Willing Prisoners
by Shiraken to Samanchan
Summary: STORY BY Samanchan NOT Shiraken Summary inside. IchigoxHarem IchigoxTier (Eventually just her) For now, SECOND CHAPTER FINALLY OUT, MORE CHAPTERS COMING
1. I hate everything, yet not so much

**Samanchan! **

**Ichigo was forced into joining a squad and for two years, was the 'Vasto Lorde Clean Up' for squad one. He hates everyone and is one stupid order from destroying everything. He hates everything until he meets a few survivors of the Winter War, they change his outlook on things, well one in particular. He finds himself in a weird situation with Rukia, Orihime and Unohana.**

**Shiraken said It's too long and hard to follow, the ending is lacking ;_; Mean piece of shit. **

**I guess it could have been multiple chapters, but I got fired so…type type type type type**

"You are going to do this!" The angry old man in front of me bellowed.

"Why do I have to, aren't there many others capable of this, you know, like actual captains?" I shot back, earning myself a big helping of his reiatsu which I countered with a bigger wave of my own.

"Because you are the only one who can!" He roared, not amused by me overshadowing him.

That's right…I am the only one. I am the only one who can do anything around here…all these idiots. They force me to stay here and put me in a squad and expect me to adore them and do all the difficult things. Ichigo Kurosaki, third seat of the first squad. They didn't want me to have an officer's position, something about trust issues. Like that was the case…I am something they can't kill. I am something that they can't contain. Ichigo Kurosaki, Transcendent.

"That's what you tell me every time! Why am I the one who has to go clean up the Vasto Lorde? I'm sure Tosh-Captain Hitsugaya would jump at the chance to kill what I am!" That's right, I also can fully control that monstrous form I took killing Ulquiorra with.

"If you persist in questioning this…"

"Just tell me what you have to say you old riddle."

"On your return you will be appointed captain of squad three."

"I prefer five."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, captain." I really hate all these formalities.

I really am starting to hate it here. If they think that just giving me a Captain position will make me less hostile to them, they have another thing coming. I left his office and started walking to…anywhere but there so I could open a garganta. Yeah, I can open those…Nel taught me how last time I was in Hueco Mundo. I notice a certain black haired girl running up to me, she was one of the around ten people that my scowl didn't scare off.

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Yo Rukia."

"Could you be happy for once? It bothers me to see you like this." Rukia frowned a bit. She has a crush on me, thinks I don't know. I would too. If I didn't still hate her for leaving me alone after I killed Aizen.

"Rukia, how many times am I going to tell you this before you remember…I hate it here. I was forced to live here and join. They forced me into that shit academy, which I graduated from in a year, it was pointless. I miss my family and friends damn it!" I didn't give her a chance to say anything as I opened my garganta and stepped through into the eternal darkness. This time, maybe I'll talk to Nel first, and then I'll go kill a Vasto Lorde. There is a faint presence of four…I don't exactly know what they are…and one Vasto Lorde, must be strong if I feel it from here…hopefully it can put up a fight. Nothing can beat me…even Kenpachi stopped chasing for fights. I'm alone in this game called power. I start flash stepping to the place where the reiatsu is coming from. It is a part of Las Noches that I'm not familiar with. I noticed three female arrancar unconscious on what seems to be a balcony and I heard the sounds of fighting. Not wanting to cause more trouble than necessary I hollowfy.

I let out a massive roar to let the other fighters know I'm here and it was returned with an equal roar and a shout from a woman who sounds like she just got stabbed. I flash my way through the halls until I find where the fight was happening, there was a humanoid hollow with blades for arms, and any other detail I can't be bothered with noticing. I throw my sword through its head and it dies instantly, my sword dropping to the ground. The woman is trembling from the pain of the stab wound on her side. I noticed that she was staring at me with fearful eyes.

"**I won't hurt you."** I spoke to her and picked up my sword before turning back into a normal…human, Shinigami…whatever I am at this point, hell you could even call me a god.

"Why not? You're one of them." She looked up at me with strong eyes, but I could see fear behind them.

"I know, I hate it." I replied to her as I held out my hand to her, and she just looked at it. As she stared at it, I noticed how beautiful she actually was, despite her mask fragment covering her face, and then I noticed it only covered her nipples. Thanks to my prude mind I turned, walking out the way I came in.

"What is your name?" She asked, a demanding tone in her voice.

"Why does it matter, you just said I'm one of them, there's no reason to give you unneeded information."

"My name is Tier Harribel, former third espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army." When she said this I felt an unnatural sense of pity.

"Then you must know he's dead, do yourself a favor and stop calling yourself that, there was a reason I killed him, and it wasn't for you to use that title." After I spoke her blade was at my throat.

"So you're the one called Ichigo Kurosaki! You robbed me of getting revenge on that bastard for betraying me!" She pressed her sword against my skin. I just sighed.

"Your threats are empty in my eyes, there isn't a person anywhere who can cut me…I hate fighting, please don't fight me." I said, sadly. I grabbed the blade with my hand and turned to her. The look on her eyes immediately saddened and I saw them tear up, it hurt me to see. Why? Why does it hurt me to see this? Maybe I pity her? She was an espada, why show weakness like this. After a second she collapsed on the floor to her knees and started crying uncontrollably. Suddenly I fell something hit the back of my neck, not hard, but swift. I turn to see the three unconscious I saw earlier, looking at me with hate and malice, probably for making their friend cry.

"What did you do to her?" The one with blue hair asked as she tried to cut my neck with her bracelets, of course she didn't succeed.

"Aside from saving her, I asked her not to associate herself with the name of the man I killed."

"I'm sorry, but who did you kill that she associates herself with?" The one with olive hair asked, calming the blue haired one down by pushing her aside.

"Aizen, your friend called herself the third espada from his army." I turned to see her still crying. I didn't want her to keep crying…why? Was it just because I wanted to tell someone it will be okay again? Or was it simply because such a beautiful creature should not cry. I can't tell. I turn my attention from the others and I kneel down next to her.

"What do you want." Tier asked through her sobs.

"For you to stop crying. Please stop this crying I don't know why, but it pains me to see such a person crying." She was completely shocked by my answer, she just sat there staring at me with wide teal eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have no Idea, just please calm down." I gave her a soft smile and she did, she calmed down.

"What is your name?" The dark skinned one asked me, pushing past the other two.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. And yours?"

"Mila-Rose."

"Sung-Sun."

"Apacci." Each woman spoke in turn, Apacci didn't seem to like me, or was just hostile all the time.

"Nice to meet you, I have to go now. I need to find another former espada." I stood up and turned away from them, and continued walking away. I felt something grab my sleeve.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be talking about Nel would you?" Tier asked as if she read my mind.

"Yes, do you know her?" at my question, her eyes fell saddened again.

"Yes, I knew her. That Vasto Lorde killed her…"

I felt rage building up, I nodded and hollowfied again, and sonido my way out. Once out I let my full reiatsu flow, I attracted many hollows but once they got near me they faded from existence. The one person who was innocent in this entire damn dimension, world whatever Hueco Mundo is…died. But at least I got revenge. Out of my blinded rage I heard someone calling to me, it was Tier.

"CALM DOWN ICHIGO!" I did as she said, not knowing how her words held so much power over me. I did not however turn back. I stayed like this because I didn't feel much like a Shinigami.

"**Tier, you just a minute ago were cursing my existence, what changed you?"**

"You…you did. You just shown me that Shinigami were capable of compassion…thank you."

"**I want you four to come with me; these idiots owe me a favor."** What am I doing? I have no idea, why am I taking these arrancar in to the heart of their enemy? As a trophy? No. As slaves? No. I don't know why I'm doing this. I opened a garganta and walked in a little, they hesitated for a minute but soon Tier came and the others followed.

Upon our arrival we were surrounded by the stealth force, Sui-Feng standing on a roof looking down at me, I noticed I was still not back to normal so I quickly fixed that.

"Kurosaki! Mind telling me why you brought this trash here? You know this is treason, Ryoka!" Sui-Feng barked, up on her high horse, looking down on me like she could even touch me. I'm six times faster than she is.

"Stand down." My command that was meant as a threat to her, seemed to make her men obey and they disappeared, not sensing any danger I took the four with me continuing to my barracks to speak to that old man. I heard Sui-Feng start to release her Shikai.

"Sting all e-" she was cut off, my hand at her throat, I lift her about a foot off the ground and stared in her eyes.

"Stand down."

"I will not yield to you! Sting all enemies to death, Suzemeibachi!" she used that stupid little gauntlet thing and poked me on the chest twice, I'm just looking at her with pitiful eyes.

"You just attacked me for no good reason, with killing intent I might add, I'm not in the mood for a horribly one sided fight, so I won't kill you today, but I swear to you, I will kill you before you can take another breath if you stop me again." I throw her back; she stumbled a bit and looked up at me.

"You're a monster!" She spat at me, I didn't reply, all I did was hold up my hand and shoo her away.

"Thank you for making them leave…" Tier thanked me, looking at the ground with sad eyes.

…

"What is the meaning of this!?" That loud old man bellowed when he noticed I brought four arrancar into his office.

"My squad. You said I was being promoted to captain, so I went out and got my lieutenant, third, fourth, and fifth seats. Along with killing the Vasto Lorde you sent me for."

"I did say you would be captain, but I did not say for you to bring me hollows, we cannot allow arrancar to join the ranks here!" I'm starting to think he's either senile or just blind, maybe both.

"**Sorry, didn't catch all that." **I asked him after hollowfying. For once I silenced the old man! This is a good day! I returned to my usual state and continued my argument. "It seems you forgot that you have an invincible hollow in your squad already."

"Very well, do what you want, you will be the official captain of squad five tomorrow. These arrancar are your problem and I advis-" He was interrupted by Tier. I don't think she will survive this sentence of hers.

"With all due respect, Commander…You struck down my fraccion here." She pointed to the three women behind her. "I know that you and me are not…neutral, but I have no quarrel with you, we were both only following orders and beliefs." Oh crap I can feel him ready to explode.

"I see…I thought you looked familiar. Very well, if you have no issues with me, I have no issues with you. But I cannot speak for anybody in that matter, most if not all Shinigami will try to kill you at one point or another."

"Not if she is under my direct protection. You know this as good as everyone, there are a handful of people who don't fear me." Why am I making the situation worse. Am I hoping they exile me so I can go home? Maybe. I think I'm doing this for Tier, no, all four of them.

"Fine. It's settled, they are to stay with you in your quarters, and there will be no objections." He looked to the four of them and I felt like punching him, but that wouldn't help my case.

"Thank you, captain. There is one thing I would like you to address."

"And that is?"

"Tell Sui-Feng I wasn't kidding when I said I would kill her if she raised arm against me without a damn good reason. Today she attacked me out of detest for me. Not the arrancar women, me. She tried to strike me twice with her Shikai, well she did, but you know how that went, I'm still here. Do something about her or I will. And captain, that is a promise." I didn't even bother to wait for his response, I turned and left, the four women following me closely, earning looks of disgust, most of them to me. Did I mention that I hate this place?

We get to my quarters and I let them go in first, despite my shitty attitude right now, I'm still a gentleman.

"Can you tell me why he wants us to stay in your quarters?" Sung-Sun turned to me, I was just sitting in my chair rubbing my temples thinking how I'm getting myself into deep shit. A daily activity at this point.

"He probably thinks that I took you prisoner and am making you sex slaves. He can be dense sometimes, don't worry. I will do no such thing. You four can share the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." When I said 'sex slaves' I could see Tier and Apacci visibly tense.

"Thank you. I find it hard to believe you are one of them." Tier said as she still refused to make eye contact with me. This for some reason I can't tell about, really bothered me.

"Not by choice. I'm forbidden to return home and see my family and friends. The stupid council thing Central 46 think I'm too much of a threat to them to go back. I'm hostile to them because they forced me to stay here. I would have happily accepted the offer to join, but no…I woke up one day and I found myself bound and in front of the Captain Commander." My hate from earlier returning but I quickly dispel it when I see Rukia come in.

"Ichigo…are you serious about this?" I could hear the sadness in her voice, this too made me sad. I said I still hated her, I lied to myself, I forgave her the second she came back to me.

"Rukia, have you ever heard of knocking? And it is rude not to acknowledge everyone in the room." I pointed to the four on my bed and she lingered a bit on Tier and narrowed her eyes. Well shit, this is happening.

"Forgive my lack of manners." Rukia introduced herself and the others did the same.

"What is so wrong with integrating more hollows in? If I recall correctly, it's because I'm half hollow or whatever I am, I don't know the terms. It is that reason that the war ended how it did. Whatever, I'm sorry if I'm sounding selfish, but I think I deserve some damn respect around here! And what better way to get respect than making a point?"

"I…I Respect you Ichigo. You know I do." Rukia looked at me with worried eyes.

"Listen Rukia, not now, don't bring feelings into this, at least not right now. Tomorrow I will be the new captain of squad five, talk to me about this then. I might have something different to say to you." I gave her a smile and she nodded then left. I turn to the four on the bed. "You are safe as long as I'm around you. Don't be so tense."

The next few hours were just awkward and silent, although I noticed the four of them looked a bit more relaxed. Aside from Apacci and Mila-Rose sending each other glares of death it was peaceful, Tier for some reason was staring at me, and Sung-Sun was asleep.

Eventually I drift to sleep in my chair. Having another dream where I have freedom, a family, friends…other than Rukia and Renji. Once again I wake up much before the sun rises. I silently leave my quarters and barracks, making my way to the garden outside Captain Unohana's quarters, she is one of the people who are friendly to me, so she lets me sit in her garden and watch the sun rise some times. It's a rare peace that I get from time to time when not even Isane is awake from her nightmares, that I can be alone and think.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts about why I brought the arrancars with me I didn't notice Isane come out of her room and sit about a foot from me.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah, Isane?" I ask, giving her a light smile, she was a bit timid around me so I try to seem friendly around her.

"I heard about the four arrancar…"

"If you ask me if I'm insane I will be."

"I…sorry, I'm…"

"Calm down, I don't bite." I joked with her and she just sighed. "Why are you up so early? Another nightmare?"

"Mmm…"

"Was it another one with me in it…?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Y-yes. But this time you were a pirate and the chest you were searching for was a fishcake again…"

"At least I can think of you as a little sister to replace mine."

"Really…?" she asked, with a small smile growing on her lips.

"Yeah…You remind me of one of them…Yuzu, I don't know why." Why am I here…what did I do so wrong that after saving their asses on multiple occasions did they lock me up here?

"Hey, you should get back to the four of them before they get up, if they see that you're gone, they might think you aren't protecting them. I know you told them something like that." She was right. I said my farewell and forgot about watching the sunrise. I want to protect my…no they aren't mine…

When I arrive it was still somewhat early, some of the newer squad members who didn't hate me were up and greeted me with a smile. I went into my quarters to see the four of them still asleep. I returned to my chair, to wait for them to wake, but found myself back into my dreams.

I was pulled from the depths of my mind by Tier shaking me awake.

"…What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Someone named Unohana wants us to come with her…can we trust her?"

"Yeah, but don't ignore anything she says…she scares me even." I chuckled and then paled a bit when I heard Unohana clear her throat at the door. "Eh…Crap."

"Third seat…no, Captain Kurosaki do you mind if I take your new friends to give them the required physical. You remember it, the one before you joined the first squad." She was giving me that evil sugar sweet smile.

"Yeah, I remember, I also asked around…there is no part of the exam where you check for testicular cancer!" I shouted, she just kept her smile and chuckled. Crap. I can't be cut but I sure as hell can feel pain…this is going to suck.

"Oh nonsense, I was just checking to see if you were healthy in all aspects."

"Ichigo, please can you come with us? I trust her if you do…but nobody trusts us."

"Tier, I promise you that I will protect you. Yes, I'll come, but I won't be in the room with you." I got up and we made our way to the fourth squad. Unohana took them to four individual rooms. First was Mila-Rose, then Sung-Sun, then Apacci and lastly was Tier. I told her I wouldn't be in the room with her but she gave me an effective argument.

"Please don't leave me." She looked at me with a sadness that denied my refusal ability. Her teal eyes burrowed into my soul, tearing it apart.

"I will never leave you, any of you."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"I noticed that your…fraccion, they don't seem to talk much."

"They keep to themselves mostly, I'm sure once they get comfortable around you, they will start bickering back and forth like usual."

"Can I ask you something about Aizen's army?"

"I don't see why not?"

"What did he promise to give you if you fought for him?" My curiosity was overwhelming me at the thought of how such a creature of beauty was swayed into joining him.

"He promised to return my memories of my life and give me my life back when we won. He gave me my memories when he turned me into an Espada. All of the Espada had their memories returned to them by that damned orb of his." I noticed the look in her eyes, it wasn't sad for once, it was happy, and relaxed.

"I see…maybe you can tell me about your life one day?"

"I will."

"If you don't mind me asking, are you afraid of me?" I asked, hoping the answer wasn't yes like almost everyone.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You were very quiet yesterday and ever since I found you, you've had an uneasy look in your eyes."

"If anything I feel safe and comfortable when you're near me, even though your reiatsu is so cold."

That was something I needed to hear, that I hadn't in so long. I made her feel safe. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I heard the door open and Unohana came in.

"Okay, I'll be outside if you need me." I got up and made my way to the door.

"No, please stay…" Tier said quietly. I stopped and turned to her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, it is a full body check." Unohana spoke up with a smile.

"I…Don't care." She spoke after a minute of silence and I took my seat again near the door.

Unohana began her examination. On her, she was in a white robe that she borrowed from her, all four of them were in white robes.

"Harribel-san, do you mind if I ask where your hollow hole is?" Unohana asked as she removed the robe top from her.

"Above my womb."

"Okay…" Unohana found the three tattoo and eyed it suspiciously. "This number is a kido tattoo; if you want I could remove it for you."

"Please do." Tier looked at me when she said it, as if she was doing what I told her. Well, basically she was. I saw Unohana place her hand on it lightly, and I felt my face getting warm so I turned away for a second.

…

"Ichigo you can open your eyes now." Unohana said, I closed my eyes for her, female, exam.

"Okay, are they all good to go?" I asked, concerned that my new squad members are not healthy.

"Yes, they are all very healthy, and I suggest that you go to your new squad now and familiarize with them, the ceremony is around eight tonight. Rest until then."

…

"You three are so quiet." I said to the three behind me, Tier was walking next to me.

"We're just a bit cautious; never know when someone will attack." Sung-Sun spoke for the three of them.

"Nobody is that stupid to attack someone close to me. They may silently resent your existence from afar, but there would be no one attacking you." I reassured her and as if on cue Apacci and Mila-Rose started bickering nonstop until we got to the barracks.

We walked in after I managed to calm them down. Upon entering I made Momo, the current lieutenant gather the squad, which she did, but not after cursing me under her breath which she thought I didn't hear.

"Hello, squad five, I'm your new captain, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm not asking you to like me, but to respect me. I have nothing to say other than let me introduce the new lieutenant, third seat, fourth seat and fifth seat." When I spoke I made the four arrancar step forward to show them to the squad. There were angry whispers going back and forth. I noticed that Momo looked at me with a furious glare.

"Kurosaki! How dare you replace me with…with that monster!" She shouted and to my surprise it was Tier who silenced her.

"Listen you little bitch. I will not tolerate you insulting me, my fraccion or Ichigo." Tier had her sword at Momo's neck so I decided to step in.

"Calm down Tier, no need to be violent towards sixth seat Hinamori." I put my hand on her shoulder and she backed off. I shot a heavy scowl at Momo and she visibly was shaken.

"I don't like fighting, so please don't make me. Is there any questions?" I said blankly, knowing that most of them didn't like me, but to my surprise they all started shouting one thing.

"How did you kill him!?"

I went on to tell them how I did it, they looked like children listening to their favorite story, Momo on the other hand was sulking in the corner of the large meeting hall, glaring daggers at me.

…

"Captain Kurosaki step forward and kneel." That old man boomed his order at me, and I followed like the trained animal they think I am.

He went on to give me this whole speech about traditions and laws.

"Do you accept the role of Captain and any that come with it?"

"Yes Captain Commander." I bowed my head not wanting to give Byakuya or Jushiro any reason to call me informal later.

"Now, take your coat and let us feel your full reiatsu to gauge your strength." I took the coat that was handed to me and I stood up to put it on.

"I refuse to do that." I knew what would happen to the lieutenants in the room if I did that.

"And why do you refuse?" The old man keeps his questions flowing…

"Because every lieutenant would die. Maybe captains too. I refuse to use my full power around my comrades, I will only show a fraction of it."

"Very well! Go on then."

I did as he said and I stopped suppressing myself so much, I kept letting it go higher and higher until I saw Sui-Feng start to sweat, her lieutenant fell unconscious. Feeling satisfied I stopped.

"Impressive, but you will show me your full power soon when there are no others around." The old man actually gave what looked like a smirk, after a moment of shock I nodded.

"Yes, I will."

"Now, one last thing."

"And what would that be?" I asked, patience growing thin.

"You are allowed to visit The Human World for a month. Then you have to return here. I will allow you to visit every three months for one month at a time." I was actually speechless.

"I…" My brain could not form together the words. After two years they finally let me leave, but I don't want to leave Tier and the others. "I will need to take the arrancar with me, they do not feel safe when I'm not around."

"Very well, I'll have Captain Kurotsuchi make you three gigai."

"With all due respect…I really do not trust him; I would rather have Urahara make them." At my words the sadist scientist scoffed and crossed his arms losing an opportunity to get me into his labs to get an accurate reading on me.

"That is fine, I would feel the same if I was in your position." The old man made a joke…what. The other captains hid a chuckle that I could see through.

"Ichigo I expect you to report to me when you get back, we are going to start your kido lessons." Unohana gave me a smile that denied my ability to say no. I quickly nodded fearing for my life.

…

"Urahara! Get your head out of your ass!" I shouted at the snoozing shopkeeper asleep in front of his shop.

"Eh? Oh my, Ichigo! Two years they kept you there! What is th-"

"Urahara we need gigai, I'm allowed to be here for a month."

"Might I first ask what you are doing with these hollow girls?"

"They're my new second through fifth seats in my squad. And they don't feel safe there without me."

"Oh aren't you the lucky one, only nineteen and a captain, with an entourage of beautiful girls…" He started waving that damn fan at me, I was nearly ready to blow a blood vessel but Tier spoke up.

"I would like it if you hurry up and made out gigai, please?" She gave him a wink and he stumbled a bit as he jumped up. I gave her a questioning look; she just winked at me.

…

"Okay, they will be ready in a few hours. Now do you mind telling me how…this…happened?"

"I was given yet another mission to go kill a Vasto Lorde that was hiding in Las Noches…or the remains of it, they made me destroy most of it. Well, when I arrived in Hueco Mundo I felt my target's reiatsu and immediately went to find it. I was hoping it could put up a fight but when I saw it about to cut down Tier I impaled my sword through the side of its head and…" I continued my story and at one point Ururu, Jinta, Tessai and Yoruichi had come in.

"Oh my strawberry, you have grown…" That evil cat woman tried seducing me with her voice. I don't see her in two years and the first thing she does is try to fuck me. Hooray. What surprised me was Tier taking my hand.

"Back off." Tier just turned aggressive to Yoruichi, who was surprised but let it be.

"Oh, she's protective, Ichigo, you made a fine discovery."

"I owe him my life, so the least I can do is this." Me and her fraccion are just sitting her silently confused at her actions. After a minute of minutes of awkward silence Apacci and Mila-Rose left the room and started bickering.

"They sure are lively. How about you? Or are you the quiet one?" Urahara turned to Sung-Sun who just nodded and spoke quickly.

"I'm the smart one."

…

"Ichigo…how are you going to explain this to your father…?" Urahara asked me the one question with no answer.

"Well, that depends if they know about me or not."

"I told them everything and that you were kept against your will as the reason you never came back." For once I didn't want to kill this man.

"In that case, Tier is my lieutenant and the others are seated officers."

…

"Can you four do me a favor and step a bit to the left…there thank you." I knocked on the door and opened it, and then shouted in. "Yo everyone, I'm home!" I left the door open and back up a few steps.

Exactly thirteen seconds later, my dad came flying out the door, foot first. I step to the left and he flies into the street.

"ICHIGO MY SON! YOU RETURN TO ME! MASAKI OUR SON IS BACK OH MY GOD IT'S SUCH A GOOD DAY…AND HE BROUGHT GIRLS HOME AGAIN!"

"Shut up!"

…

"So Ichigo mind telling me why after two years you bring four arrancar instead of Rukia?" My dad never ceases to amaze me. I feel bad that I chose the wrong time to come by, Yuzu and Karin were in Tokyo for two weeks with their class.

"We're on bad terms about our relationship at the moment; I'm going to talk to her about it when we get back" I felt Tier grab my hand tightly an action that didn't go unnoticed by dad.

"Oh…I get it."

Maybe I'll play with him a little. I look to Tier and then wink at her a little. She nodded slightly.

"Well I'm sure Rukia doesn't mind sharing me with Tier."

"Ichigo, I'm sure she will do anything if it makes you happy."

...

"You guys can share my sisters' rooms." I showed them to the rooms and pointed out the bathroom. I don't say anything else before going into my room and shutting the door, immediately falling into my bed. It was heaven. The best bed I've laid in for two years. I don't even get ten minutes of lying there before falling asleep.

I woke up frequently because of the dreams plaguing me. More like who they were about. Rukia. I told her I would give her an answer after becoming a captain, but here I am and she is there. Alone. Waiting for me.

"Damn it." I lay looking at the ceiling for a while then turned to the clock. 3:43 A.M. I heard a light knocking on my door, which just confuses me since it is so early. Late. Whatever. I slowly get up and open the door, Tier.

"Ichigo…can I stay in here?" She looked to me with tired eyes, saying that she didn't get any sleep.

"Yeah…what's wrong?" I took her hand and led her in, closing the door quietly.

"I just don't want to be apart from you." She smiled softly before sitting on my bed.

"I guess that is fine…are you sure that is the only reason?" I asked, recalling her behavior today.

"I might just be stupid or naïve…but I like you Ichigo." Well shit. "And what you said about Rukia…I can be willing to share…" Well more shit. "So please, tell me your answer." I cannot believe this just happened. I haven't known her for even a week and this. I've known Rukia for years and she just recently confessed. Well shit. Her eyes, I can't deal with her teal eyes…

"Tier…I do too." I sit next to her on the bed and she puts her head on my shoulder. Well shit.

"Thank you…" Oh this is going to be a long month isn't it…?

…

I told her that she could sleep on the bed, I slept on the floor.

"GOOD MOrni…" I woke to hear my dad start screaming and then stop, he slowly left my room and shut the door. I suddenly feel something warm on my side. I turn a bit and was surprised to see Tier lying next to me.

…

"Mind telling me what it was I saw this morning, Ichigo?" My dad is going to drive me insane, I haven't been here twenty four hours.

"She fell out of the bed. She came in at like four in the morning and I let her sleep in the bed and I was on the floor."

"Right, okay." No he did not accept that so easily…what is he-

"MASAKI OUR SON IS A MAN NOW!" There it is.

"When will you grow up!?" I start to yell at him and then I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The fraccion came down, but no Tier.

"Where is she!?" Apacci roared, earning a smack from Mila-Rose. They just started bickering so I didn't answer, but Sung-Sun came up and asked, she is not hot headed like the other two, I gave her the answer.

"She wanted to sleep in my room last night, she's still in there. I'll go wake her." I push past the arguing and head up stairs to my room to see Tier sitting on the bed, barely awake.

"Oh hi Ichigo." She gave a big smile as she jumped up.

"Come down, we're going to eat breakfast."

I grab her hand and take her downstairs, I can't figure out why I'm so attracted to her, maybe just because she relies on me to protect her, or maybe…maybe that is the reason. Probably. Or I do share her feelings for me, but she is a hollow, I didn't know they had such complex feelings.

'You Fucktard, you're a hollow too!' Go away no one needs you Shiro. I started calling that failed copy of me Shiro. Usually his voice doesn't get heard but sometimes I hear him.

…

"Son, I called Orihime, Tatsuki and your other friends, they will be at the park in an hour. So get going." My dad just told me the best thing he has, I was worried how I would contact them, maybe they moved or they changed numbers.

"Thanks. Come on you four."

I'm walking down the street with my group of hollows and I notice a blue arrow out of the corner of my eye. Heading for Tier. I overload my gigai and hold my hand up in front of her, catching the arrow and throwing it back at the source.

"What the hell!?" I shout after hearing that I hit them. I expected it to be that bastard Ishida, well I was half correct. Ryuken Ishida.

"Stand down Shinigami. I only am going to kill the arrancar." It is growing increasingly difficult not to make the Quincy an extinct race.

"You are going to get one warning from me, I have no issue cutting you down. So if you value your own life, please don't bother us anymore." I spoke calmly but when he started to draw another arrow I immediately flash to him and crush the bow in my hand and stare at him. Just staring into his soul. I grab his wrist and start pouring my reiatsu into him, after a second he collapsed. He only lived since he is Ishida's father. "I told you to stop…" I manage to enter my gigai despite its suppressor being overloaded and does not hide me. Good thing I got that flower seal thing, or this place would be crawling with hollows.

"Ichigo, thank you for protecting me." She gives me a hug and I can feel her fraccion glaring daggers.

…

We get into the park, the only ones who were there were Orihime and Tatsuki. I can only imagine how this reunion will go. South. It will go south fast.

Tier sees me looking at them and wraps her arm around mine. Did I say south? I meant to hell.

"Those two girls, are they your friends?" She asked me, all I did was nod.

I manage to get my arm free and sprint to them, the four not able to keep up with me. I run up and throw my arms around Orihime.

"Who a…Kurosaki-kun!? Kurosaki-kun!" she yelled into my ear, how I missed her voice. And then it hit me. By it I mean Tatsuki's fist.

"What the hell, you could at least say hello after two years!" How I didn't miss her yelling at me. I don't say anything but I switch the hug to her. By now the four other girls catch up and Tier clears her throat.

"Oh, Tatsuki, Inoue, these are my new squad mates. They made me a captain so I have a bit more freedom, but I can only come for a month every three months. Tier, Sung-Sun, Apacci, Mila-Rose."

"I know who they are…" Orihime spoke up, confusing me. How could she kno…right. How horrible am I that I forget that she had to go through that. "The third espada and her fraccion. They didn't mistreat me and were the most…human of them all."

"I remember you as well, I would like to tell you that the two numerous who tortured you died at my hands." Tier bowed her head and Orihime smiled. I miss her smile.

"Anyway, off the topic of Hueco Mundo. Where are the others?" I ask, really wanting to see my friends.

"They couldn't make it, something about a broken water pipe somewhere…I don't see what it has to do with this." Tatsuki decided to push me to the ground and sit next to me. I shoot a glance at Tier, she had jealousy in her eyes but didn't do anything other than sit down with us, soon the others did too.

"Umm…Kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah?" I look at her and her face is red and I can see sweat starting to form.

"I…well. For long. Long. Long time…I…well you see." She was a stuttering mess, fidgeting and looking at the ground and then Tatsuki spoke up.

"Ichigo she loves you." My eyes felt ten times wider, I had no Idea she held feelings for me like that. I honestly can't answer her.

"Inoue."

"It's okay…you don't have the same feelings for me. I understand…I just thought since you fought so hard for me…" I could see tears in her eyes, this hurt me more than anything, more than getting the shit kicked out of me by espada, more than taking a stab to the heart from a blade. I have not felt this pain before.

"I…like…you…too. I'm not ready to say I love you, but I know I like you." What did I just get myself in to? Tier…Rukia…Orihime. What is wrong with me, why do I need three girls to make me happy? Or am I just doing this to make them happy?

"Kurosaki-kun…I'm so happy…"

"But I have the same feelings for Rukia. And Tier."

My words earned me looks of disgusted confusion from Tatsuki and the fraccion.

"I…don't care, all I ever wanted was to make you happy, just being next to you is enough for me…but if they are okay with it…I would like to be with you too." Shit. "Tier-san, is that okay with you?" Shit.

"Yes, I already agreed into sharing with Rukia, but she doesn't know yet." Shit. What is happening? I don't think I can stay here much longer…everything is different.

"I can't take you to the Sereitei with me, but you can be here and stay for me." And yet I just fed the fire. I can't think of any sane reason why I'm doing this to myself. I was happy with just Rukia, I was going to accept her when I got back…but it might not be that easy.

"Okay!"

Feeling that this is about to get awkward, I summon a hell butterfly and make it land on my finger and I make it fly away. Making it seem like I got a message.

"I have to go. Urgent squad matters. I'll see if I can make a better deal with the old man about this."

After we all said our goodbyes we made our way to Urahara's stupid little shop and left our gigai there.

…

"What was the urgent squad thing?" Mila-Rose asked, it was surprising that she actually spoke to me.

"There isn't one; I had to lie to them so we could return. I need to talk with Rukia."

"Oh, okay." She got her answer and then went to bicker with Apacci again. It was a relatively peaceful walk back to the barracks from the Senkaimon gate, until I noticed some of the older members of my squad harassing a younger new recruit.

"You're some low-born trash! What makes you think you can join this squad! The captain is the hero of the Winter War, not that he's better than you. We don't want your trashy presence here!"

That set me off. I flash step to the one who said that grab him by the face and threw him straight into the air. Ten seconds later he came back and hit the ground with a cracking sound. I feel satisfied when I see that he can't move his legs.

"Do you forget that your captain is human? What you consider less than trash just made you lose the use of your legs. Crawl to Unohana and tell her why I did that." I give him a scowl and he does just that. I turn to the small girl who was crouched down crying the rest of the squad that was around her dispersed when they saw what I did. I still don't know who is who so they will not get punished, sadly. "Are you okay?" I ask the dark skinned girl with dark red hair. She looked up with teary gold eyes. Must be Shihoin.

"I'm…they wouldn't let me into the barracks. I was placed in this squad, I don't know why. I just graduated so I don't know how everything works…do Low-Borns have to go somewhere else?"

"The hell is a Low-Born? Is that a noble family?" I asked, oblivious to social standing here.

"My father was a Shihoin and he slept with my mother in Inuzuri." That's where Rukia is from.

"Don't worry. Compared to me you are nobility, let's go. What's your name?"

When I asked this question her body seemed to tense up and sadness filled her face. Why the hell is everyone so sad when I am around them!?

"I don't have a name, so I started to call myself Aiko."

"Okay, Aiko. I'll talk with you tomorrow to assess your skills." I lift my finger to send a message to Rukia and the stupid butterfly that captains and lieutenants can summon flew to me. And a few seconds later it left. The fraccion went to their quarters and Tier went into my office with me to wait for Rukia.

We sat there doing paperwork; I didn't mind that she kept asking so many questions, I need to help my Lieutenant when she asks after all. So much paperwork…I wonder if I can go back to being the Vasto Lorde Clean-up Crew?

"Come in Rukia." I announced before she knocked, I've grown used to her reiatsu and I can feel hers better than anyone's.

"It always annoyed me how you do that." She said with a smile. Her smile made me feel warm, just like with Tier and Orihime. I still cannot believe I'm going with this.

"Rukia, do you remember a few days before my promotion, you asked if I liked you?" Her eyes widened, I just sighed and looked at Tier for a second. And then back to her purple eyes. "My answer is yes. But there is one condition."

"And what would that one condition be?" She looked to me with happy but cautious eyes. I point to Tier.

"Share. With her and Orihime. I had to cut my visit short because I needed to tell you this. I have equal feelings for you each. Is that possible?" She just stood up and walked up to my desk and stood there.

"You asshole!" She just slapped me, and me being the idiot I am had the great idea to not pretend like it hurt. "Damn it Ichigo, at least act like I hurt you!"

"Ouch?" I said stupidly rubbing my cheek. What really surprised me was when she leaned over my desk and gave me a quick kiss to the cheek she hit.

"You're dense. I'm fine as long as you are happy." She gave a smile to Tier and left. Me, still sitting there, rubbing the cheek, confused. She's abusive as ever…

"Well she handled that well." Tier said, not looking up from her papers. Oh, wrong choice girl. I take half my remaining papers and dump them on her desk and kiss her forehead.

"And I'm sure you will handle that well." I smirked a little and then there was a knock on my door. Without me saying enter, it opened and Rangiku came in. Damn it. And she has a box. More Damn it.

"Oh Captain strawberry! I see you and your new lieutenant get along well!" I swear one day I will kill her. But what's in the box. Maybe her brain. No, the box is much too big.

"Rangiku, I can't anymore."

"Oh, not what I'm here for! Here read these!" She handed me a magazine and one to Tier. The front page has in big bold letters… 'Hollow Captain! The Tale of Captain Kurosaki!'

"Why am I the subject of this? And nobody here knows me as other than 'Let's hate him and insult him.'"

"Ah, that may be true, but we interviewed Rukia and your buddy Mr. Perv hat!" Mr. Perv hat? What is wrong with this woman?

"How did you interview an exile?" I ask with a smug smirk. She just pressed her breasts together. I think I know how she got permission to talk to him. Tier cleared her throat and Rangiku stopped.

"Oh don't play like you don't know. Shut up and open to page seventeen."

I did just that.

'Captain Kurosaki! Human, Shinigami, Hollow, Transcendent! And now, new Stealth Force Commander!?  
Captain Kurosaki was seen coming out of a garganta as a Vasto Lorde, he was stopped by the Stealth force and commanded them to stand down, and they did! We managed to get a picture of him threatening Captain Sui-Feng and another of her using her Shikai with no effect!  
We don't know what will become of her Commander position, but Sui-Feng if you are reading this…Stand Down!

"Who wrote this…? I need to thank them for not writing something stupid." I actually liked the end of that.

"Me and Hisagi!"

"Ichigo…turn to page 34." Tier said with an angry tone, I think I spoke too soon about the stupid. There was just a picture of him walking with the four arrancars.

'CAPTAIN KUROSAKI RUNS A HOLLOW SEX SLAVE RING!'  
Who knows the horrors he performs on those innocent looking arrancar girls, we are taking any and all leads if you have any information!

"And who wrote this one!?" I feel like I need to kill someone.

"You will not believe this one…but that was written by Unohana." Did I say kill?

"O-Oh, then…I love it…But I don't run a sex ring."

"Oh Master, I forgot to how to fill out this type of form! Please don't punish me!" Tier held up a blank paper and had a panicked face, Rangiku just stood there eyeing me and her.

"Tier…"

"I'm kidding! Let me have some fun at my captain's expense!" When she said this I felt still like throwing more papers on her desk, but I already finished mine.

"Okay so you confirm that there is no sex ring." Rangiku continues to press my buttons the wrong way.

"Rangiku, if you shut up I'll buy you a drink."

"Yes, Captain Strawberry!" I'll be damned.

…

Ever since the incident at the park with Orihime, Tier's fraccion ignore me unless they have a question. I made it clear to my squad that they are not to bother any of them; they can talk and be friendly but do anything that hurts them, emotionally or physically. I told them they wouldn't walk again.

After doing the paperwork me and Tier went to my quarters since she insists on following me everywhere I go. I don't mind at all.

"You don't want to go to your own quarters?" I ask as I see her lay down on my bed. I go out the side door to a small pond to feed the Koi that are there.

"You said I could stay with you." Actually I said she could sleep in my room in the Human World. I don't care though… Technically she is my girlfriend.

I don't say anything to her all I do is walk slowly to her and bend over looking at her even though her mask covers everything below her eyes I could tell she was smiling at me. In lean closer and kiss her on the forehead. I could see a slight shade of pink creeping up from under the bone.

"I'm glad I saved you." I didn't wait for her response before I left the room.

…

"I forbid such a relationship." I could hear Byakuya through his door…and something else…Rukia is crying. Without thinking about anything I bust through the door.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted behind her tears. I move to her and pick her up into a hug.

"Who are you to say that you forbid what her heart wants?"

"The head of her clan and her brother." It will take some really strong resolve not to put my fist through his teeth.

"And that is the reason you don't want her to have happiness!? If I recall, your marriage to Hisana was forbidden as well!" And I struck a nerve. His eyes were wide at me knowing such a thing, Rukia tells me everything. He hurt her emotionally, the girl in my arms is crying because of him. "Got nothing to say!? I thought so, from a heartless piece of crap like you." Now I was focusing my reiatsu on him, I can see him visibly shaking, breathing with difficulty. I don't care.

"I…still do not approve of such a thing. Her being in a relationship with two hollows and a human. But I see that you came here to talk to me about it most likely."

"That is exactly why I came! But instead…I come to the door to hear her crying at your denial. I was hoping you would be like a normal person and talk it out to an agreement." I stop pouring my reiatsu into him once I hear that Rukia has stopped crying.

"Again it seems you listen to no reason…go against our traditions. I have no choice but to let you go. Be happy with him Rukia." Honestly, they wonder why I'm so hostile. Stupidity I can deal with. Arrogance, hell no.

"Thank you." I keep Rukia in my arms and leave.

"Ichigo…please…stay with me." The weight of her words, they put more stress on me than anything.

"I will never leave you, Rukia. I will never leave Tier, I will never leave Orihime. You are all mine." They all have their own aspects of beauty. Tier's eyes, Rukia's skin, Orihime's smile…just parts of them that complement each other. Maybe I could bring Orihime here, and actually let her enjoy it. And not be chased around as a criminal. Actually. That is exactly what I'll do.

"Ichigo. You cut your trip short…what about your friends and family…?" Rukia made a good point.

…

"If that is what you wish." Honestly? Did he really agree with so little resistance there has to be a… "However." Catch…

"And what would that be?"

"Please do not cripple any more of your squad." That old man just gave me a sly smirk…disturbing.

I managed to get him to agree to let me go for a week every month. And I can bring Orihime anytime. I wonder what else I can get away with…

"Yes, sir!"

…

"So do you four want to come with me?" I gathered the arrancar in my office. They were talking with some of the newer squad members before I found them, Aiko was talking with Tier in my office already. They all feel a bit more comfortable around here, but won't leave the barracks without me. It was no surprise when her fraccion said no and left. Tier said she wants to talk to Orihime some more.

…

"Urahara, get my gigai." I flip the hat off the sleeping shopkeeper waking him immediately.

"Touch my hat again and I'll bury you. And yes, yes."

Me and Tier sat outside and talked for a few minutes, at one point she end up laying her head on my lap, despite not being able to see her face she was smiling. I wonder if there would be a safe way to change her mask so it didn't cover the beautiful face she had. Good thing her gigai was human, I get to see her face. Come to think of it…why wasn't she in her resurreccion that day? Has she been stuck in it or, was just taken by surprise? I can't tell, I've never seen her before then.

"Hey…Ichigo?" Tier called to me in a quiet voice.

"You don't think less of me because I act like such a child following you around, do you?" I couldn't tell what emotion her voice carried, she was difficult to read as a soul, considering I could just see her eyes, and she had them closed now.

"Not at all. In fact, it's cute."

"Really?" This time I could hear a child-like joy. And as if on cue, Urahara comes out and interrupts the wonderful moment.

"Your gigai are ready! And this time, don't break it."

…

"IIIICHHIIIIIGOOOOO!" Damn it, I was hoping to avoid him.

"Yo Keigo!" I hold my arm out and he runs right into it, falling on his ass. Tier is confused so she is standing over him looking at him struggle for breath.

"Ichigo! Stop trying to kill people!" Ah, I can't ignore her voice, it gnaws my mind. I turn to see her poutting at me, all it makes me do is kiss her cheek before helping Keigo up.

"Ichigo! Two years! Sorry I couldn't make it the other day! There was a…Oh my god! Who is this beautiful goddess before me!?"

"Keigo, this is Tier one of my girlfriends."

"Ah…one of y…WHAT!?"

"Oh as much as you will hate me for this get over it. Tier, Rukia and Inoue." His jaw literally hit the ground and he just watched me for a minute.

"NOOOOOT FAAAIIIR!" Maybe I should knock him out and keep going on to Orihime's house.

…

"He was annoying." Tier said, with a stuck-up tone, I couldn't help but laugh at her. I've started to hate myself less since I met her. I think she messed with my outlook on life. I was just going to be with Rukia, and then…well I'm now in a pretty deep ditch. We came to Orihime's apartment and I knocked on the door. About seven seconds later the door open and she tackled me to the ground.

"Kurosaki-kun! I missed you!"

"I did too! Hey are you doing anything for the next week?" I ask, such a dumb question, of course she isn't doing anything if I'm the one asking.

"No! If you have something planned I don't! Oh hi Tier I didn't see you! My bad!"

"Hi Orihime!" They seem to be on good terms after the park thing?

"Funny you ask…"

…

"It's so pretty!" Orihime looked like a little girl in a candy store, she didn't have much time to look around being chased last time she was here.

"Inoue, while you're here you are going to stay with Unohana. Is that okay? I figured you and her would get along, both being healers and have an odd obsession with me." As horrible as I think it is, Unohana seems to be obsessed with me, she even asked me to fight her, even though it would have been my first fight in over a year that I wouldn't have won in half a minute, I flat out refused…the woman is a demon. And has tried to take me during a routine check-up that I was forced to get for some reason. Seventy six times.

"That's fine!"

…

I'm at a captain meeting. The most boring thing possible here. And some of the things they talk about are just dumb. I was fading out from lack of intelegence when Sui-Feng said something that made me listen.

"I propose we detain the Ryoka that Kurosaki has brought and make her pay for her crimes!" That bitch can't leave well enough alone.

"Captain Sui-Feng, why do you propose such an a-" I made a big mistake. I interrupted the old man.

"I propose that you remove her from her position as Captain of second squad."

"And what is your reasoning for this?"

"She is abusing her position as a captain to propose to punish someone I love, just because she holds a personal grudge against me. She tried to kill me on multiple occasions. And has been illegally spying on me without orders to. Don't look at me like that Sui-Feng you're not exactly stealthy by my standards."

"How dare you! You insult my pride as an assassin! What by your standards is stealthy!?"

"The fact that I'm not even in this room." I learned how to project images of myself using my reiatsu and solidifying it.

"That's a literal impossibility! Your reiatsu is coming out of you! I can feel it!" she will never learn. I open the door to the meeting hall and make the copy of me fade.

"I will say this once. I am a god." Oh how fun it is to fuck with them once in a while.

"Kurosaki! What is the meaning of this!?" Damn old man. Be quiet for once.

"I'm not obligated to share anything with any of you."

"That is treason!" Sui-Feng I swear I will kill you with my thumb.

"Oh would you shut up with the treason thing!?" To my surprise it was Toshiro who said that. "Just because you hold a personal grudge and found out he can't die by your hands you just want to torture him emotionally and mentally. I agree with him, she should be stripped of position."

"Two captains approve. Five more needed." I saw that large dog man raise his hand. "Three. Four needed." Jushiro and Shunsui raised their arms. "Five. Two needed." And Unohana raised her arm. "Six. One needed." Nobody else raised their arm for three minutes. "Motion denied, Captain Sui-Feng keeps her position."

"I move for the same proposition but this time for Kurosaki!" Sui-Feng be quiet.

"All in favor of stripping Captain Kurosaki of rank, raise your arm."

To my shock everyone started laughing at her, I too joined in. And then that old man shot out a massive wave of his Reiatsu, all the other captains started sweating and I'm just standing here like nothing.

"Captain Sui-Feng, are you dense?" That scientist spoke up pointing to her forehead. "I for one despise him as a person, but we do need another commander-class captain." Commander-class? I like how that sounds.

"Motion denied!" The old man shouted, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "And from this point on he will be acknowledges as Commander Kurosaki!" What…wait, what!?

"Excuse me, what exactly does that mean!?" I ask confused.

"Nothing. It's just a title. I'm Captain Commander, if you wish you may be acknowledged as Commander Kurosaki since you are well above captain class. And to spite Sui-Feng." I feel like giving him a high five.

"You can't be serious Captain Commander!" Sui-Feng shouted with a slight tint of red on her face. The little bitch is getting embarrassed. Aww.

"I very well am! Now, Commander Kurosaki, for your first official act as Cap-Commander…You will bring us Yoruichi Shihoin and Urahara Kisuke!" Why!? Do they want to execute them? What are they planning…

"I accept this task, but what may I ask, are you planning to do with them?" I really hope I don't bring them to death. Well, maybe I wish death on them a bit. A lot. Okay I want them dead.

"I gave them a choice when you became captain, they are to tell me their decisions tomorrow so bring them to me. Go now."

What the hell is going on…why all of a sudden are they acting all so friendly? I leave the meeting after we were dismissed and after the waterfall of hate thrown at me by that little bitch. Tier following me to the Senkaimon.

"Say, Ichigo."

"Yes, Tier?"

"Why does that woman hate you so much?" If I could silence her with a kiss I would, even I don't know the answer to that.

"Probably because she has no authority over me."

"Oh, well I wonder what they want with those two…"

We get to the Senkaimon and have those seals placed on us. After running through it we came out above Urahara's little shop. And no surprise he's asleep in front. Yoruichi being a cat and laying on his stomach.

"Tier, grab the cat and be ready to run through." I whisper into her ear and she nods.

…

"That was too much effort." Yoruichi woke up after Tier accidentally touched her tail and started running. Making us chase her for an hour while Urahara remained comatose, only waking when we arrive. I had to stop Yoruichi with my Bankai…she's too fast.

"You could have just told us we had to come." Damn cat.

"You didn't have to bite my hand then." Tier said turning away.

"Come on now ladies, don't fight!" Urahara you be quiet.

I drag them to the old man and he starts his speech.

"Well what did you two decide!?" That was blunt.

"Eh…well you see~ we forgot the choices." I will shove that hat up your ass…

"Death or join his squad." WHAT!? NO WHY? WHY ME!? Wait…I can dump paperwork on them; they were both captains before so they're used to it.

"Oh…but they are equal, no? And what's this he kept saying about being commander?" Yoruichi just shut up. I'm dying on the inside but a statue on the outside.

"To spite Sui-Feng on a personal grudge she has for him. Unofficially he has a higher rank than the captains but lower than me. And your choices?"

"We concede, we will join him…under the condition that I can keep my hat." I will make you wash the barracks.

"Shut up Kisuke." Thank you, Yoruichi.

"Fine, as of this moment you are assigned to Commander Kurosaki's squad. Squad five. He will decide your positions."

"Oh, I have a few positions in mind." Yoruichi turned and winked at me when she said that. The old man is staring at her with eyes the size of plates.

…

"Okay…squad, I have an announcement that…whatever. This is Kisuke Urahara, a lazy perverted exile. And this is Yoruichi Shihoin, another lazy perverted exile who happens to be a cat. They are the new sixth and seventh seat. Hinamori has been demoted to eighth." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Momo sulking in the corner again. Aiko was staring at Yoruichi with watery eyes, maybe they know each other. "No questions, good, dismissed. You three, my office." I point to the two exiles and Aiko.

"Now Yoruichi, meet Aiko. She's a Shihoin child from Inuzuri." At this point Orihime and Rukia came in and kissed me at the same time. Each get one cheek.

"Aiko? I don't know any Shihoin that would even go to…never mind, my brother is an idiot. Nice to meet you, Aiko."

"So, Commander Strawberry, where are you taking us for our first date?" Rukia…

"All three of you!?"

"Well, yes, since Tier gets you all day me and Orihime figured that all of us should get to go with you."

"Rukia, I don't know anything about this place, I know of a strip bar that Shunsui dragged me to, and that's it."

"Kurosaki-kun! I have an idea!"

"Inoue, what is it?" I look over to see her smiling, sitting next to Tier, I love how quickly they got along, considering… I can't help but smile at this.

"We could go to Unohana-san's garden! She said she hasn't had many patients that need rehab and so nobody goes into her garden."

"I think that would be nice." Tier spoke up from the mountain of paperwork she had put off for two days.

"Okay, it's settled, I'll take you to her garden…And tier, I was wondering, if your mask fragment were to crack and break, what would happen?"

"It wouldn't be a problem until the entire thing goes, than I would revert to either a mindless Vasto Lorde and try and kill all of you, or die."

"I was wondering if it would hurt to lose the parts covering your face. You have such a beautiful face."

"I…it won't hurt, I don't think. But the action to remove it will…"

"I might be able to do it painlessly!" Orihime shouts as she puts her hands to her hairclips the little fairy things, never can remember the names of her abilities, go and cover her face. "By focusing only on the mask that covers your neck and above…I think I can erase it."

"While you're doing that…Urahara, come with me." I stand up and leave the others there, we start making our way to the garden and find the fraccion there.

"Hello…Master, please don't punish us." Mila-Rose is holding a copy of that damn magazine.

"I might have to if you call me master again." I give her a wink and she turns red and hides behind Sung-Sun, who just gives a weak laugh. I can say, they have warmed up to me, at least they talk to me. It was much quicker than I thought.

"Maybe you can punish me later…Master." This time it was Apacci, lazily lying on a branch in one of the trees.

"Oh…Commander, you are a lucky man."

I don't even need to respond to that. I just put my hand on his shoulder and pulse my reiatsu and he just falls to the ground, awake but limp.

"Now, what I was going to ask you was…Could you teach me kido?"

"I guess…Just don't kill me when you blow up."

…

"Okay, let's try Byakurai. Hado number 4." He held out his right arm and pointed it to the sky. "Hado no. 4 Byakurai!" A blast of lightning escaped his fingers. I think the incantations take too long…but I tried Sho without saying anything and dislocated my shoulder.

"Okay, what do I do for this one…?"

"Focus on electricity flowing a stream out of your finger, and solidify your reiatsu into that electricity."

"Uh, Okay…" I point my finger at the sky and do what he said. "Hado no. 4 Byakurai!" Nothing. "Hado no. 4 Byakurai!" And a massive wave of electricity blast out of my entire hand around a thousand times larger than what he did, I think I messed up so I look to him he was slack-jawed sitting on the ground.

"Ichigo…That wasn't Byakurai…but something much, much more powerful…how did you do that without saying the correct name?"

"Correct name?" A higher level, is that what he means?"

"That was Hado 88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." What. Did he just say words?

"Sorry what…?"

"Hi-ryu-ge-ki-zo-ku-shin-ten-rai-ho. Now do that again but use that incantation." I still have no clue what he said.

"Hado no. 88 Hiryukegizokushitentaiho!" Nothing. "Are you sure that's what It is called?"

"Hi-ryu-ge-ki-zo-ku-shin-ten-rai-ho." Ah, I get it now, I either said it wrong, or he's just fucking with me.

"Hado no. 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" The blast that escaped my hand was about twice the size of what I did earlier, when it stops I notice I'm standing in a crater that was formed by the force of the blast and he was covered in dust. I manage to poorly stifle a laugh, I noticed that Apacci was thrown from the tree and into a koi pond and the other two fraccion were wide eyed.

"Ichigo…did…was that…?"

Unohana was standing behind me behind a barrier of some kind.

"Oh, Captain Unohana! Long time no see!"

"Oh, Kisuke. What brings you here?"

"The Captain Commander threatened me and Yoruichi with death unless we joined Commander Strawberry's squad."

"Oh, I see. And…back to my question. Was that Hado 88?"

"Yeah it was why?" I have a feeling Urahara is going to get his ass kicked by her.

"I wanted to teach him Kido." She had that smile. The smile that broke everyone's resolve.

"Oh, But I…"

"I wanted to teach him Kido." That smile…He's gone!?

"Uhh, Captain Unohana…I…"

"Please…call me Retsu."

"Do I ha-"

"Please…call me Retsu."

"Oh, al-alright…Retsu…well I have to be going now." I quickly make my way to the-nope.

"Kin. Now if I release you…convince them to let me share with them." ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?

…

I've been sitting here for ten minutes, I could easily break this Bakudo, but I fear she will do something to me if I do. She left after a few minutes but I know she would be able to tell if I break it. Oh, she's back…CRAP. She brought them…oh Tier's mask…It no longer covers her face or neck, she's so beautiful, and are those tattoos? Two blue lightning bolts. They only add to her beauty. Her smile. CRAP she's smiling. They are all smiling…My life ends here.

"Oh please just find a way to kill me and do it." I beg as I break her Bakudo.

"Nonsense, Ichigo she made a good argument."

"And what was that argument!?" I shout, and then I realize I don't want to know.

"She said 'Share him with me' and who are we to deny her!" Tier shouted, a forced smile on her face.

"Whatever fine, Retsu welcome. It's been a long day. I'm going to go to my quarters and sleep, Tier you're in charge."

…

I found that I cannot sleep. The thought of Unohana being my…I can't say it. This is a bad Idea, I should have just shot down Rukia and accepted Tier. Wow, what brought that on? Orihime too, she loved me for so long, way before I even met Rukia. I might aswell make the most of it. At least Unohana has a weird obsession with me so she will be happy anytime I acknowledge her, even if she is like fifty times my age, come to think of it…I don't know exactly how old Rukia, Tier or Unohana are…I know that Orihime is 19 like me, and…whatever…Too tired now.

My slumber was disrupted by hair in my face…my hair smells good. Wait, I don't have hair like that!? I open my eyes to see yellow. I brush it away to see Tier curled up on top of me…Why? I see how happily she is sleeping so I don't wake her. I just wrap my right arm around her and pull her closer. She shifted slightly and mumbled something about me, I didn't hear exactly what. The clock on my wall says three A.M. I don't feel tired at all so I just stare at her, she seems so peaceful now, it is hard to believe she was an Espada. And what's more surprising is how Toshiro hasn't tried killing her yet.

"Ichigo…how long have you been awake?" I didn't even notice her wake up. The clock says seven…wow.

"Since three…Why are you sleeping on my chest?" I push some hair from her face and she nuzzles into my chest.

"You're warm…you don't mind, do you?" She has a child-like innocence for being an espada…well actually it doesn't surprise me that the only female espada are similar in personality. Oh Nel…

"I don't mind, you're very special to me." She is…she is the one who started changing me. If I was just a few seconds slower…I don't want to think that. I owe her my life actually…I was one more bullshit order of cleaning the barracks or killing Vasto Lorde from blowing a hole in the Sereitei. A big hole at that. A hole shaped like Zangetsu. She changed my outlook, sure I was being promoted to captain, but that's just a title with forced respect.

"Are you listening?" Oh, crap.

"Hmm, sorry, my mind was somewhere else."

"I was saying, were you watching me sleep?" How should I answer this…

"Yes. You're so beautiful when you sleep." Well, gee thanks brain.

"You're so weird."

…

"Hey Inoue." Orihime came into my office, Tier was still asleep because she went to sleep about an hour before I got up.

"Kurosaki-kun! Retsu-san is so nice! She gave me some robes and tea! Oh she's so nice!" Eh…Orihime isn't going to get me out of this. But I still should spend more time with her.

"Want to go for a walk, or sit in the garden with me?" I take her hand in mine and sand there.

"The garden sounds fun!"

I pull her to my garden and surprisingly the fraccion aren't there. Yoruichi is sleeping in a tree at the other end. We sit under a tree and she lays her head in my lap. Looking up at me with that perfect smile of hers.

"I'm sorry." I apologize and give her a smile.

"For what…?" Oh just wait.

"This." I lift her head up to mine and lock my lips to hers. Our heads locked sideways in a passionate kiss. She tastes like cherries. After a few seconds I let her go from the prison I locked her in.

"I can't tell you how long I wanted to do that with you!" She gives me a wide smile and I start playing with her hair. Oh god…what happens when Unohana wants me to do something with her…I can feel myself pale.

"Well since at the end of the week, you have to go back, I figured I would give you the first real kiss."

"Really? Who gets the second?" Like hell if I know. Rukia? Tier? Unoha…no.

"That has yet to be decided." I feel Rukia's reiatsu. Why is she here so early? Not like her to find me in the morning. "Maybe Rukia, maybe Tier, definitely not Unohana. Speak of the devil." Rukia ran up to us and sat down across from me…another copy of that damn magazine.

"Ichigo! Read!" she opens to a page that reads…

'**KUROSAKI THE PIMP COMMANDER'  
**According to our sources, Commander Kurosaki, a title he recently claimed because he is well over captain-class, has acquired himself quite the harem!  
His love circle includes his first four seated officers, a human girl, Orihime Inoue, The lieutenant of squad thirteen, Rukia Kuchiki, And the captain of squad four! Retsu Unohana! Who will be the next addition?  
Will it be Yoruichi Shihoin? His new sixth seat, former captain of squad two, and mentor of Sui-Feng, just to spite her? Our sources say yes!  
We managed to question him on the previous matter about sex slaves only to hear it was false, but Tier Harribel, his lieutenant and lover called him master, so one can only speculate!

"I…have nothing to say." I really don't. Now that I'm a captain everyone cares if I even sneeze.

"So…Hime, how are you enjoying your Commander boyfriend?"

"He just kissed me!"

"Oh, really? Can I have one?"

"Rukia, I don't think Orihime rolls that way." Three…two…One…Yep she hit me.

"You are such an ass!"

I say nothing but grab the back of her head and lock my lips to hers. She has a sweet taste…like, I don't even know. After she got over the initial shock, she returned the kiss.

"An ass you are hopelessly in love with." I give her a smart ass smirk, all she does is slap me again. I can't say I like the abusive side of her.

…

Wow, Tier is still asleep…I came back to my quarters to check on her and she was still asleep. I walk over and gently nudge her to wake her.

"Ichigo….good morning." She gets up and yawns loudly.

"Good morning, how about good afternoon." I point to the clock and it reads 1:24. She panics and scrambles to get out of the bed and her zanpakuto.

"Sorry I sl-" she was interrupted my me pressing my lips to hers and after a second she returned the kiss full force. She…has no specific flavor I can pick up on. I get surprised by her pushing me down onto the bed all the while not breaking the kiss, she looked me in the eyes and shoved her tongue in my mouth, and electricity ran through my body. It was different than the others…It was better. My tongue starts fighting hers back, and before I knew it, it was five minutes later when she broke away from me. I think I found my favorite. I run my thumb over the bolt no her right cheek, she gives me a soft smile and then wraps her arms around my neck. I have found my favorite.

"Tier…that was great." I can't describe it another way. Magnificent? Sounds too formal. Screw formal.

"Was it…really?" she sounded like I just gave her the best in show award.

"Yeah…Now can you…get off me, so we can go?" She had at some point straddled my waist and was now sitting in a less than family friendly position. With all my might I try to not act on my desires. Resolve fading. Self-control, what is that? Oh thank god she got off.

"Sorry! I...uh, shall we go? I'm sure the squad is waiting for you to address them."

"I already did." I gave her a smug grin and she sighs, she just sat back down on the bed.

"Why don't you go kiss Unohana, she is a woman after all, jealousy will not be tolerated in relationships, or at least that's what she and Rukia told me." Eh…do I have to…but she brings up a point.

'You pussy! Go get some of yourself!' Oh good god, Shiro don't make me…I will come in there and kick your ass. For once why can't it be Zangetsu who reaches out?

'_Because I prefer sitting on the sidelines watching you struggle'_ Zangetsu, why do you do this? … No answer, huh. Figures.

"Do I have to?"

"If you want me to do that again, you will, and maybe next time it won't end so quickly…" why is she such a tease…?

"I will go kiss the demon, but I want my reward for this." I get up and quickly walk out the door.

…

"Oh, Commander Kurosaki, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Retsu, queen of demons…I have to do this. I want to do this. I am dating her, whether I like it or not. At least Isane isn't in here.

"Well, I was wondering, if you wanted your kiss?" God help me.

"If I wanted my kiss? I didn't expect it to be a question but yes, come here." The end sounded like a command. "Come here." Definitely a command. I do as she says. Regrettably.

"Umm…Retsu I-" I was silenced by her grabbing me and pinning me to a wall and shoving her tongue in my mouth, not forcefully like I expected but unwelcomed, gradually I return it once I realize she isn't that bad. I start to fight back her tongue with mine and oh that just happened. She grabbed my dick. I would try to form words but my brain won't do that right now. I'm stuck here hopelessly enjoying this. Suddenly she releases my lips and looks into my eyes. Still holding on to me…shit. No, go away please not now.

"Oh, Ichigo is that Zangetsu or are you happy to see me?" She did not just say that…

"Could I possibly have that back?"

I admit that I liked the kiss, but I could have gone without the death grip. She released me after I asked, and then she gave me another kiss in the same fashion but this time it's welcomed and returned immediately. Not as good as Tier. She still is number one.

"Now, Ichigo I expect to see you frequently, don't go playing with my emotions." Oh, you're one to talk.

"I'll come back alone in two days, but you're welcome to sit in your garden with the others and me tomorrow, after all, it is a date for everyone…"

…

"Okay, I did it. Oh hey you three." I go to my office and see Tier doing her paperwork, I noticed her fraccion on the couch in the corner.

"Hey." The three greet me in unison, Tier just smiles at me.

"Well, I'm proud of you, how was it."

"I'll tell you later. Now I just have to wait for Urahara to get back from what I'm having him do."

"What are you having him do?"

"Bother Kurostuchi." I told Urahara to go bother his replacement. He seemed eager to do so. Yoruichi just sleeps all day, I don't really have anything for her to do, although I have seen Sui-Feng watching her with wide eyes. As long as she doesn't bother me, she can spy on that cat all day if she wants, I don't care.

"So, Master, what is the next degrading act you want us to perform?" I will kill you Apacci. Just shut up.

"Careful, he might actually tell you to do something, and you will have to obey." Tier hit the nail on the head.

It hasn't been a week since I met her and she already talks like we've known each other for years.

"Thank you Tier." I give Apacci a mischevious glance and I could see the worry on her face.

…

"So, Commander Kurosaki, that's an interesting title, don't you think?" I am in Jushiro's office drinking some tea with him, waiting for Rukia.

"It bothers Sui-Feng so I like it. And it wouldn't make much sense for a Commander-class Shinigami to be called captain, now would it?"

"That is a good point. And I must say…the recent rumors about you…"

"The only thing true is that I am dating Inoue, Rukia, Tier and Unohana, the last one forced me to go with it." I swear, I will destroy Hisagi and Rangiku.

"I think that is interesting. So Rukia is being pretty slow huh, usually she jumps at the mention of you."

"I'm here!" Rukia busts in, breathing heavily.

"What the hell happened to you?" I look to see her covered in dirt, with twigs in her hair.

"I was…out in forest somewhere." She doesn't seem to be able to form words.

"See you later." I get up and drag Rukia out the door.

"Do I have to keep moving…?" She seems really worn out.

…

"So…you really don't want to wait for me to go wash up? I'm covered in dirt." She doesn't realize that she could be covered in blood and I would still stand with her.

"If you really want to go be clean so badly, use my shower. I don't care whether or not you do." That sounded cold.

"Fine…I'll go use yours…no peeking." As if that was an invitation. As if that was an invitation. If that was an invitation…No I've decided Tier will be first. When…not so sure. I walk her to my quarters and let her in, I just sit outside thinking about stupid things not worth mentioning to anyone. It must have been a while because I woke up to the sound of the shower still going. Apparently nobody sees a reason to wake the captain…eh, Commander passed out in the hall. A few more minutes go by and Rukia comes out, hair still wet, I once told her how pretty her hair was when it was wet. I kiss her cheek and gently take her hand.

"So, enjoy long showers eh?"

"Well, if I knew you were waiting outside I would have been done in a few minutes, but a captains shower is much, much fancier then a lieutenant's shower." Come to think of it…I never used the showers here before I became a captain, I would just use the hot springs at squad four.

"So, Rukia. Next time I go back, do you want to try going with me? I figured we could go ice skating again." Ice skating, that's when I noticed how pretty she was, I noticed how much I liked her. I looked to her to see happiness in her eyes; she really had fun that day. It's been so long.

"Yes! Yes! I would love to!" She reaches up and give me a kiss on the cheek.

We start walking to my office to check on Tier, and when we get there, Urahara and Yoruichi are in there talking to her. Damn.

"So, you seem to be Ichigo's favorite." Urahara, as usual is right on the money.

"No, he has equal feelings for us, well maybe not the captain, but for me, Rukia and Orihime."

"And that's why he looks so happy when you follow him around." Yoruichi, being as blunt as ever.

I decide spying isn't fun, so me and Rukia go in.

"Stop teasing my Vice-Commander."

"Oh, we're not teasing her, right, Ti-chan?" Yoruichi's words. I saw Tier shiver at the name she was given.

"Ichigo…I'm so sad, they are teasing me." Tier started whining like a little girl and then laughs.

"So, have you taken one of them yet?" There's more than one way to skin a cat. I haven't decided which one to use yet.

At her question I saw Tier and Rukia blush and look down. Tier just kept writing on her last form and kept her blush present.

"No! I wouldn't do that so soon!"

"Well, to be fair, if you asked Orihime, she would throw herself on you, and Retsu would be undress before you finished your sentence." Urahara, I'm making you clean the barracks.

"Urahara, you're cleaning the barracks tomorrow for that." His face shows that he regrets his words.

"So, who is first…anyway." I can't believe Rukia asked me that.

Tier.

"I don't know, don't ask me this question."

"It should be Tier." What? I look at Tier to see her hiding her face in her arms on her desk.

"How do you come up with that?"

"Well, I noticed that when you met her, you changed for the better, started being happy and smiling. You look like you did in the past. When you were protecting either me or Orihime, you looked happy."

I never knew she looked at me like that in those situations.

"B-b-b-but he…he knew you three for much longer…" Oh. Tier. She does have a point; I can't take my eyes off the dark shade of red her tanned skin turned. It made those blue lightning bolts stand out more.

"I haven't decided, it's not as simple as choosing what kind of soup you would like, Rukia. Maybe I do pick her, what would Orihime or you feel, if I picked you what would Orihime and Tier feel, If I picked Orihime what would you and Tier think."

"I see your dilemma. And it isn't even up to you, it's up to us if we even let you have sex with us."

That is very true, no matter what I won't force any of them, especially Orihime, she's mentally fragile ever since that Ulquiorra incident.

"Where is Orihime anyway?" I almost forgot Yoruichi was here, she was being oddly quiet.

"Unohana is showing her around."

"Ichigo…are you a virgin?" Astonishingly it was Rukia who asked, I should tell her yes, but that isn't true. Rangiku many times, some other female Shinigami, that I can't be bothered to remember their names, they just wanted to sleep with the Winter War Hero.

"No."

"Oh…Is that so…well be gentle with Tier, looking at how she is reacting to talking about sex, I'm guessing she is a virgin." Wow Rukia, I wonder if she is.

"Can we switch the subject!?" Tier shouted out and Yoruichi got up and left now that her favorite subject was over. Urahara was still sulking, thinking of a way to get out of cleaning the barracks. Down the hall I could hear Mila-Rose and Apacci yelling at Sung-Sun, I could hear Aiko calling Yoruichi.

"To what, my hollow queen?" I chuckle out, this made Rukia laugh and Urahara could be heard with a small chuckle

"Hollow Queen? I like that." Tier giggled a bit and then stood up and walked over to my desk and sat on it looking into my eyes. "So, I'm the favorite?" Yes.

"I don't have a favorite."

'Ichigo, don't dig a deeper grave by lying.' Zangetsu, you aren't helping.

"Oh, too bad…" Rukia now got up and made her way to my desk. She sat closely to Tier, the differences between them were night and day. It only made them both more beautiful.

What is she planning…She keeps moving close to Ti-What.

Rukia kissed Tier's cheek.

What.

"Rukia!?" Tier managed to say as she pulled away.

"Yes, Hollow Queen?"

"What are you doing!?" Tier pulled away from another kiss on the cheek.

"Kissing my girlfriend, duh." What. Since when has Rukia been-What. Rukia managed to get Tier on the lips, Urahara was now watching this as confused as I am. But the strange thing was that she didn't pull away.

"That makes sense. Right Ichigo?" What.

"I think his mind just burned out." Rukia leaned over and kissed me. She tastes like Tier's lips.

"I didn't think you were like that, Rukia, Tier. And what the hell are you staring at? Seventh seat?"

"Nothing!" That fan wielding pervert…He got up and ran out of the room because of the glare I gave him.

Oh it is nice to have authority.

"Well, since we're with you, we're with each other." Damn female logic making perfect sense all the time. Tier just nodded along with Rukia. Well, I won't say I didn't enjoy that.

"I can't argue with that, oh good god…Retsu and Orihime…" I nearly gagged at the thought of Retsu kissing Orihime.

"And I have experimented."

Me and Tier just glared at her in confusion.

"What…I was lonely during those seventeen months…"

"Let me guess…Rangiku?" I already know the answer to that, I walked into Rangiku's quarters and saw them kissing, but they didn't notice me so I left.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess…Come in Orihime." I could feel her at the other side of the door. She came in with a smile.

"Kurosaki-kun, hi!" I love her smile.

"Orihime…come here." Rukia motions for her to come near her. No. I jump up and grab her and carry her to the couch. And sit down, her on my lap.

"Nope. Mine." I kiss her on the cheek quickly and she rests her head against my chest. "Inoue, how do you like it here?"

"Everything is so pretty here!" Eh, it gets dull fast. Stay here for a month and you'll hate it.

"Yeah, it is." Tier looks jealous. After a few seconds she comes and sits on the couch with me. She reaches over and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. And now Rukia has the same look, she comes over and gives me a kiss. I think I know where this is probably going.

…

I was wrong. Oh I was wrong. How wrong I was.

"Isn't this nice?" Rukia. You have a weird way of making me do things.

"It is nice to get out once in a while." Toshiro, how she managed to get Toshiro and Tier to be next to each other without them killing each other, maybe they like watermelon more than they hate each other. That's right. Rukia dragged us and him to a lake somewhere in Rukongai and had like ten watermelon.

"Captain Hitsugaya, would you like some more?" Tier asked holding a slice of melon to him. The weird thing is he smiled as he took it, amazing how he just doesn't care that she nearly killed him.

"Thank you Harribel-san."

I have Rukia resting her head on my lap as I run my hand through her hair. Orihime is taking a small nap under a tree a few yards away. At least Unohana isn't here.

"Kurosaki."

"Yeah, Toshiro?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you! Anyway, what I was saying, you have an interesting relationship with these three girls." That's right, eat your watermelon and shut up.

"I can't help it if I have feelings to each of them now can I? It's not choosing soup."

Again with the soup?

"Soup?" Right, he wasn't there. Rukia stop your laughing. I cup my hand over her mouth.

"Eh, don't ask-Damn Rukia!" She bit me!

"Your hands taste like watermelons! You're my watermelon flavored stra-"

I silence her with a kiss. Watermelons. I pull away from her and feel something over my eyes.

"Orihime, have a nice nap?"

"Oh, you're no fun! And yes I did! I had some weird dream would you like to hear?" Oh good god no.

"No, that's alright, have some melon, we have like eight more." Her dreams always have been…out there. I cut up some melon and hand her a slice which she happily eats.

"Mind if I join?" Somehow Unohana found us.

"Yeah, have some melon." I motion for her to sit next to me and hand her a slice.

"Oh, so you finally acknowledge you are dating me as well? I was beginning to think that you were ignoring me." She gives that smile, Toshiro moves away slightly. You bastard, don't leave me with this.

"You're a captain, so I figured you would be a bit more busy than lieutenants I was going to come by again later." Quick lies don't hurt, right? She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and mumbled something I couldn't hear. No matter, probably something perverted.

…

"That was fun, but I must return to my barracks, Inoue-san, would you like to accompany me back?" Before I knew it, Toshiro and Rukia left. Unohana was leaving and I noticed the sun has already gone down.

"Umm…yeah! Bye Kurosaki-kun! Tier-san!" She kisses me and then follows Unohana away, me and Tier are still sitting here.

"Today was fun." Tier got up and sat on my lap. I rest my head on her shoulder and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Yeah…Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How come over the last two years of me sweeping Hueco Mundo eliminating powerful hollows, I never ran into you…but you knew Nel?"

"I always hid, the reiatsu you released was well over mine, and I knew going near you would have probably been a death sentence." The sadness has returned to her voice.

I don't say anything but tighten my arms.

"Ichigo…But I'm glad that I didn't hide when I felt you the last time."

"I'm glad you didn't either. You changed me that day. I wouldn't have changed a thing. Except the part where you got stabbed." I think I love her.

"Always stay with me." Of course I will Tier.

"I would never even think of leaving you Tier." I turn her head so she's facing me and I lock my lips with hers.

After about three minutes go by we get up and start making our way to the barracks. When we get back, it's very quiet, only a few squad members are up and about, the rest are either out at bars or in their quarters.

We get to my quarters and She gets into the bed, I go and feed the Koi.

"Ichigo…today was fun." She is obviously tired.

"It was…" I let out a yawn and come back in. Get in the bed and she rolls over to face me.

"Ichigo…we haven't known each other for long…but I want to tell you this. I love you." I feel the same way, don't worry Tier.

"I love you too, Tier."

"Am I the first one you told that too?"

"Yes."

She moves closer to me and puts her arm around me and shuts her eyes.

"That makes me happy."

I fell in love with my supposed enemy, I fell in love with Tier without even knowing her for a week. I feel differently about her than I do about the others, it is love, right? I don't know, I just know it is stronger than what I feel for Rukia and Orihime. Retsu has forced her way in, so she doesn't even have a strong 'like' going for her.

"I'm happy if you're happy." She kisses me lightly and then rolls back over so she isn't facing me, she backed up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. After a while of her not saying anything I'm pretty sure she fell asleep in my arms.

"I love you." I whispered.

…

"Commander Kurosaki, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Okay, let's begin."

"On second thought, I'll just stay right here…"

Rangiku was following me as I was out walking, waiting for Tier to finish her paperwork, and we decided to be professional and paperwork comes first.

"You know I can't have sex with you anymore, right?" I turn to her, I need to make it clear that the past is gone.

"I'm not such a person to ruin a relationship with my best friends." I call bullshit.

"I'll take your word for it."

"I will say, it was fun while it lasted." She wasn't so bad herself. And it was fun. But the other three…or more…that drugged me and I woke up next to naked in the morning.

"Likewise. So is there a specific reason you're following me around today?"

"Nothing in particular, I'm hiding under your reiatsu so my captain doesn't find me." Oh, Rangiku, if I could suppress myself better…

"Oh alright, well, do you want to come with me back to my barracks?"

"No, no, no! Me and Orihime-chan are going to have a little girls day!" Oh I can only see this ending badly…

"Don't tell her about our past adventures, okay?"

"Got it!" She yells to me as she runs to the fourth barracks. Oh boy…

…

"Tier, I'm back, you still aren't done? I'll take half of them." I get to my office and see Tier slowly writing away and still had a stack of papers to finish. I said I would take half but I only left her one.

"Thank you, I still have trouble with these type of forms."

"No problem, even though I was third seat in squad one, they made me do these forms, don't know why." We finish the papers together; she finished a little before me because I took twenty of them from her.

"Thanks for the help Ichigo." We both get up and sit on the couch, we aren't going to do anything today, except sit around and wait for Urahara to finish cleaning. That's right, he is actually doing it. Yoruichi is talking with Aiko, they got friendly really quick. The fraccion are sleeping in the garden again.

"You're welcome, you should have told me that you have trouble with these, I would have stayed and helped with them, I'll teach you how to do them more efficiently tomorrow."

"That sounds good, are you sure that Urahara is actually cleaning the barracks?"

Oh I made sure he would.

"_If you don't clean the barracks I'll burn your hat."_

"He knows he has to do it."

We just sat together on the couch in silence for a few minutes and then there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." I don't recognize their reiatsu.

"Captain, I came to apologize for my actions the other day to the Low-Born." It is the man who lost the use of his legs when he hit the ground.

"No. You said Low-Born again, if you continue to insult people who you think you are better than, I will kill you, as a human."

My words seem to have silenced him. I see him clench his fists. Anticipating an attack I mentally prepare to use a kido, but then realize the barracks would be gone if I used one indoors. He wordlessly turned and left.

"It's good to be feared sometimes."

"That it is, Ichigo. That it is." Tier nodded and then shut her eyes again; she looks so peaceful leaning against me. Rukia said she had to go lead a team to go kill an Adjuchas that appeared in Rukon somewhere. Unohana is busy healing half of squad eleven, like usual. And Orihime…Rangiku…I hope this ends okay.

I was about to say something and a hell butterfly landed on my finger.

'Go assist squad thirteen with the Adjuchas. Immediately.' I don't recognize the voice, but doesn't matter. I expand my senses and find Rukia.

"Tier I have to go, I'll be back."

…

Where is she damn it! It was this way!

Holy crap.

The team she led was either dead or collapsed. I hear the sound of Rukia using Hakuren and I flash in that direction.

There was a massive hollow with a head like a shark with a pointed nose. It was humanoid and had scythes sticking from its elbows.

"BANKAI!" I release my Bankai and flash at it, appearing behind it. Surprisingly it lived so I spun around.

"Getsuga…Tenshou!" It felt different…it felt heavy and colder. I know my Bankai has a cold feeling when I use that…but this was like ice. The giant hollow was decimated, and it dissolved, Rukia flew over to me and then stumbled as she landed.

"Ichigo…! How did you…?"

"I was told to come assist you; I don't know who sent the hell butterfly though."

"Probably from squad twelve. I requested back up, but that was before I lost any men. If only that idiot who took the request was faster…" She was covered in dirt and I could see her struggling to stand, so I just pick her up in my arms.

…

"Hey, Retsu, can you heal Rukia for me?" I came through the doors to her barracks to see her leaving a room near the door.

"Certainly, what happened to her?"

"I don't know, I killed an Adjuchas that she was fighting, all I know is that she can't stand on her own."

"I can stand just fine you fool!" She tries to struggle away from me, I move my arm and she falls to her knees.

"See?" I help her up and followed Unohana to a separate area and lay her on the bed.

"Rukia, how many men did you lose that they sent Ichigo?" Good point, I want to know too.

"I know for sure that twenty of them died, and about seven were incapacitated." Just how powerful are these Adjuchas?

"That makes sense, those hollows would give even your brother a run for his money." What? Really?

"I know, that's why my captain sent me heading a team of twenty something." Are these hollow really that powerful now? The way they are describing them sound like espada…

"Just be lucky that Ichigo is…well, him. You are slightly concussed, a hit to you could have killed you."

…

"…Hime, did you like that?" I hear Rangiku talking on the other side of the door. Orihime starts sputtering some words I can't understand and then slides the door open and shuts it quickly once she gets in. Oh boy, she's blushing.

"Inoue? Something happen?" Me and Tier look up to her from the couch. She just hides her face in her hands and curls into a ball. Weird.

"Nothing happened Kurosaki-kun! Rangiku-san…never mind!" I think I know what happened…I told her not to.

"What did she tell you…?" I'm expecting a list of locations and durations knowing her.

"She told me that…you and her…list of positions." Her frame tensed at the word positions. Tier looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"That's in the past now, nothing but sex." I see her loosen her tense figure as if being relieved.

"So all she was for you was sex?" Tier asked. Okay Ichigo…careful with the answer here…

"She was nothing but a willing source of stress-release. We both knew our relationship with each other was just…let's say, friends with benefits?"

"I think it's very good of you to tell us now, instead of us finding out, let's say…ten months from now and she just brings it up out of nowhere." Tier has a good point. She got up and took Orihime's hand and led her to the couch, and sat her on my lap. Tier went out of the room, I'm not sure where she is planning to go.

"Kurosaki-kun…When was the last time you and Rangiku-san…"

"A few weeks before I met Tier. Don't worry, before she came for you today, I made sure she knew what was between us was over." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and she smiles. I wrap my arms around her waist tightly.

"Kurosaki-kun. I feel so safe in your arms."

"Don't you think it's time we use first names? I do with the others."

"O-Okay, I-Ichigo!"

"Orihime, you are my princess." Wow that was cheesy.

"That was so cheesy, but thanks anyway Ichigo." I knew it. I just give her a weak smile and then she captures my lips with hers. It isn't demanding, just gentle and exploring. Before I knew it, minutes had passed and Rukia was sitting on my desk, bandages around her head and her arm in a sling. I made eye contact with her from behind the kiss. She is just smiling at me; I shoot her a little wink as I tighten my arms around Orihime for a second and then break the kiss.

"Hime-chan that was unlike you." Rukia spoke up causing Orihime to jump.

"Rukia! When did you get here!?" I am struggling to hide my laugh.

"About three minutes ago. And now I jealous." Oh I know where this is going. Rukia gets up and walks towards us, Orihime stands and moves aside, but Rukia keeps going to her, Orihime tenses up when Rukia puts her hand on her cheek. After a second she plants a gentle kiss on her. Rukia pulled away and left Orihime paralyzed and confused.

"Rukia!" Orihime finally shouts as if her brain just caught up with her.

"Finally realize what just happened?" Rukia, please don't tease-WHAT. Orihime just jumped at Rukia kissing her back, the same way she did to me. What. This is not the same innocent Orihime I knew. What.

"Well, now that we established that you're okay with this, where is Tier?" Rukia has a valid question…where is she…?

"No clue? She left a while ago? Maybe taking a shower."

'Are you sure that you're sane? You just said she was in the shower and you aren't imagining it!?' How do you know I'm not, and go away.

'I see and think everything you do! I am you!' Shiro, don't make me come in there sand shove your zangetsu up your ass.

Silence.

I thought so.

I feel her nearby, maybe she actually is. Never mind, the fraccion are with her.

"Ichigo, you're taking Orihime back tomorrow right?" Rukia wants to go skating that badly, huh?

"Yeah, are you sure that you want to go ice skating, you seem in poor condition?"

"I should be fine in a gigai, so…I'm fine with it."

"If you say so…Orihime, after I take you back, I won't be by for another month…and I can't believe I forgot to ask. What about college?"

"I don't go to college! And I own my own bakery!" How do you stay in business?

"Oh, that's nice, I'll come by some time." I'll at least humor her.

"I can make you something with Broc-" I silence her with a quick kiss and I get up and leave.

…

"Hello you four, up to anything interesting?" I don't need to ask, I followed Tier's reiatsu and it led me to the training grounds out behind the barracks, Tier was training her fraccion.

"Ah, Ichigo hi, no, just training my fraccion, they still need to improve, just captain level isn't enough, I want them higher than average." I just now realized that my officers second through seventh are captain or above.

"We are higher than average, this is slave driving…" Mila-Rose complained as she lie face down in the dirt.

"Maybe for you! Who has no skill! For me that was a walk in the park!" I look to Apacci who yelled at Mila-Rose, Apacci was sitting next to an unconscious Sung-Sun, not as beat as Mila-Rose, but I could tell that as just a front.

"Oh, well Apacci_-chan _If Tier is too light for you; I could step in for her." I bent over her and looked her in the eyes. I will admit, though, her eyes do bother me a bit.

"Oh boy am I beat!" She acts and falls back in a cloud of dirt. I sense something…off…about Sung-Sun, her reiatsu is…much, much higher now. I turn in her direction and see why. She unconsciously used her resurreccion.

"Has that happened before?" I ask, pointing to the large snake woman.

"Her reiatsu has been a bit unstable since we came here, that might have something to do with it." Tier moved to her and woke her with a jolt. She opened her eyes and her face flushed slightly and then she sealed it.

"I thought that was how she normally was, so I didn't notice." I hold my hand down to Sung-Sun, but she just huffs and turns away. Gee sorry.

"Sung-Sun, don't be cold to him." Tier scolds her as she stands on her own.

"If he wasn't a womanizer I would." Ouch.

"Sung-Sun!"

"Tier, it's fine, she's entitled to her thoughts. Her words don't change how I see you." I give her a wave. "I'm going to go talk to the Captain Commander, he needed me for something, see you guys later."

…

"Now that I have agreed to your request, I want you to do something for me."

"Okay, what would that be?" Please nothing in Hueco Mundo.

"I want you to choose the specialization of your squad." Huh?

"Specialization?"

"As you are all too familiar with, squad eleven is combat…four, medical…"

"Oh, okay, I get it. I would like my squad to be the elite force, like the squad that is used as either a wall on the front lines, massive defense, and as you just agreed, I will have other captain-class Shinigami joining my squad." He approved of me recruiting the Visored. Now most of my seated officers are at or above captain class, if they join that is.

"Are these arrancar realy as powerful as you say, they seem basically at a lieutenant level, your vice commander may be a bit above a typical captain."

"In their resurreccion they could probably hold off against to captains." Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at me for this.

"Are you sure you aren't planning to take over the Sereitei are you, Commander Kurosaki?"

"If I was, I will have killed you, all the captains and put a hole in the Sereitei the shape of Zangetsu." I give him a little smirk and he chuckles a bit, surprisingly. A second later, Sui-Feng busts through the door. What now?

"Captain Sui-Feng, what is the meaning of this interruption?" Yes, what is the reason for today's harassment.

"I overheard him threatening you!" She already had her Shikai active.

"Stand down, Sui-Feng." I order, not looking in her direction.

"You have no authority to order me!" Oh, just shut up…

"If you recall, _Captain _Sui-Feng," he emphasized captain. "_Commander _Kurosaki is a higher rank than you are, he has authority over all captains, it is the least I can do for keeping him against his will, and to reward him for not killing us all." I turn to him with wide eyes and he nodded to me.

"Oh, in that case, as my first official order, Captain Sui-Feng…"

"What…Commander?"

"Remove the stick from your ass and leave us to our business. Run along now and I'll send Yoruichi over later."

"How dare you treat Yoruichi-sama as an item!"

"Are you talking back to your superiors, Sui-Feng?" Oh, Old man, thank you for being less…you.

"N-no…"

"And what good to you think your Shikai can do against me, I doubt even your Bankai could do much to me." I narrow my eyes at her and focus my reiatsu on her weapon, a small crack forms along the finger, dagger, thing.

"What the hell?" Oh it's fun to fuck with her.

"Leave before I disintegrate it." another crack forms.

"Yes…Commander." She turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay, so back to my elite squad proposition."

"It is a good idea, I give it that. I will announce it at the next captain meeting, in the meantime, go get your recruits." If they agree that is.

…

"Where the hell are they…?" I ask myself quietly, I'm talking to myself, must be going insane. Orihime was reluctant to let me leave, I spent a few hours this morning with her.

I found their warehouse…but they aren't here… trapdoor." I look and see that trap door they had. I go and open it; suddenly a huge wave of reiatsu hits me, not enough for me to fell any negative effects but enough to make me wonder. I head down the trap door to see the all too familiar training grounds. I guess this cloak that Urahara gave me is actually suppressing me completely. They are too busy in their training to see me hollowfy, completely destroying the cloak, I flare my reiatsu and they stop their training to see me sitting there growling at them, already holding my Bankai.

"Holy shit…is that?"

"Is that why he disappeared?"

"Ichigo…"

"Are you sure it's him?"

"You can't feel that cold distorted wave? Of course it's him!"

I flash step up to Hiyori and glare at her. I raise my sword over my head and she just trembles from the amount of reiatsu I'm emitting. Shinji tries attacking me but his sword just bounces off. Surprising. Not really. After another few seconds of staring down Hiyori I flash to Shinji and roar in his face. Feeling satisfied I walk slowly back to the stairs and then it hit me. By it I mean a cero.

"**Honestly, I come to visit and you hit me with a cero? I thought that you would treat your old buddy better?" **Oh this will probably make them mad.

"It is him…Ban-" Kensei started to activate his Bankai, might as well give them some good news. I unhollowfy.

"Calm down, I'm alive..." I seal my Bankai and sit on a nearby rock, my robes tattered only my pants are there and a slight shred of my captain's coat.

"Ichigo…Are you…did, is that a captain's coat?" Shinji is just staring at me like he just saw a ghost. Well actually everyone thought I was dead.

"Yeah, they forced me to stay there for two years against my will. And out of the blue one day they promoted me to captain."

…

"So…you're a commander? Not a captain? Does that make your lieutenant a captain?" Shinji has a good point.

"I don't think they would be too warm to a former espada being a captain."

"I'm sorry? Former espada?" Kensei spoke up. I can't believe I forgot about the fact that my highest officers are hollows.

"Yes, the former Tercera Espada Tier Harribel is my Vice-Commander. Her fraccion are third, fourth and fifth seat. "

"You mean that bitch is alive!" Hiyori jumped up at me with her sandal ready to attack. I just flare my reiatsu and she sits back down.

"That 'bitch' happens to be my girlfriend. Along with Orihime, Rukia…and somehow Unohana…she threatened me into dating her."

"Ichigo…you pimp!" Shinji gives me s thumbs up…yay.

"Either way, the reason I came to you is that I want you to join my squad, the Elite Division. About half of my seated officers are at or above captain level, and I also have two former captains already, Urahara and Yoruichi."

"Okay I guess so, sounds like fun, what about you guys?" Shinji turned to the group who just nodded I get up and open a Senkaimon.

"Alright, Old man wants to talk to you first."

…

"What did he say to you? His reiatsu was a bit high." I could feel it from my barracks. We were in my office with Tier, Hiyori glaring daggers but not doing anything, I told her I would if she even emotionally hurt Tier or her fraccion I would squish her.

"He scolded us for turning down his offer to become captains and lieutenants after the war."

"He abducted me a few days after the war, why did you guys get to be free!?"

"Ichigo, I think that it had something to do with you having a higher reiatsu than he does." Tier mentioned earning nods from the others.

"Yeah, Harribel-san has a point." Love chimed in as he waved and left.

"You're all free to do whatever, tomorrow I'll introduce the squad to the newest captain-class seats and demote Hinamori again." I wave my hand and they all leave, Lisa and Shinji stay behind.

"Commander Kurosaki," Lisa begins but I interrupt her.

"My seated officers don't need to be so formal with me…Tier, need help with those papers?" Tier looks at me with pleading eyes and nods, she takes half her papers and hands them to me. "Okay, Lisa, continue."

"I was wondering what seat I would be?" Shinji nodded along.

"Something under eight. Shinji is going to be eight. Whoever was a captain before will be higher than the previous lieutenants. And I'm not sure where Hachi will be placed; the only person I have to compare him with is Tessai, who is still in the Human world. And he was needed to stay there and look after Ururu and Jinta, along with the shop."

"Maybe recruit them too, I know Tessai was The Kido Commander a century ago."

"I'll address that at the next captain meeting."

"So you said that this is the Elite Division? How so, the members seem a bit under par, don't you think?"

"Lisa, they have the most powerful Shinigami and a handful of the best teachers to help them achieve greatness…remember I haven't been Ca-Commander for long." I don't look up from the forms that Tier gave me. Suddenly the door bursts open. Rukia.

"Ichigo, I heard about your squad specialization! Is that true?" Her happy face made me smile warmly at her.

"Yeah, squad five will be known as the Elite Division. Once Yamamoto makes it official, me and my seated officers are going to train the rest of the squad." I look at the happy black haired girl in front of me with a smile.

"Yo, Rukia." Shinji spoke up. "So, ol' strawberry tamed ya, huh?" I don't even care about that name anymore…

"It took him a while, but yes!" She shot me a glance and I feigned a cough.

"And I'm not the only one he has captured in his net." Interesting way of saying it.

"That doesn't sound as weird as it is when you say it like that Rukia." Everyone turned to Tier who didn't take her eyes off of the form she was filling out. Every day we had to turn down sub-par squad-transfer requests. Even though most Shinigami hated, feared or just down right disrespected me, they have to admit that I'm the strongest, if they've ever been near the first barracks during a captain meeting.

"She has a point, Rukia…" Lisa added

"I get it, I get it." Rukia gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves, saying something about Jushiro and tea.

"Ichigo, does Tier get jealous when they kiss you in front of her?" Shinji caught my attention with a good question, I turn to Tier.

"I don't know, Tier, does it bother you?"

"No, I know that your feelings for me or them are genuine and won't diminish and you won't take favorites." I would go that far as no favorites…

"Excuse me for being so…forward…but I never expected an espada would be so open with emotions, let alone love a Shinigami." Lisa turned from me to Tier.

"You have a right to have your own thoughts, I can't change that. But you are a little correct, most of the other Espada didn't let emotions get the better of them. I was not one of them." Tier had a happy look in her eyes as she looked to me. "And I'm glad I wasn't."

…

"Oh, hello Ichigo." Retsu greeted me as I entered her garden, she was tending to the flowers.

"Hey Retsu." I smile warmly at her, I figured that I should treat her equally, even if I didn't want a relationship with her, if she does and I can make her happy, I'll do so.

"Are you here to see me professionally or, no?"

"I'll take what's behind door number two." She turned and smiled at me, usually I would be fearing for my life, but this one was…different. It was happy, and relaxed, not annoyed and demanding like her usual smiles. I smile back as I take a seat on one of the benches near her. She joins me a minute later after finishing her flowers.

"Oh, Ichigo, I know I forced you to include me in this…and for that I'm truly sorry, I just had such feelings for you that I needed to be with you, and it seemed that forcing you was the easiest way to be with you. I'm sorry."

I don't say anything but I put my arm around her and pulled her into me. She looked up at me with confused eyes.

"At first, I just thought of you as a friend, one that doesn't fear me for my power or hate me because I'm human. But I recently noticed how you looked when I was around you this week. You seemed more relaxed and happy. I actually started to have feelings for you when I realized yours were truthful."

"Ichigo…"

"Don't ruin this moment with regrets." I lean into her and give her a quick kiss on her cheek because she wasn't looking at me at this point.

"Thank you." She looked back up to me with a happy look on her face, I lean down and give her a long kiss, capturing her lips.

"You're welcome." I have to say, that the kiss was better than the first time where she groped me.

"Captain…My head feels bad." I turn to see a very small girl, probably not older than ten, by human standards standing behind me, she has short brown hair with round green eyes, she is in a shihakusho and has a zanpakuto dragging behind her.

"Oh, Miko-chan come here…" Retsu moves out of my arm and holds her hand out to the girl who comes over. Retsu picks her up and puts her on her lap, Miko grabs hold of Retsu and pulls close.

"Retsu, she's so young…how is she already in a squad?"

"Miko-chan is a very special girl…she has amazing healing skills, but can't heal herself or help herself with headaches and such." She puts her hand on the girl's forehead and it glows green. After a minute the glow stops and the girl pulls away smiling. "I look after her like a mother." Retsu had a warm motherly smile, I couldn't help but smile at this scene.

"Captain…is this Commander Kurosaki?" This girl is too cute. I can't handle this.

"Yes he is, he is very nice and friendly."

"Hello, Miko-chan. You're lucky to have Retsu looking after you." I rub her head a little before putting my arm around Retsu.

"He is nice! Well, I have to go back, Nee-chan is waiting for me!" The little girl runs back into the barracks and I turn to Retsu.

"She has a sister here?"

"No, that is what she calls Isane. She's so young and naïve, I can't help but act as her mother, who was killed by a rogue Shinigami three years ago, I took her in and eventually I noticed how she kept sneaking out of her room at night and healed my patients who would have otherwise had another few days of recovery."

"That's amazing…yet so young. Either way, you would make a very good mother."

"I don't want kids, Ichigo."

"Oh no, no, no. Neither do I, I was just saying."

"If you say so." She gives me a kiss before getting up. "I need to go check on some patients, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I just sit in the garden looking at the sky for a few minutes before getting up and leaving.

…

"Commander! I heard that this is going to be The Elite Division. Are you sure? Most of the squad isn't even close to your seated officers." I don't even know this guy's name…

"Oh, I don't exactly feel all too well right now, I'll address that tomorrow." I don't stop and continue my way to my quarters. When I get there I go in, shut the door, remove my coat and Zangetsu and then fall right into the bed. Staring up at the ceiling I find that I can't go to sleep, and this weird feeling won't go away. I decide to get in the shower since I can't sleep.

I stand up and my head starts pounding, which subsides a few seconds later. I remove my robes and lay them on the couch in the corner of my quarters. I walk into the other room where the shower is and turn the water on, very hot but not burning.

After I was my body and hair I just stand there in the shower letting the water pour over me, the weird feeling I was having is gone now, I'm just standing here thinking about nothing.

Okay enough with the water. I turn the shower off and wrap a towel around my waist and leave the shower room. Coming out I notice that I'm not alone anymore, Tier is laying in my bed, sleeping quietly in a sundress that I've never even seen before, it's solid blue with yellow flowers on the left side. She's so beautiful when she is sleeping. I quietly walk past her and open my closet, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt that Rangiku got me on a trip to the Human Word a while back. I put them on and sit on the bed next to her, lightly pushing her hair off her face. Which of course had to wake her up.

"Oh…hey, sorry. I was waiting for you, and I fell asleep." She sat up rubbing her eyes and then she grabbed my hand.

"Where did you get that dress?"

"Rangiku bought it for me when she went to the Human World earlier. Do you like it?"

"It's very pretty on you." I stand and walk to the other side of the bed lying down next to her. She repositions herself so her head is on my chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." I start rubbing her back and she turns her head to me and looks me in the eye. Her Teal eyes, I love her eyes. I smile at her and she smiles back. A few seconds go by andshe closes her eyes and gets more comfortable, knowing it doesn't bother me if her mask fragment touches me she leans in to me a bit more.

"Oh yeah, what was it you were waiting for me for?" I ask, her eyes open and she sits up.

"I wanted to show you the dress. And to give you this." She gets up slightly to the pint that she is sitting on her knees.

"Give me wha…" I couldn't finish my words as she threw one of her legs over my waist and she stradled me, leaning down to me she pulls me into a deep kiss, I press my tongue to the entrance of her mouth for a second before fully swirling it around in her mouth. After a second she attacks mine with hers. I opened my eyes to see her blushing a bit, not knowing what it was about I decide to continue the kiss, wrapping my arms around her back, pulling her closer. I heard her moan and then she pulled away. Her face bright red.

"I love you, Ichigo." I was about to respond when she removed her dress slowly. Revealing the black lace underwear that Rangiku no doubt got her. Wow. Her mask fragment was now exposed to me and I could see just where it was that Orihime made it stop and begin. It went from just below her collarbone to each of her nipples.

"Tier, I love you too…are you sure that you want to do this?" I don't want to rush things, but I can't say no to her.

"Ichigo…I love you, I want this. Don't you?" More than you know.

"I just don't want to rush into thi-" again silencing me with a kiss.

…

"Please be gentle…" I couldn't say no to her…we're both naked on my bed and I just pushed in past her hymen. I stopped when she winced and let out a yelp, seeing that she was okay, I continued slowly. She was giving silent moans with each movement I made. At one point she bit her lip and almost drew blood. Seeing as she looks to not be in the initial pain, I sped up a bit.

"Tier, tell me if I am being too rough." I get no response other than a moan of pleasure and a nod.

I shift a bit to move my legs and then I continue on top of her in missionary position, she reaches up and pulls me close kissing me, silently groaning into the kiss.

We continue in this position for a few more minutes until I hear Tier start moaning loudly for a second and then her body fell limp, she reached her orgasm and I pulled out. Leaning over her, she was watching me get closer until I kissed her lightly.

"I love you." I whisper into her ear and I could see her smile forming.

"I love you too…my body is so weak right now…is that normal?" Yes.

"I don't know, never made Rangiku orgasm so I don't know what it is supposed to be like for you." In actuality about twelve times I made her have an orgasm.

"Oh…is that so? Well, do you mind coming into the shower with me?" She managed to stand up and point to the shower.

"I just got out a little while ago…but yes, I need another one."

Thank god for my quarters being the 'Danger Zone' my squad called it, knowing to never go near it, don't know why they do that, but now I'm glad of it.

…

"So, Ichigo."

"Yes, Rukia?"

I was sitting in my garden with Tier and Rukia watching the sky.

"Do you think next time Tier could be quieter?" What?

"Huh?"

"Well…I went by your quarters today to ask you something, but it seems you were…preoccupied." Just my luck.

"Rukia…!" Tier whined as she crossed her arms.

"Oh calm down Tier…So Ichigo. Who's next?" Are you really going to ask me this?

"I didn't plan that Rukia. Don't ask me such things." She has a mischevious look in her eyes. Oh this is going to suck.

"Ichigo, I'll leave you two to talk, I need to talk to my fraccion anyway." Tier stands up and walks away. Damn.

"Not to sound mean, but finally she left your side."

"What do you mean?" I ask, sitting up and turning to her.

"No, I mean, since she came back with you, we haven't been alone much."

Rukia stands up and sits down and lays back, her head in my lap. Looking up to me with her purple eyes, I smile down at her.

"Well, we're alone now. I take it you wanted to talk to me about something?" I ask as I run my hand through her hair. She closes her eyes and nods.

"Do you remember going ice skating with me?"

"Yeah, it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, can we go again?" I look down at the smiling girl. Her eyes still closed.

"I think I can manage that, next time I go back I'll bring you with me."

"Good."

"You know that's when I knew that I liked you." I run my hand over her cheek and she opens her eys and looks up at me.

"Really? But why did it take you this long…?"

"Well with the war and all, didn't really have time, and I've been mad at everything for the past two years." I continue running my hand through her hair and look up at the sky recalling that day.

"I guess that makes sense. This might be too soon…but I love you Ichigo." She kept her eyes closed but her smile grew a bit wider.

"I love you too, Rukia."

…

"Commander…Don't you think you're being too rough?" A member off to the side spoke up as I disciplined someone who disrespected me. Called me a filthy human fit only to be hollow food.

"I don't think so, he's still breathing." I turn to the man lying on the floor in the pool of his blood and I put zangetsu back on my back. "Now, get up, go get cleaned, then clean up my floor. I don't want your filthy blood on it." I watch him struggle to stand with half his foot missing and blood pouring down his long hair from where I struck him from behind originally when I heard what he said about me. "And you better not have a healed foot before this blood is cleaned." I turn to the fifty something onlookers. "And if any of you clean this, I'll do the same to you; think before you talk about me, I've had enough of the Soul society's bullshit. And before you do something to earn a punishment…I am not as lenient as someone like Kenpachi." I can literally see the fear in their eyes. When Kenpachi punishes someone, they die. I won't let them get off with something as gracious as death.

"Vice-Commander, can you calm him down?"

"A bucket of water can't put out a forest fire." I have to admit that as a rather good answer. I turn to her and nod. Looking back to the group which has dwindled to around ten or so.

"Get to your quarters or go out or something, it's getting late." I notice that it's getting darker from out of a window in an open room to the side. "And if you see whoever that was, tell him if this blood is there tomorrow, I'll give him to squad twelve as a test subject." Maybe that is a bit too harsh, I wouldn't even wish that scientist upon anyone, not even Aizen.

I might as well go drinking, I'm not underage by Soul Society standards…this squad pisses me off sometimes.

'Shunsui, you free, want to go drinking?' That is the message I send him with the butterfly. Within two minutes of sending it he is in my barracks.

"Ichigo, what decided to make you lose your 'underage' mindset?"

"Just shut up and show me a different bar." Still agitated at the squad, I get up from my position of sitting next to the blood pool.

"Alright…what crawled up your ass and died? Literally, there's blood."

"One of my squad members needed to be disciplined. And he landed himself on my shitlist."

"I feel sorry for that poor soul. And that was not a good choice of words for what I said."

"He said I was fit only to be hollow food. Don't feel too bad, he needed to know that I can kill him with my pinky if I wanted." I motion for him to lead the way and we start leaving. Tier catches up to us.

"Hey, can I come?" She asked Shunsui who smiled and nodded.

"I don't see why not? If you're coming along it won't be a strip bar."

"You were taking me to a strip bar…?" Why did I think it is a good idea to do anything with this man?

"Well, since you're shackled to four different posts, I figured some…unchained?...Naked women would be good for you?" He really just said that. I will give him that what he said was pretty logical.

"Well, Shunsui, as much fun as it was to watch some girl named Chocolate Ass Powder grind he-" I was silenced by him covering my mouth and pointing to Tier.

"Keep your stripper stories between you two." She said with a smile that rivaled Retsu's…what have I done.

…

"Oh…yeah Shunsui, I heard that captains get a hefty salary, what is the pay for Commander?"

We were out in one of the many bars in a private room, all our zanpakuto were in the corner, Tier was on my left side and Shunsui was across the table, each of us have a cup of sake. Shunsui though has had four already, me and Tier hadn't finished one yet.

"Well…I'll run you by the Vault Station, or bank, if you prefer. You can check your payment size and frequency." He downed his cup as I slowly sipped mine, Tier just poured her second.

"And what would said pay be for a Vice-Commander?" Tier spoke up with a smirk as she put her arm on my shoulder. Seemingly a bit tipsy.

"Well, Tier-chan, I would assume a bit higher than the average lieutenant, considering you can hold your own against two captain class Shinigami at least." He's perfectly sober, expected.

"Ichi…y-your friend Ran-Rangiku is here." She said pointing to the door that was slightly slid open, revealing Rangiku looking around.

"Eh…why…?" I turn to Shunsui who has a childish grin on his face. Realizing it was his doing I return my face to that scowl.

"Ah there you are!" Damn it. Done drinking. Will not end up with Rangiku tonight if I have any say in it.

"Oh…h-hey." Tier slurred.

"Hey, Tier, Ichigo, Shunsui. So how did you manage to get Ichigo to drink? I never could." She took a seat next to Shunsui, her zanpakuto next to ours.

"He told me to show him another bar, and Tier-chan came along."

"I don't feel comfortable with anyone but Ichigo calling me that." I don't like those honorifics, but if she likes it fine.

"Alright…" he gave a fake pout before turning to Rangiku. "He asked me to come after beating the living shit out of one of his squad members judging by the size of that blood puddle."

"And what was the reason for that, Ichigo?" Because I have the ability to beat the shit out of my subordinates if I want to.

Rangiku, in the minute she has been here, downed two cups. Tier is starting her third, but is hanging on me already, I'll cut her off after four.

"Called me good for nothing except hollow food, and I established dominance as the one not to fuck with. And I told them that Kenpachi's punishment was generous compared to mine." I finished my cup. And pushed it off to the side. I look up to see Shunsui and Rangiku staring at me with wide eyes.

"I-I-Ichigo…I…would…like t-to. Go." Tier threw her arm around my neck.

"Sure, in a second. Rangiku, I need to talk to you, come by tomorrow, and Shunsui, no more stripper stories."

…

What is Rukia doing here? And why is she sleeping on my couch? And there is more paperwork. Great. I take my coat off and put it over Rukia. She makes a noise and clutches it before rolling over. She's cute when she sleeps. I turn and go to my desk to deal with the new…I need to choose a captain? What?

'Commander Kurosaki, a few captains have made the point that since you hold higher rank than a captain, squad five is still captain-less, you are to choose one of your squad members or recommend one from another squad, they are to choose from your squad, their lieutenant. Of course, they have authority over your squad, but you have final say in every matter, you and your Vice-Commander still will have authority over the captain. Choose wisely.'

"Mmm…Ichigo…when did you get back?" I look up to see Rukia sitting up wrapping my coat around her, it being much too big for her.

"About five minutes ago, and how long have you been there? And not home, it's late." I look to the clock and see it says 1:27 A.M.

"I don't know, I came by as someone was cleaning a pool of blood, missing half his foot…" Ha.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

"Among other things." Huh, I wond…OH.

"Alright, but I need to fill this form to appoint my new captain. Apparently, I actually do hold rank over captains and this squad still doesn't have a captain. You've known Momo longer than I have, do you think she would make a good captain?" At my question she jumped up and ran to the desk.

"I think she would make a great captain! She was Standing Captain until you were appointed. She seems to be depressed lately, does that have something to do with you?"

"I kind of demoted her to sixteenth seat?" I look back at the form and write Momo Hinamori in the captain section.

"Why did you do that!?" Rukia scolding me? Seems like we're back in Karakura again.

"Never mind the reasons, tomorrow I'm appointing her to maybe try and get on better terms with her, she's still pretty annoyed that she was demoted." I ruffled Rukia's hair to calm her down. Which it did.

"Well yeah…I would imagine. She's been lieutenant forever, and you come along and demote her out of nowhere.

"So, what makes up these 'other things' you speak of?"

…

"Okay squad, I have a few announcements." I wait for the chatter to settle among the couple hundred Shinigami in front of me.

"Okay, would The Visored step forward." One by one, the eight former Shinigami came forward and introduced themselves.

"They are hollow, similar to me, treat them with respect."

I see Momo glaring daggers at me about to explode probably. The Visored disperse into the crowd.

"Now, will Captain Hinamori please come forth." I say with a slight smirk, everyone looked at her with a confused glance, she was just stunned. Eventually she makes her way forward. Looking at me with wide eyes full of confusion.

"I don't understand…You said Captain…aren't you…?"

"I'm the Commander, and a few other captains made a point to me that I need to choose a captain fro my squad, since most of my seated officers are exiles or war criminals, as the C46 labels them, I felt that it wasn't fair for someone as you to be shunned. And so I chose you as my new Captain, you get to choose your own lieutenant from within the squad, and paperwork will be divided four ways. You have full authority over the squad, I won't interfere with your affairs, but know that I have a final say in anything involving my squad. Do you understand Momo?" I give her a quick smile which she surprisingly returns. Shocked, I watch her turn to the squad and bow before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you the way I did, I was just frustrated that you out of nowhere replaced me with Vice-Commander Harribel." She turns to her and bows, staying low. "I am very sorry for disrespecting you."

"It is fine, Captain Hinamori. I don't blame anyone for their reactions to me." Tier gave her a quick smile.

"Well, Momo, tonight is the ceremony, and, oh wait. Who do you choose as your lieutenant? I would recommend Urahara, he might be lazy, but he is a genius. I think. Or he's just a blithering idiot who had some lucky guesses. Either way, who is your choice?" I put my hand on her back, pushing her a bit forward. She starts scanning the crowd.

"I choose…"

…

"Momo Hinamori, do you accept the role of Captain of Squad five and any that come with it?" I'm watching the ceremony from my spot next to the Old Man. He said something about my rank and that I should stand over here.

"Yes, Captain-Commander." She knelt down; left arm crossed her left knee, right hand in a fist on the ground.

"Now stand, accept your coat. Commander Kurosaki, if you will." He looked to me, and I took her new coat off the table behind him, and gave it to her with a smile and a bow. "And then show us your reiatsu."

She stood up and put the coat on, then she rose her reiatsu. A few lieutenants shuffled due to discomfort. She had a surprisingly high reiatsu.

"That is enough. Now take your place by the rest of the captains." She stood up and did as she was told. "Now, Commander Kurosaki, kneel and remove your coat." Huh?

"Eh?"

"Don't 'Eh?' me boy!"

"Yes, Captain-Commander." I remove my coat and kneel in front of him. "May I ask why though?"

"We cannot have a Commander wearing a Captain's coat. Especially if there are two individuals with the coat. Bring it out." He motioned for a member of squad one to bring in a black robe. It looked exactly like the one I had, but the color scheme was completely black and the symbol on the back was white. He isn't technically a captain either…maybe he wants to give me a more threatening image? That does sound nice. I take the coat from the fourth seat and I put it on. Immediately I notice how different it feels…like it's alive, I guess that's how I can describe it.

"I thank you."

"I take it you noticed the weird feeling you had when you put it on."

"You could say that."

"I had the Kido Corps make it specifically for you. You can change the color, length, and thickness with your reiatsu. I'm sure you'll figure it out, you're resourceful. You may also materialize it in a gigai to safely release from your gigai, Kisuke Urahara tells me how you keep destroying his gigai. It has other functions, but you can figure them out on your own." Huh, just like that stupid little badge, right? Color…dark red…What the hell?

"I like it!" Shunsui shouted as he admired the bright shade of pink that my coat turned. Angered at this, I flow a pulse of cold reiatsu into it. Dropping the temperature about fifty degrees for a minute. I can control the weather somewhat, the coat turns a dark shade of red, and the symbol grows into a brighter white, I focus on shrinking it slightly so that it resembles a red version of my robes in Bankai.

"Good choice in appearance. Now, what was your new Captain's choice in lieutenant?"

"I didn't hear her, Momo, who was it?"

"I chose Yoruichi Shihoin." She steps forward for a second and then moved back with the others.

"Give her this." The Old Man pulled out a lieutenant's badge for Yoruichi, come to think of it, Tier never got one. Oh well. I throw the badge to Momo who fumbles it a bit before letting it settle in her hands.

"Oh, come on, you're a captain now, have some grace." I jokingly shot at her, to which she feigned disgust and then laughed.

"Yes, Commander."

"First order, no formalities from you to me."

"Commander Kurosaki, it is hardly the time for you to be making friends." Why are you still a captain, Sui-Feng?

"Oh, that reminds me, Captain Sui-Feng, I order you to never speak to me unless it is a matter that concerns the lives of my squad." She silently glared at me then nodded.

"You are all dismissed, bicker or celebrate on your own time, somewhere else."

…

"Oh, nice new coat, Ichigo!" what, who…who are you people and what have you done with my hateful squad? Ever since I announced Momo is captain under me, they all turned…nice. Either from me being nice to Momo, or my threat yesterday held up to its style

"Uh, thanks. And since you're all here, I would assume, I won't be giving orders, your captain will, but I have final say on anything big." I motion for Momo to come near. When she arrives I raise her arm above her head. "Everyone! Your new Captain, Momo Hinamori!" The squad cheers and she smiles more than I've ever seen, even before when I was just a substitute, running into her sometimes.

"Thank you for this, Ichigo." She turns to me with a smile.

"Don't worry, and if you want, I can arrange Urahara and Yoruichi to give you Bankai training. They helped me get mine in three days."

"Wait! Is that actually true!?" A female squad member shouted at me, nearly spilling her sake.

"Yeah it's true, I helped him." A heavy male voice called from Momo. Everyone turned to her to see the black cat on her shoulder.

"Oh there she is, the new lieutenant!" I called, grabbing the cat and holding it above her, surprisingly, she didn't transform and kick me in the face. This time. The squad cheers as well, but not as much as it was for Momo, maybe since Yoruichi is an exile, traitor, war criminal…the list can go on….exhibitionist…I should stop.

"Put me back on her shoulder." The stupid cat.

I do as she says and Momo reaches behind her head and strokes her back, I can hear purring.

"Anyway, since you all seem to have abandoned your hate for me, I invited a few people to party with you, since if you couldn't tell from me standing in one spot, I suck at…party stuff." As if on cue, Rangiku, Shunsui, Renji, Ikkaku, and Rukia entered the training area we were all in. A few seconds after, Toshiro came. Almost surprising, considering the relationship he has with Tier.

…

At one point, Me, Tier and Urahara were sitting at a table that was set up a bit later in the night.

"Eh, Tier, no more sake." I take the cup from her lips.

"But I-" she starts complaining so I lean in and quickly kiss her to silence her.

"Mind if I join?" Momo was standing behind Urahara with Yoruichi on her shoulder still. That seems a bit weird that she hasn't teased the male population of my squad.

"Hinamori-san, how do you like being a captain?" Urahara asks from under his fan as she takes a seat next to him, Yoruichi jumping down into his lap.

"Everyone is so formal, I see why formalities bother you so much Ichigo, so I made them agree to call me Captain Momo if they want to call me captain." She leans back on the chair and it tips back slightly, which made her freak out. A bit of a spaz…

"Do I need to order you to be more graceful?" I joke as she finishes her mini-seizure.

"Ah shut up!" she fakes a pout before turning to Urahara. "I've been meaning to ask, are you and Yoruichi in a relationship? You two are always together?"

"No, we're the closest of friends though." Urahara looked a bit disappointed with the cat's answer.

"Oh, okay. So, Ichigo…you said paperwork will be shared…I don't have an office, let alone a desk."

"I've already taken care of that, you know that emptry room across from my office?"

"Yeah…That used to be Aizen's…something or other, he never let me in there. You turned that into my office?"

"Yes I did. I'll bring by your share of papers each morning." I wrap my arm around Tier and watch Rukia dancing with some of my squad. There's music coming from somewhere…I don't know where though.

"Well I will admit there was one good thing from you demoting me, no paperwork." Momo smiled at me and then nearly fell out of her chair again. How does someone suck at sitting!?

"Hello Captain Hinamori, Commander Kurosaki." Toshiro was standing behind Momo.

"I order you to drop formalities when in my barracks." I smirk and he returns it with his own and nods, he turns to Momo. "Congratulations Momo. Mind if I sit?"

"Of course Shiro-chan!"

"Don't ca-"

"I'm a captain like you and you just heard Ichigo, there are no formalities in his barracks." She counters his unfinished command and then hugged him. He was stunned at first but quickly returned it. "Oh, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Ichigo said you could help me with getting my Bankai?"

"Eh, it isn't the safest of methods but if you would prefer the danger, alright than." Urahara tipped his hat up after downing a cup of sake.

"No, no discussing training here, this is your party." I stop them before they continue.

"I guess you're right! Hmm…pass me the sake." She looks around before her eyes rest on the bottle of sake I have next to me. Not being one to drink much, I give it to her.

"Don't drink too…much." Toshiro was about to advise her, but she downed that bottle surprisingly fast.

"I need to loosen up a bit, Shiro-chan, I don't have a hard reputation like you or Ichigo." I do not have a hard re…yeah I do. And Toshiro wants to be seen as a small hard ass.

"Toshiro, can she handle her alcohol?" I ask, looking at her sway back and forth.

"You'll see in about two minutes."

…

"Well that was unexpected." I have Rukia in my arms, Tier is having fun with her fraccion and Renji Momo was dancing on our table and Toshiro was passed out under his chair, don't know how that happened.

"I should tell you, Momo gets…interesting when she drinks."

"You didn't drink, did you?"

"Nope. I would prefer to be sober when with you…and Unohana isn't here?"

"I asked her to come along with all of you, but she said she was busy healing most of squad eleven again."

"Oh too bad." She pouts and I kiss her cheek, making her smile. I notice Yoruichi running around as a cat, I guess she doesn't want to be constantly hounded by drunk horny males.

"Do you know where this music is coming from?" I ask looking around for the source of the music, but it doesn't have a source.

"I have no clue? I thought you did it."

…

"Yo, Ichigo, if you suppress your reiatsu like my captain, I'm sure more people would want to fight you, and you could probably have fun doing it." Ikkaku, despite being fall over drunk, spoke perfectly.

"I don't like fighting, and only fight if I have to, which is why I'm turning this squad into the Elite Division, to provide a decimating offense or a total defense when needed."

"No fun." He spoke before collapsing into a drunken coma.

"So, you actually don't like fighting?" Renji asked from behind me. He then looked to Rukia as I turned around. His eyes lingered for a second on her. Must be a bit drunk.

"I hate it. no one can even cut me at this point, during my last fight with Kenpachi he had to use both hands to even scratch me…"

"I see. So you promoted Momo, that was a good thing for her, she's been depressed lately."

"Well, you would be to if within a week of getting a new captain you were demoted to sixteenth seat."

"True...And Ichigo."

"Yeah?" I turn back from looking at Momo dancing on the table.

"Don't hurt Rukia." He looks at me with a look I've used before, a protective brother.

"Renji, you're pretty dense, you know that?" Rukia spoke up with a smirk.

"She has a point, not once have I hurt her and I don't plan on doing so anytime soon. To any of the girls I'm with." I put my hand on Rukia's head and pat it, bothering her it seems, she slapped my hand away.

"Fair enough, and are you just going to stand there while Momo strips?" he points to the table Momo was on, and her robes were coming off.

…

"Okay, Momo, stay here…no. lay down. Rukia, Renji, help me here?" I was trying to get Momo to stay in the bed, I put her in the lieutenant's quarters since Tier hasn't used it at all. But Momo refused to stay down.

"Nope, you gave her the sake, you put her to bed. And plus, we're drunk!"

"Liars!"

"Ichigoooo let me go dance some more!"

"Stay down…" I put my hand on her shoulder and pulse my reiatsu into her, knocking her out after a second.

"Did you have to do that, what if she wakes up and can't use kido anymore!?" Rukia scolds me. Again.

"shut up and lets go." We leave the room and head to my office, being tired of the party. "I don't see how someone couldn't use kido because of that."

"Your reiatsu is very…violent, and it's dense so it stays for a few days on wounds you've inflicted. I overheard Unohana talking about how your squad member's foot can't be healed until your residual reiatsu depletes."

"If that's the case, then her Sho, could throw Kenpachi through a wall. I don't suppose you saw me trying to use Byakurai, did you?" they both shook their heads. "It was the strength of number 88."

"Well, I can see that you will not be learning more kido." Shinji spoke as he entered the office.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I smirk at him as he sits on Tier's desk.

"I was captain before Aizen was, so I think I can come in to my old office when I want."

"Oh, that's right, you were this…right." Renji spoke from the couch, Rukia was on my desk in front of me.

"And, no, Unohana is going to fully instruct me in Kido."

"Just…don't blow up the barracks, I was quite fond of them."

"Don't worry Shinji, I don't plan on destroying soul society anymore, I was considering it during my…stay…here, but I decided to not do it at all."

"Wait…you actually considered starting a war by yourself?" Rukia turned to me with confused eyes.

"What, you know I could win that war, and I did, for a while…but now I have a reason to be happy here. Three reasons to be happy here."

…

"Hey! He's back!" Aiko shouted, pointing at me and Rukia, Renji and Shinji were talking in my office.

"Thank you for taking Momo somewhere to sleep." A random squad member who was behind Aiko called out.

"My god, I need to learn names. Tomorrow, tell me all your names." I walk through the crowd to Tier and her fraccion, who were berating Urahara for a no doubt, perverted, comment.

"You perverted freak!" I was right. That was Apacci slapping Urahara across the face, leaving him with a goofy grin and a red hand on his face.

"Hey everyone, be sure you don't kill my new scientist. I need him for some things."

"Hey Ichigo, and set him straight, he said how he would like Apacci to ride 'his horn.'" Oh my god, don't laugh. Don't laugh.

"Damn it Urahara, they finally seem comfortable around other people and you go ahead and harass them? Damn, and to think I'm having a lab built for you…"

"Ah, Ichi…wait, you're building me a lab?" He stood up from the ground, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah…You're my new scientist. Basically we have our own twelfth division."

"Thanks, Ichigo." Wait, did Apacci just thank me, by my name?

"Uh…your welcome, Apacci." She's drunk, yup. She just fell over.

…

I'm being selfish. Because of my stupid nature to help everyone, I'm in a bullshit relationship. I like Rukia, I somewhat like Orihime, Retsu…maybe, but I love Tier. Should I end it with them and just stick with Tier? How would Orihime and Rukia react? I'll just say it, and if they react poorly…I'll just say I'm joking. Yeah.

"Hey, Ichigo, you okay, you look troubled." When did she get here?

"Isane? When did you get here?" I look up at her sitting in a chair in front of me in my office.

"I got here a few seconds ago."

"Oh…hey, I need advice for something, but what I'm saying can't leave this room."

"That's fine, what is it?"

…

"If you only love the one, and they all want to make you happy, then I'm sure the other three would understand." She has a good point, but I'm not sure Retsu wants to make me happy, I make her happy.

I just have to wait until I can go back to Orihime, bring her here and then explain it to all four. Hmm. A knock on the door?

"Come in!" I shout, not being able to sense anyone, must be hiding their reiatsu. What the hell?

"Ichigo."

"Kurosaki-kun."

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo."

All four of them are standing in my office. Isane gets up and runs out the door. Gee thanks.

"What's up?"

"We've made a decision Kurosaki-kun." She sounds sad. What decision?

"We decided that this isn't fair to you and Harribel-san." Retsu doesn't sound sad.

"We know that you told her that you love her first. And we know that you two had sex, and…"

"We're breaking up with you." Orihime, Rukia and Retsu spoke at the same time. Why don't I feel sad? I thought this would have more of an effect on me? Am I really this heartless?

"I…"

"Don't try to convince them otherwise, I tried for half an hour." Tier said, but she sounds happy, I actually am happy. The other three left as if to give me and her a moment alone.

"I love you Ichigo, I would never do anything to hurt you, I would never leave you, I will always be with you."

"Tier, I love you so, so much, you pulled me out of my darkness and gave me happiness. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you." I look deep in her eyes, and I can see hers start to tear up. She's smiling, I love her smile.

"So stay with me."

* * *

**Shiraken: -_- you bitch, don't call me mean! I hope you all like Samantha's story, even if it is 29...thousand...words. good god.**


	2. Our new life is a bit hectic

***Starts playing epic music* It's finally here! Ah this took too long. I hoped to have this done in a week or two...HAH NO.**

* * *

Stay with me. That's what she wants me to do. Rukia, Orihime, Retsu, I'm sorry. You all liked me, I liked you. But I love Tier, and that's all that matters.

"I will always stay with you, that. Is a promise. And you can ask anyone of those three. My promises always end up happening." I said to her. she's in my arms. I still don't understand how she can be so gentle and helpless yet still have been an espada.

"Ichigo…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not meeting you sooner." She presses her lips to mine and a jolt of pleasure washed over me. None of the others have this effect on me. Is this love? Probably.

…

"So…what are you going to do now?" Rukia asked me. She was in my office with Mila-rose and Orihime. Mila-rose? Why is she even here?

"Focus only on Tier. I'll still hang out with you, and I'll visit you Orihime, don't worry. And I plan on suppressing my power quite a bit so people will actually fight me, and that will send me to Retsu." How did I come up with that on the spot like that?

"I guess yo- OH NO! Today! Ah I have to go back! Kurosaki-kun! Can you take me back now!?" She called me Kurosaki-kun again…I was about to say something then Rukia stood up.

"I'll take you, come on…" They seemed happy that I was happy, but now…they seem really sad. Even Tier looks sad, sitting at her desk, with her head down, asleep. I guess she is really tired today. She's so harmless when she sleeps. Hell butterfly…?

'Commander Kurosaki report to squad twelve for your seal.' It's Nemu. She's quiet, I like her, not insane. I wake Tier.

"Tier, I have to go to squad twelve, can you find your fraccion and have them waiting here for me when I return?" I get up and she nods.

…

"Just slip this on your arm and you will be suppressed to about the level of…" Nemu taps away on one of the computers. "Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Is that adequate?"

"Yes, thank you Nemu." I slip the band over my right arm and put my sleeve back down, I can immediately feel the difference. I feel lighter. As if I was wearing a suit of armor before.

"Now please remain still this will only hurt for a second."

"Uh…what w…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" She took her zanpakuto and cut off my hand, why the…it doesn't hurt…I still have my hand!?

"I had a suspicion that this was the case. Since you basically shared the reiatsu readings of a top-class hollow, I made the assumption that you had all the abilities untransformed. My captain told me to find out. And it looks like I was correct. Now hold still, I need a blood sample." She did it again!? High speed regeneration doesn't seem fair…it even removes the pain…?

"I will need you to report to me in six months for a new seal. This one probably can't handle your output for long." She sheathes her zanpakuto and opens up the door letting me out of her personal lab.

"Ah, Commander Kurosaki. Hello." Who the hell…oh, her…

"Yes, Huyako?"

"Nothing, just wondering why you're at Captain Hitsugaya's level."

"Sealed." I don't exactly like her, she's very annoying whenever she leaves her division. So I quickly leave.

…

"What did you want us for?" Apacci asked, looking tired. I just start walking towards her. she keeps backing up until she hits a wall, once I'm a few inches from her Is whisper in her ear.

"Nothing, we're training…Apacci-chan…" I love messing with Apacci, her reactions are so girlish, she's blushing and shaking a bit, I guess she has a small crush on me. Sung-sun and Mila-rose are laughing at this. "I want to have a fight, no resurreccion, I want to get used to this level of power."

…

"Ichigo…I know it's soon, but you could have waited to visit me." Retsu joked as she healed my wounds, Tier nearly cut off my arms, twice they were hurt, but not enough for this regeneration to happen I guess. Apacci almost killed me once. Sung-sun…weird. And Mila-rose is much stronger than she looks.

"I thought you would like to know, that I would be in here more that I'm down at the level of captain again." She seemed happy at learning this. She won't give me one of those white robes and took my coat from me.

…

I eventually leave with my torso covered in unneeded bandages. She also thought it would serve me better to not remove the bandages she put on my face. Or she would kill me. They cover everything under my eyes. She didn't give me back the top half of a shihakusho so I'm just wearing my coat over the bandages. Earning looks of confusion from everyone I pass.

"Going for the mummified look?" Renji asked, he ran up to me from behind.

"Retsu said she would kill me if I removed this. It's annoying to not be able to move freely." He moved his head slightly to the left. "This is as far as I can turn my head right now.

…

"Eh…what happened to you!?" I get back to my barracks and Yoruichi and Urahara were standing near the door. I just glare at them. speaking isn't the easiest thing to do like this.

"Nothing Yoruichi…did Momo give you guys anything to do yet?" I ask, muffled by these stupid bandages.

"She is training the seated officers that aren't captain level. She gave the rest of us a free day, much less of a slave driver than you, I like her."

"Shut up Yoruichi, she in the training grounds…or somewhere else?" I ask.

And they ignore me.

…

"Okay, now we're goi…That's an interesting look you got there, Ichigo." I found Momo training the few seats that aren't captain level. I just silently stare at her. "Oh…you're not suppressing right now…? Why not?" Again I don't answer, I turn to the few that she is training.

"Commander, can you not talk?" One of them asks. I just stare at him.

"He can talk, he's just being weird." Yoruichi showed up and stood next to Momo.

"I was hoping to be mysterious…thanks." I joke as I walk up to Momo. "You're doing a good job, I can already tell that a few have advanced." She smiles and I nod. These damn bandages. Fuck it. "Hold my coat." I remove my coat and throw it at Momo then start tearing off these bandages. There were no open wounds, she just felt like wrapping me in bandages. I finally finish tearing them and reveal my torso full of scars, most of them from the four arrancar. "Much better."

"Here, you coat." Momo holds it out to me and I take it, put it on and pull zangetsu out of the ground.

"Thanks. Oh, you guys want to see something cool?" I ask the ones who were training. The just nod. "Good. Momo, cut off my arm."

…

"Don't ever make me do that again!" Momo shouted as I followed her into her office. Holding the arm she cut off in the new one.

"Oh come on, want to keep it? It'd make a nice paperweight."

"I can't believe someone like you is…well. You." She sighs and sits at her desk, eyeing the arm.

"I guess you don't want it, if you don't mind…Haien?" I put the arm on the floor and she does just that. "Thank you. Oh, Tier, hey." Tier came in.

"Hi, Ichigo, Hinamori-san."

"Do you need something? I just got back in for today, so if it's paperwork, you'll have to wait."

"No, nothing of the sort…what is the rumor about you cutting his arm off…? He has both arms." Oh this could be fun. I take zangetsu off my back and cut off my left arm, within seconds its back and I pick up the old one and throw it at her.

"WOULD YOU NOT DO THAT AGAIN!?" Momo shrieked as she put her head in her hands.

"Wh…high speed re…you're not hollowfied…how…?" Tier doesn't seem to be able to ask.

"I have no Idea. Just go with it I guess. You didn't notice during our fight that you cut off a few of my fingers?"

"Wh…WHY DIDN-" I silence her with a kiss. After a few seconds I pull away and she just throws the arm at me and leaves. I put the arm on Momo's desk and follow.

"Bye Momo. Oh, there's an arm on your desk."

…

"Tier, come here." I call to her as she's walking down the hall, I just got out of the shower and put a full uniform on, I sense her walking by and call to her. a second later she opens the door.

"Yes?" She asks with a smile.

"I just wanted to walk with you to wherever you were headed." I kiss her forehead and walk out the door with her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now where were you headed?"

"While you were unconscious, Yoruichi said that I could use her hot springs if I needed, she just forgot to tell me where they were, I guess. I'm looking for her."

"Oh, I know where they are. Come on."

…

"This place…it's beautiful!" Tier was looking around marveling at the sight. It was basically a large desert now with a few rocks and flowers. Yoruichi must have remodeled.

"Yeah, it is. The hot springs are over here…why do you want to use them, stress? People harassing you? The usual hate for just being associated with me?" I point to the springs over in the distance.

"All three, you don't understand how difficult it is to be the fresh transition."

"I'm not a beautiful girl who happens to be a hollow, so no, I don't. are you just going to stand there, or are we getting in the water?"

"Oh…you're coming in too…?" She blushes, really, we've had sex and you're embarrassed…?

"Oh, if you don't want me here…I guess I'll just go bother your fraccion." I start walking away and she grabs my sleeve.

"No! don't go…stay." I put my hand on her head and pull her close.

"You're so easy to tease…come on, play along sometimes…I never was going to go." I start moving towards the water with her holding on to me. In just this short time…I can't believe how close we've become. We share a bed. We've had sex. We both love each other. This is things I've only read in Manga back in my world. Boy meets strange beautiful girl a week or so later they love each other, then they have sex.

"The hot springs, do they really heal the body?" Tier asked as she looked down at them.

"They grant bodily desire if I remember correctly. Come on. Take off your clothes."

…

"You know…you don't have to blush around me, it's not like I'm some hungry dog in front of meat." She's sitting across from me blushing slightly looking at the water.

"I-I guess you're right." She smiles and comes over to me. I put my arm around her then I notice something. The rest of her mask fragment is gone.

"Tier…your fragment…is it really okay to be…what will happen to you?" I remember her saying she would either die or turn into a Vasto Lorde again.

"When you said this spring grants bodily desires…I willed for it to give me the body of a shinigami. I guess it balanced my hollow and Shinigami powers…so I didn't revert…or die."

"Well than that means…I don't get it." I really don't…females in general are hard to understand…but her…Rubik's cube strapped to a time bomb…I'll ask Urahara when we get back…or maybe I should wait until his lab is finished.

"I don't either. I just did what I thought you would like…"

"Tier. What do you mean what you thought I would like? I fell in love with Tier Harribel. The body that came with her was just a bonus." Before I let her even make a sound I capture her lips with mine.

"Ichigo…next time you go to the Human World…take me with you. I want to actually be there, not a fugitive this time."

"I'm still considered a war criminal, they just can't do a thing about it. So C46 tends to leave me alone."

…

Three months have passed since Tier's fragment has disappeared. Unfortunately, Jushiro has died…his disease got the best of him. I actually recommended Rukia for the position, but that was put on hold for a more pressing matter. Hollow turned Shinigami. Ever since word got out on Tier's fragment being gone, that old man has had his beard in a knot about it. He thinks something bad is going to happen.

"Commander Kurosaki, explain your reason behind this…transition." Me and Tier are before him in front of the other captains and lieutenants. I'm wearing the seal as a sign of god faith that they wont attack. Nor will I.

"If you would remove these bindings from Tier, I would gladly explain, or you all will die." I reach for the seal on my arm and put my hand over it. They bound Tier with some Kido I don't even recognize. Each of the captains draws their zanpakuto. Like they could even stand a chance.

"Very well." The old man flicks his wrist and the bindings vanish.

"Thank you. And the blame should be put on Urahara and Yoruichi, it was their hot spring that balanced Tiers body and powers. Long story short, Tier can probably learn a Shikai and Bankai, along with her resurreccion. Also I had Momo teach her some kido, which she picked up pretty fast. So there really is no reason to treat either of us like criminals. Also, I would like to do this with the other three arrancar that I have with me." I look at Yoruichi next to Momo, they seem to be ashamed, maybe just a front because the other captains are staring at them.

"If you insist on experimenting with nature. By all means. But I will need full analysis on each of them, mental stability, spiritual stability, and if there are any medical problems, we will have captain Unohna look at them also." Thank you, old goat still has a heart.

"One problem with your order, sir." Byakuya? What does he want.

"And that would be what? Captain Kuchiki?"

"You did not specify if Vice-Commander Harribel would continue her Shinigami training, or if the other three arrancar females would even begin training." Huh…

"I see, I will allow the other three to pick a captain to train under, depending on fighting style preferences. Will they come in now, I don't think they know what stealth is." The old man looked at the door and it flew open, revealing the other three, really!? You three…honestly.

"I told you to stay in your quarters." I turn to them to remind them of my order.

"Sorry."

"Enough, just each of you pick a captain, they will train you like you were in their squad with kindness. If they wish to remain on Commander Kurosaki's good side that is."

"Go on." I say, they stood there hesitantly.

"I'll choose…" Apacci walked up the line of captains. And I figured as much. "This guy." She stopped in front of Kenpachi.

"I like ya already!" Oh god help her.

"You." Sung-Sun immediately went to Byakuya. They're both calm all the time so I guess it will turn out fine.

"Very well."

"I…hmm…tough choice." Mila-Rose is staring at everyone. Her eyes rest on Shunsui as he lazily yawns. "How about you." She approaches and stands there with him. I think Mila-rose is a bit lazy, perfect match.

"Do you like sake?" Oh please no…

"It's settled then, Each of you will begin training them three days from now. After they transition tomorrow. Captain Hinamori will continue to train Tier Harribel. And I hope that if this works. And they can achieve Shikai and Bankai, then I will push the matter to fully integrate Hybrids. Hollows with no mask fragments." Wow, this old guy can still be cool sometimes.

"I will return to Hueco Mundo and search for arrancar if you want me to. Once this whole situation plays out. If it's okay with you." I suggest, I'm the only one who actually doesn't mind Hueco Mundo as a place. It's calm.

"Well there is a reason we would like you to return there as soon as you possibly can. Captain Kurotsuchi, if you will explain your findings." He points to him and I look over to him.

"I found a Massive reiatsu signature, it belongs to something stronger than an Espada…that we've only noticed when you have been in Hueco Mundo. Now, all of a sudden it came back, ten times stronger. We believe since it seems to be actively seeking you, that you should go and find what it is, and take care of it…plus…none…"

"I didn't get the end, can you say it louder?" He mumbled the end…I couldn't hear him. Mumbled again. "Damn it say it louder!" I shout.

"None of us are even close to its level, at its lowest it rivals that fool Kenpachi, and I can't trust him to be a paperweight. So you go find it!"

"Honestly, If this just turns out to be another Vasto Lorde set up, I will rebel. Tier, come with me, there's a chance it might be something you know."

…

"Wow. This…it's so heavy." Tier says as we get out of the garganta. The reiatsu pouring over us is really dense. Full of killing intent. I should know.

"Yeah, I guess I will have to unseal." I remove the armband and the reiatsu I release acts as a shield to her.

"It's massive. Lets head to Las Noches, if there is nothing there, there is something I want to get from my palace."

"Okay, le-" I was speaking and something landed in the ground in front of us, creating a cloud of sand.

"I finally got you this time! Do you know how long I've been trying to get to you!?" Who the hell is this? The voice is an angry sounding girl, I can't see through the cloud, she dropped her reiatsu to a lower level. The cloud settles…an arrancar?

"Who are…you!?" Tier shouts, and sheathes her sword. "What the hell are you doing here Lilynette!? " She was wearing something that covered her upper body and mouth. And white pants. Neither of which really fit her, they're too big, "And why are you wearing my clothes!?" Her clothes? "AND NEVER MIND THAT! You're alive!? Why didn't you ever return to Las Noches!?"

"I don't know sonido so I had to walk, no big deal, right? And I figured…this guy, constantly coming and killing Vasto Lorde everywhere would be nice enough to take me to Las Noches!" She would have been killed on spot if it were anyone but me…I put my seal back on.

"Uh…" I cant say anything here…I don't understand this, I'll leave it to Tier. "A friend of yours?"

"Yes, this is the Primera's Fraccion." Primera!?

"Actually, we were both the Primera…and once he died, I absorbed him, which is why I look older."

"I guess you flared yourself whenever you sensed me?" I ask, hoping this is what I was sent here for.

"Yup! What is your name anyway…?"

"Commander Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you."

"Commander? The old man died?"

"Oh, no. It's a rank above Captain, but below Captain Commander. I'm the only one who holds this rank even though I am the strongest by far. I'm not the Captain Commander because they don't fully trust me with it, and to be honest I don't want it."

"Strange…you don't seem that powerful now that I'm with you…Harribel-sama! Why are you with a Shinigami anyway?" Oh here we go…

…

"Well…that is a bit weird if you ask me, but wha do I know anyway? I'm just the fraccion of a dead espada!"

"No, you are an arrancar. Nothing to do with the ranks of espada anymore." Tier, remembering what I told her.

"Tier, since I don't have to kill anything mindless, why don't you go get what you needed, I'll talk to Lilynette." Tier nodded and sonido away to Las Noches. I turn to the smaller arrancar. "So. I'll give you a choice. Come live with me, Tier and her Fraccion, you will be given a seat in my squad and will be protected from harm, my squad is the Elite division we are training to make every member captain or above. To an extent at least. Or you can stay in Las Noches alone, I will still have you protected, and you may enter the Sereitei anytime you want."

"Hmm…I cant decide! Bah! Oh…Harribel-sama! You returned so quickly!" I turn around to see Tier standing behind me with a bag over her shoulder. I wonder what's inside.

"What's inside the bag?" She throws the bag at me. I open it and…what the hell are these?

"Mask Fragments of all the espada. I asked each of them to give me part of their masks, they all obliged, except for Grimmjow and Yammy. Give those to whoever you want, I don't want there to be a chance of them resurrecting here."

"What do you mean, resurrecting?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, we should go back, are you coming, Lilynette?"

"Ahhh…if I do go…what can I do there? Is it as boring as here…I've never been there…"

"Well, there's a lot of things to do, I'll ask my friends to show you around."

…

"Oh, you're back, we were just talking abou…and who is…oh wait, I remember her. you were the Primera's little friend." Shunsui looked over to us as we came out of the garganta with Lilynette.

"Oh yeah…you still wearing that pink thing…" She smiled at him like they were old friends.

"Now you bring me another arrancar!? Why?" The old man is never quiet…

"This. Is the source of that reiatsu. And another addition to my squad."

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" Byakuya asks, always cautious.

"Well, Tier trusts her, and I trust Tier, so I trust Lilynette, that is all you need, as long as my squad is loyal to me, there should be no reason to not allow her in, after all, my squad is full of hollow hybrids." I think I delivered that quite expertly actually. "Oh, and here. I'll actually let Mayuri look at something of mine." I throw Mayuri the bag Tier gave me and he opened it.

"What the hell are these? Mask fragments? Of what?"

"Those are the former espada, minus Sexta and Cero." Tier speaks up and crosses her arms.

"Wonderful…wait…why are you giving me this? What's the catch!?" Oh hmm…I should fuck with him a bit.

"I'll let you fully experiment and do whatever you want with them, as long as you can make me something."

"And what would that be?" He clutches the bag closer to him to keep the others from seeing them.

"I'll stop by your lab tonight. I wont tell you when, you'll probably be sleeping, but if you don't agree…I take them back to Hueco Mundo. OH! I want you to also make me a gigai that doesn't look like me."

"Odd requests…but okay." He agrees and I turn to Yamamoto.

"I wont be turning Lilynette into a hybrid. Have a problem, take it up with my zanpakuto."

"Are you threatening me boy?" And his reiatsu pulsed, and I did the same, but more.

"Completely. Despite being tremendously powerful, she's still a child and I'll let her decide what she wants to do."

"Can I say something?"

"No you can not!" The old man yells at her.

"Thanks. I don't want to be a hybrid, I like being an arrancar, when Starrk died…all I had was this mask fragment to remind me of him since we were one being originally. I'm already strong enough now to take on a captain."

"Yes, but the seated officers of our squad are much stronger than you are now. I will admit, you are stronger than most of us, but in time you will be on par with Tier." Momo spoke up.

"I…whatever, can I go now…?" She is really impatient. I turn to her and sigh.

"Just a bit longer, then you can go run around." I turn to Mayuri. "Let me see that bag for a second, I'll give it back, don't worry." He tosses the bag after a minute. And I take out a certain fragment. "I don't want you prying into this one, here." I toss it back.

"Kurosaki! Enough with this, I want to see you at midnight. Come alone, you are all dismissed!"

…

"Honestly…you always bring me interesting things boy." The Captain Commander requested me to pay a visit to him alone, he needed to discuss something with me. He wouldn't say what though.

"I tend to attract interesting people." Now that I think of it…that is exactly what always happens.

"Now, what I asked you here for is to explain how souls get pregnant." You have got to be fucking kidding. I start making my way to the doors.

"It's useless to run, boy. I don't need some super hollow child running around just yet. I need to inform you on how, so you don't accidentally make it happen!" Why!?

…

"That was not what I expected you to say at all." He said that all that has to be done is enter the other's inner world and have sex with them there. But he didn't explain how to enter.

"Well…I might have left out the messy details."

"That's quite alright. But you never told me how to enter her inner world…"

"Just place your hand over where The Saketsu would be and enter like you're trying to enter a gigai. Although it would be easier for you to enter hers. I can only imagine the hell scape your inner world would be." He's making jokes…what the hell, who is he!? This is not the real old man!

"Well…that's good, but I don't think I can handle children…and if I do have children…I want to raise them in the Human world…" I look at him with seriousness. I'm not giving him some excuse about me wanting to go home.

"When you do decide on children…I might…listen to me. Might. Allow you and Tier Harribel to live in the Human world. Only until they are old enough to attend Shino Academy. At which point you will be notified. And if you do not return, we will take them from you." Damn, now he's heartless again.

"Don't worry, I doubt tha-"

"Excuse me. This is urgent. Look at these results, Captain Commander." Retsu? She's holding a paper and is looking at me while the old man reads it.

"Well, this certainly changes things…Kurosaki, after you transition the remaining arrancar…meet me here at midnight the next day."

…

What was all that about? She looked a bit worried, they wouldn't tell me anything. Whatever, secrets aren't new. Wait…was Tier crying before she came back with that bag…I remember her face being slightly red.

I make my way into my quarters, and Tier is sitting on the bed, as I expected, it being so late, why she isn't asleep, I don't know.

"Hey." I say as I shut the door.

"Hi, I brought these back aswell." She holds up a book and then points to a small desk that has four different pictures on it. Pictures? One of each of her fraccion, and one of the four of them smiling on a beach…

"These pictures…I know this beach…when did you take them…and why were you there?"

"Yes that is the beach near your town. And me and my fraccion were allowed a month in the Human world, we stayed in a hotel on that beach in gigai that Szayelapporo made."

"Oh. And that book?"

"My diary…It's stupid, I know, I'm supposed to be the hard ass terror that is the queen of Hueco Mundo."

…

"Just take off your clothes, get in and desire for you to have the body of a Shinigami, that's what Tier did, I'll even leave you be, I'll be back in an hour, the water's nice." I didn't actually leave, I just left them alone and fell asleep. After who knows how long I woke up. I went to go find them.

"And I see it worked." None of them have the fragments anymore. I wonder…did they just fall off…or…what? Are they on the bottom of the springs?

"So…now what, you've turned us into one of you…" Apacci spoke up, they all look a bit sad.

"Not really, you four are still arrancar, hollows that removed your masks, you still have all your hollow abilities, but now you can learn Kido and such, as a Shinigami." I tell them, they immediately cheer up, they must have thought that they lost individuality.

"O-oh…that's good, so…now we go find the captains we picked?"

"Yes, oh Apacci, I hope you know that if you screw up in your training with Kenpachi, you'll probably die. For a while, he was the only one who could stand a chance against me, unsealed. And Mila-Rose…Shunsui is lazy and perverted, and I don't know how promiscuous you are…but he'll probably end up sleeping with you." She just sighs and nods. Apacci just smirked. Sung-Sun chuckled.

"And there is nothing for me to watch out for because he is as rigid as a rock."

"And you prove yourself again, as the smart one. I will warn you, Sui-Feng is still pretty pissed at me. I won't be around as much to keep her from you. You must fight her if she confronts you. And please. For Tier's sake. Don't let Sui-Feng touch you twice." I warn them and start walking.

"Wait!" Apacci calls out. "What does her Shikai and Bankai do?"

"Her Shikai. When she uses it, her speed increases, she is the second fastest Shinigami, behind me, which compared to me, she's slow. Any way. Her Shikai is…I can't really describe what it is…its small and the size of her hand and if she touches you with it twice, you die. Her Bankai…that is one mean thing to use. It's a missile twice the size of her and it matches my hollowfied Cero in its blast radius. Although I think she can only use it once, then it seals again."

"We're boned…" Mila-rose sat down and sighed.

"Well, you forget the captains you're training with, Sui-Feng has admiration for Byakuya, so if you stick near him, Sung-Sun, you'll be fine. Kenpachi scares the living shit out of her. so Apacci, stay near him, you'll probably be severely injured. By him, not her. so you'll live. Maybe. And Shunsui…he's much stronger than he lets on. I've seen him fight…once? And his Bankai…fucking insane. I can't even describe it. Stick near him, and if he's somewhat sober, you'll be fine."

…

"Hey Momo. Need any help with the paperwork, Yoruichi didn't show up it seems." I enter her office and look at the pile of papers on Yoruichi's desk.

"Yes please! It isn't much since there are four of us it gets split between. But company is always nice." She smiles and I go to Yoruichi's desk.

"Where is Yoruichi anyway?"

"I don't know…she wasn't in her quarters this morning. Maybe out with Sui-Feng again. Or training, one of those."

"You two getting along okay? I never found out the reason you made her your lieutenant."

"Yeah, I picked her because I aim to be like her…"

"No! I will not allow you to be like that! She's an exhibitionist!"

"Not that way! No!" She blushed, I guess she meant as a captain.

"O-oh, good. I don't need two Yoruichi's running around."

…

"So Momo."

"Yes?"

"What Kido have you taught Tier."

"She's really adept at control, and her power is immense…so far I've taught her up to Hado 33 and Bakudo 41, she's a really quick learner."

"I expected that. She adapted to life here rather quick. You know. I think that it's good for her that you are being her friend, she doesn't have many, other than her fraccion and a few others."

…

I took Tier with me back to the quarters. I entered her inner world, not to get her pregnant. No. To see it.

"Wow…It's I…it's amazing." We're standing in the middle of a field full of palm trees and flowers of a vibrant red. There is a slab with the carving of a shark in the middle of a small lake. Off in the distance there is a massive thunderstorm. There is a heavy wind blowing through this field.

"It is, isn't it…"

"It represents you well. Beauty and ferocity."

"Th-thank you." She looks cute when she blushes.

"You know, I learned how to get a soul pregnant. If we have sex here…you will have a child."

"R-r-really…that's nice…"

"Oh, no, no! I don't want children now! But, you know…I got the old man to agree to let us live in the Human world while the children grow up. And they will attend the Shinigami academy, or Shino Academy as it's called, when they are old enough."

"I…do want to have a child with you…but…maybe not right now…"

"Oh don't let her fool you, Commander Strawberry! She thinks about having your baby all the time!" Who the hell was that? Her hollow? Zanpakuto? Do they…wow…I guess she's where the voice came from. There's a woman with bright yellow hair like Tier's…and SHE ISNT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!?

"Oh, Ichigo…This is Tiburon. My Hollow. And over there…" She points in the opposite direction, there is a woman sleeping on the ground behind us she's not wearing clothes either…The hell is up with her inner world? "My zanpakuto…I don't know her name yet…" She's blushing, must be embarrassed at them not wearing anything.

"Tiburon…ni-nice to meet you…" I can't take my eyes away from the ground, I feel if I look at her, Tier will be mad.

"Oh don't be such a prude!" Tiburon… " Me and Ti-chan are the same person! So looking at me and having desire towards me is only natural!"

"Oh, well if you put it that way, I guess it would be okay to look at you." WAIT. If me and Tier want a kid…are these two going to watch!?

"Ichigo…what did you want to come in here for?" Tier asked, I just turn to her and kiss her.

"I wanted to comfort you. And being with you here…it is really something. Although, the naked women are a nice touch."

"Show me yours." Tier says. WHAT? My what?

"My wh-"

"NOT THAT! Your inner world…"

…

"Stand up…you won't fall." Tier is laying against the building breathing heavily. Zangetsu walked over to her and looked down at her.

"Oh! Ha…I gue…who are you?" Tier stands up and stares at Zangetsu.

"This is Zangetsu, my zanpakuto." I point to him and then look around. "Where is…"

"Right here King!" He forms out of a black energy from Zangetsu's coat.

"This is my hollow. He won't tell me his name, so I call him Shiro. And please ignore how he looks exactly like me…I don't like it."

"So, I guess you brought her here for me to play with?" He licks his lips and Tier moves behind me.

"Ichigo…"

"Shiro, you so much as even touch her. I will kill you instantly. You're only still around because I need you."

"Don't listen to him. He is the literal opposite of Ichigo." Zangetsu spoke up as Shiro retreated back into Zangetsu's coat. "If you are here, I would assume that you are about to begin the first action of a soul carrying."

"Soul carrying? Old man, what's that?" I ask, scratching my head.

"Ichigo, you should already know, after all you and that Rangiku woman did it wrong so many times." WHAT.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU OLD MAN!"

"I was merely asking a question, is she here to get pregnant, or not?"

"Okay, we're leaving. And it won't be in here with that hollow pervert being able to watch!" I will to leave and we did.

"Is that…Hollow of yours…Always like that?"

"That was him being behaved." Unfortunately.

"You have to be kidding." We get off my bed and move for the door.

"Unfortunately, nope.

…

"Yo Byakuya, how's Sung-Sun doing?"

"Cyan-san is a good student. I'm sure she would be better off at the academy. I can only teach so much until she is at my level, she isn't like a normal recruit. She is already past the level of Captain Hitsugaya. Reiatsu wise." She is silently sitting with him in his garden, he said that it would be a calmer place to train her.

"That's great! Sung-Sun, what do you think about him?"

"We're very similar." Can't argue there.

…

I think it was a bad idea to go to squad eleven while sealed. I've already had to fight off four challengers. I finally found Apacci, Tier is fighting with Yumichika.

"Apacci, you seem to be doing fine…Where's Kenpachi?"

"I have no clue; he said something about taking Yachiru somewhere. Where is Tier?"

"She's having a fight with his squad, I expect them all to be unconscious when I go find her. So you like training with him so far?"

"We only trained for about an hour then he left." Apacci stood up and turned to me.

"I want to go see Mila-Rose, if she's doing fine." I turn and start walking and she grabs my sleeve. Hmm?

"Wait…I have something I need to ask you."

…

"I'll see if I can do that. Don't worry, I won't leave you three out of it." She asked me what would happen if me and Tier had a child, I explained that it would probably be a hollow as well, but we would be in the Human World. She asked if she and the other fraccion could come, I said yes. I turn and leave her there and start looking for Tier. I eventually find her in the middle of three unconscious squad eleven members and Yumichika.

"OH hey Ichigo. These guys are strong."

"That's nice. You seem to be making friends. I'll go check on Mila-Rose, I'll be at the barracks when I finish. See you there."

"Bye!" She shouted as she dodged Yumichika's attack.

…

She was drunk so I went to look for Lilynette.

"Oh, there you are…why are…" I see her sitting alone in the garden, when I got closer she I saw she was crying. "What's wrong, Lilynette?" I approach her and sit next to her.

"I…nothing…don't worry about it!" She puts on an obviously fake smile. I just frown at her. "I…I-I just have…nothing…the only reason I'm here is to be safe…I hate to fight! I always hated it! I only did because Starrk had to! Now that he's gone I have no purpose! Me being here helped me realize this!" I lift my finger to summon Rukia here. After a few seconds she shows up. Why was she already so close?

"Maybe if you talk to Rukia…you'll feel better…I'm not really good with things like this…heh."

"Ichigo…what's wrong with her?"

"Ask her."

…

"It's okay…you have friends here. You don't have to fight if you don't want, just because you're in this squad…doesn't mean you have to fight. You know, Ichigo hates fighting too…because there is no point in him fighting, since there isn't anyone who can cut him. At least that we know of. But that doesn't make him depressed, he doesn't really have a purpose here either, just some strawberry with a title." Oh you little…

"Not the time Rukia."

"Right whatever. What I'm saying is, you have a purpose, and your purpose is to stick around with your friends. We're all your friends." Wow, Rukia is oddly like a mother.

"I…I guess so! S-Sorry for causing any problems with my moodiness!" She scratched the back of her head and gave a big smile. She's like a switch. Happy. Sad. Happy.

"No problem, my squad's problems are my problems." How am I going to deal with all of this…I want to go visit the Human World…

…

"Ichigo!" Oh Rukia. I'm walking around with Lilynette, she decided to follow me around.

"Hey Rukia. What's up?" I turn and smile at her, Lilynette grabs her in a hug.

"Not much. But I do have a couple questions for you." Lilynette let her go and we continued on.

"Okay, what are they?"

"What are your plans with Tier, are you going to marry her? Have children? What are you going to do?" Why is she bringing this up all of a sudden? Oh crap…marriage…

"I-I…I want to marry her, have children…be with her for the rest of my life and then some."

"That's good, so when is the wedding?"

"You realize we've only known each other for about three months…right?" I think she's rushing me into this…

"Well, I want to see you happy…I told you, no matter what, I'll be happy if you are happy, I still have feelings for you, but I can bury them, you love Tier, she loves you. Marry that girl Ichigo. I bet even if you ask her tonight to marry you tomorrow, she would say yes." Wow…Rukia, I don't know what to do…

"Rukia…I should tell you…if I marry her and have children…I'll be gone for a few years. The old man said that I can live in the Human World with her until our children are old enough to attend Shino Academy."

"O-Oh…I see…" Damn it…she looks really sad.

"But you know…I could always ask that you come with us…but I doubt that they would let you go and leave your squad without leadership."

"I can always come visit you, I'm not restricted in my world hopping." She gives me a small smile…she really is a good friend.

"Wait, wait, wait…So…you're going to have kids with Harribel-sama!?" Oh crap, I forgot Lilynette was here. I turn to her and smile.

"Yep, but first I need to marry her. And once I do that…Momo will watch over you. I would take you with me, but I barely got clearance for myself to go, let alone the four strongest members of my squad other than me."

"Fine…She looks nice, plus, she's kind of cute like me!" Oh wow…

…

"Tier. Can I ask you something?" I got back from the walk, Rukia went back to her quarters and I found Tier walking around in the halls.

"Sure Ichigo, what do you need?" She walks over and I give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I was talking to Rukia earlier, she brought up a good point…what do you think about marriage?"

"Is that your proposal?"

"Obviously not, I was wondering if you wanted to…now that I know, be on your toes, it will make you love me more." I kiss her and then leave. I think I'll go talk with Byakuya, he's the only other one here who I know that got married before.

…

"What do I owe this visit to?" Byakuya asks, probably annoyed that I just opened his office door without knocking.

"I have a question about weddings. You're the only one here who I know that got married."

"Oh? You're planning on marrying Harribel-san? Have you gotten approval from the Captain Commander?"

"I need approval?" This is why I asked him. I know nothing.

"Captains need permission to get married. I don't know if he will allow such an action, considering if you to end up having a child, it could be either hollow, human, Shinigami or some all powerful hybrid."

"Well, he approved us having a child…but he never said anything about marriage…but my question is…how are they? Are they like the ones in the Human world?"

"They are exactly the same. I assume you know about how the soul gets pregnant?"

"Yeah, I know. Anyway…I have a question for you, but not about weddings." I've been wondering this for a while.

"And what would that be?" He looks up at me, annoyed.

"Did you and Hisana want to have a child?" He looks up at me surprised. He still cant deal with the fact that I know about her.

"We did. But when we tried…her soul couldn't handle the burden and got sick. We had to terminate the child."

"What do you mean…her soul couldn't handle the burden?"

"I was ignorant, I knew that the difference in our reiatsu would be a problem, but I didn't care, we loved each other and did it anyway…after two months…we had to end it."

"Shit…I'm sorry."

"No, it isn't your fault, it was my ignorance. Even though the pregnancy was terminated…she remained sick…and eventually died."

…

I can't help but worry…is my power too much different from Tier's? What if she gets sick…what if she dies like Hisana…No. I won't worry about it. She's tough. It's about two in the morning now…I went to sleep after talking with Byakuya. Time to visit Mayuri. I make my way there and start banging on the barracks door.

"What the hell is so important that- Oh it's you…what is it you want me to do…that odd gigai you requested is not finished." He answered the door after a few minutes.

"I want you to make me a mod soul. Preferably one that isn't a perverted idiot."

"Fine…now can I go back to sleep!?" He looks really mad…

"Yeah, fine, just have it ready soon. And did you find out anything about the fragments I brought back?" And he slammed the door.

…

I get back to the barracks and head to my quarters. Tier is already sleeping, so I quietly go in and lay down next to her.

I wake up the next morning to Lilynette staring at me…why!?

"Lilynette? What is it?" I look to my side, Tier is gone. No she's in the shower. I hear it.

"Rukia told me to get you. She's in your office." She turns and leaves. She is a bit weird…and she refuses to wear a shihakusho. Tier helped her make the clothes smaller so they fit her.

…

"What do you need, Rukia? Oh hey Momo, what are you two doing in here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going with you to the Human world today." How did she know…that I was going today…

"How did you know…I was going today?"

"I had a feeling it would be today since it's a Friday. You're hoping to be there with your family and then friends over the weekend. Right?"

"Damn, you're pretty smart, I guess that's fine, We're leaving in a few hours…now, Momo what did you need?" I turn to Momo and smile a little.

"I just wanted to ask you why you took that fragment from Captain Kurotsuchi?" She pointed to the one I have on my desk in a glass case.

"Oh, that's because I don't want him experimenting on Ulquiorra. The fourth. He…was one who taught me quite a lot. Despite him being my enemy, he changed me a bit. Anything else?" Yeah, I won't let him experiment on Ulquiorra, if he figures out how to revive them, I don't want him reviving Ulquiorra, his Segunda Etapa could probably give the old man a run for his money.

"I guess that makes sense." Rukia says. "Momo, I'll see you later, I'm going to go ask Urahara something." She stands up and leaves. Nothing good can come from her asking him anything, especially since his lab was finished.

"Momo, while we're gone…could you keep Lilynette out of trouble for me? She doesn't like fighting so you don't need to train her at all."

"I guess I can do that…do you know if she likes candy or not?" She looks at me with a hopeful smile, how the hell would I know that?

"Don't know, ask her."

…

"Okay, we're going now…Rukia! hurry up!" I call over to Rukia who is talking to Renji, she runs over next to me and Tier. We're all already in our gigai, Urahara had them ready already. Renji waves and starts walking away. The three of us step through the Senkaimon getting sealed.

Once we come out, I notice that we're about five minutes from Karakura high. We start walking and make our way to my house. It's a little before school would get out, so we would be there before my sisters.

"Ichigo, you did tell my fraccion that we left…right?" Tier asks me as she takes my hand.

"They were with the other captains, so I told Momo to tell them when they get back." I look to Rukia who's looking around smiling.

"Hey lovebirds, can we get something to eat?" Rukia, shut up.

"No money Rukia, Yuzu can make you something to eat when she gets home."

…

"Yo, dad!"

"ICHIIIIIGOOOOO!" And he comes flying, and blocked. When will he stop attacking me every time he sees me? "Ah, and you brought these two back!"

"Hello." Tier greets him and then Rukia does the same.

"Come in! Come in!" He finally moves, we go in and notice something different. The giant poster of my mom is gone.

"Hey dad, you finally got rid of it?"

"Yeah, Karin forced me to. I needed to move on anyway…speaking of my daughters, they should be here within the hour! Are you three hungry!?"

"I am!" Rukia announces as she runs over to him and smiles.

"I'll make you something. So, Ichigo, how soon will I have my grandchildren?" Not this again…Tier is smiling, what is she planning?

"N-" I'm cut off by Tier.

"Soon, maybe within a year…" Wh…what!?

"Oh, Ichigo. I want ten of them!"

"Hell no you old goat!"

…

"Ah I'm sorry! This is why Yuzu does the cooking." My dad burnt noodles. How…its just hot water…how do you do that!?

"We're home!" Yuzu shouted, I guess she's right on time, Karin followed her in.

"Ichi-nii!" The both shout and tackle me. I pull them in to a tight hug.

"Oh who's this?" Karin asks, pointing at Tier, that's right…I haven't brought Tier with me on the last few times I came by.

"Oh right, you've never met her, this is Tier Harribel. My girlfriend."

"Oh wow, I didn't imagine her this pretty from how you described her…" Yuzu walks over and gives her a big hug. "Nice to meet you, Harribel-san. My name is Yuzu and this is Karin."

"Please, call me Tier, no need to be so formal. And nice to meet you both!"

"I'm here too!" Rukia shouts from the kitchen. My sisters get up and run in there.

…

"That was delicious. You're a very good cook, Yuzu-chan." We had just some chicken and rice for dinner, very simple, but it was really good. I called Tatsuki and Orihime earlier to tell them to meet me at a park tomorrow. I also called Keigo and Chad. But Chad is busy working.

"Thank you!"

"Anyway, so are you two going to go see a movie or anything, go on a date while you're here?" Karin does have a good point…

"Hmm…I've never seen a movie…Can we go, Ichigo!?" Tier grabs my hand and looks at me with a happy face. I swear, I can't say no to her…those eyes…they're my weakness.

"Yeah, I guess we can. Hmm…its seven…so I guess if we leave now, we can make it to one." She wraps her arms around mine.

"Thank you! Lets go!" Wow she's energetic today. She pulls me up and to the door.

"I guess we'll be back later!"

…

"You are really full of energy right now, what's up?" I ask, noticing that she's skipping.

"I'm just really happy right now. I love you Ichigo." She stops skipping and takes my hand. "I've been thinking…I want to have your child. And whenever you propose…I want you to know I'll be ready." Good. Because I texted Orihime to ask what movies are playing, there's one playing that I heard about last month where the guy proposes during a move at the same time the guy in the movie proposed, I think I'll do that. I also got my mother's ring.

"Oh really? That's great! Well, here's the theatre."

…

It's the scene. The man and woman are in a theatre seeing some romance film. The man starts speaking along with the movie he's watching.

"You know, I'll love you to the end, all I want, is you and to make you happy. So I'll ask you this. Will you marry me?" I speak along with him and stare at the screen, holding the box with my mother's ring.

"Wh…what…I-Ichigo…!" I cover her mouth with my hand, just like the guy in the movie.

"Shh, you'll ruin the movie for the other people." I remove my hand and lean in to kiss her.

…

"ICHIGO! I love you so much!" Tier was smiling the most I've ever seen her do. She throws her arms around me then pulls away to look at the simple gold diamond ring on her finger.

"I love you too Tier, and yes, in a while, we'll have children."

We left the theater and then she started shouting, I just laugh.

"Well, I told you that it would be better than just asking."

"It was! Oh…lets go tell the others!" Tier grabs my hand and starts running. After a few minutes of running we get back to my house and I open the door for her.

"Rukia! look!" Tier runs over to Rukia who's passed out on the couch, waking her and holding her hand in her face.

"Oh my god! Congrats! Oh, how did he do it details! Yuzu! Karin! Isshin!"

…

"That was really cheesy Ichigo." Damn it Rukia, cant you let me have my joy?

"Shut up! She said yes, so that's all that matters!" I yell to Rukia who's just smugly smiling. Tier is still fawning over the ring, showing it to Yuzu and Karin, I guess I should tell her it's my mother's ring.

"So, when is the wedding?" my dad asks as he comes back with a glass of water.

"I honestly have no idea. Can you help with setting it up, dad? I'm not good with that kind of stuff, since you had one…I would assume you could help us with ours." I glance over to Tier and she is still smiling at the ring. My dad stands up and comes over, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I've been waiting for this day for too many years. I would be honored, you should maybe try to get a place of your own, Rukia told me about your arrangement with that old man. I'll even help you out with the first couple of payments on it."

"I think that would be nice. But we won't be having any children soon, well, actually, yes soon…but her fraccion need to finish the training before then, because I don't intend to return there once we have the children, not until the specified time."

"Oh right, Rukia mentioned that. Speaking of which, Rukia?"

"Yes?" Rukia turned from Karin to my dad.

"When are you going to give me grandchildren?" What the hell is he going on about?

"I don't understand…what do you mean?" She asks…yeah, dad, what the hell do you mean?

"Well, I treat you as my own daughter whenever you come by." Whenever she comes by…?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Well, she does come by and visit every so often, I let her sleep in your room when she does, she's like my own daughter."

"Not any time soon." She answers, maybe she really is happy that I'm happy, but she's probably deeply hurt…still she came with us.

"I'm going to go upstairs…I'll be in your room, Ichigo." Tier gets up and walks past me to the stairs.

"Okay, I'll be up later."

…

"Night Rukia." I say goodnight to her as she goes into Yuzu's room, I just left the bathroom.

"Night. Oh, and I'll know if you two do anything, the walls here are thin." She sends a smile at me and…that little…

"Shut up!" I walk into my room to see Tier sitting at my desk writing in her diary.

"You two are loud, the walls are thin it seems." She says as she closes the book.

"I didn't plan on doing anything with my entire family home." I say as I sit on my bed looking back at her. she holds her hand up in front of her.

"This ring is so pretty! I can't get over it…and wait…what exactly would you have done if we were alone?"

"Well, I'm not going to say that out loud, because Rukia is listening, and you'll find out soon enough." I wink at her quickly and she blushes. "You're cute when you blush. You know that?" and even more.

"Shut up!"

…

I said I wouldn't…I said I wouldn't…and we did. Rukia is going to give me hell about this.

"Morning Ichigo. Sleep well?" I get downstairs for breakfast and Rukia and Tier are sitting there at the table already. Tier with her head down and Rukia with a smirk staring at me. So were my sisters. And where is.

"Masaki! My son is a man! He proposed to his girlfriend and then sealed the deal last night!" There he is.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" I can't even. I don't.

"You know how loud you two were last night!?" Karin shouted, and Rukia fell over laughing.

"Get used to that sound my daughter! Eventually you will be making those noises!"

"DAD!"

And there's a reason to leave. I grab Tier and head for the door.

"Where are you going!?" Rukia shouts.

"Anywhere but here!"

…

"You called us out so urgently, what's up?" Keigo asks, Chizuru is on her way, Tatsuki is here…but Orihime isn't…

"I can't deal with my family after this morning…hey where's Orihime?" I ask Tatsuki, they're always together.

"I don't want to know what happened…And she's sick. She's had the flu for a few days and didn't want to see you because she didn't want to infect you." Oh, that's not good.

"Oh that's not good, hey Tier, do you want to go with me to visit her later?"

"Yeah…and I hope she will be hap-" And Chizuru is here. She tackled Tier and started groping her. Tatsuki ran over and punched her off.

"Damn it Chizuru! Get off her!"

"But Tatsuki! How could I resist that! She's…she's beautiful!" I help Tier up and hold her hand.

"Chizuru. This is Tier Harribel, we're getting married." I can see her heart break.

"What!? Married? When…what about…Hime-chan…and…"

"They left me." I'd rather not go in to it that much.

"I see…so my Hime-chan is back on the marke-" Thank you Tatsuki for punching her.

"So, how did he propose to you, Tier?" Keigo asks. Here we go…

…

"Ah…th-that's…that's hilarious! You're so damn cheesy!" Tatsuki is clutching her sides and laughing, Chizuru is doing the same, and Keigo is just nodding.

"I thought it was pretty clever." Tier spoke up with a smile. I lean in and give her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"At least the one who it was for liked it." I say, suddenly Chizuru shouts.

"ICHIGO!"

"What the hell do you want!?"

"Have you two…done the deed?" My god she's like my dad.

"Don't ask people that!" Tatsuki hits her again.

…

"Okay guys! See ya! We're going to check on Orihime."

Me and Tier say goodbye to them and start walking away . I hope she is okay, maybe she just made Tatsuki lie…no, she isn't like that.

After walking for maybe ten minutes, we came up to her apartment. Oh, it's starting to rain. And it's coming down hard. We run up to her door and I knock, it opens on its own, I remember her saying her door was a bit broken…this is dangerous if you can just push it open. Me and Tier go inside.

"Orihime…the door opened on it's own." I announce as we walk in. I hear some coughing coming from the other room, Tier goes and sits on the couch and I knock on the door. A second later there is a cough and the door opens.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun…what are you doing here?" She looks a bit pale and her hair is all messed up, must have been sleeping. She looks really sick.

"I came to see you, Tatsuki told me you didn't want to get me sick. I'll be fine." I grab her hand and take her into the living room, sitting her next to Tier.

"Tier-san…how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Orihime, but you're sick, is there anything you need?"

"Not really…"

"No, I'm making you tea." I call from her kitchen. I hear her cough again. I look back in the room to see Tier with her arms around her to comfort her probably.

"Tier-san, you're all wet!"

"Well, we were out in the rain, so naturally we would be wet."

"But…you will get sick…"

"Our gigai will get sick, we won't. Don't worry, drink this." I come back with a cup of tea for her. "It should help you a lot, so I made more, if you drink this for two days, your flu will drop." She takes a sip.

"Wow! This." She coughs a bit. "Is delicious! What did you make it with?"

"Honey and salt. I know it sounds like it shouldn't taste good, but it's very good, and should fix your flu up."

"How did you learn how to…" she takes another drink of it after coughing. "Make this."

"Before all the Shinigami stuff, my dad taught me how." I walk into the bathroom and grab two towels. I come back throw one at Tier. And start drying myself off.

"What a gentleman, throwing things at a lady, very nice." Tier says, earning a little giggle from Orihime. Visibly she looks a little better, some more color on her face.

"And look where that got me."

"Will you tell her, or should I?"

"Tell me what?"

"Orihime, me and Tier…are getting married." When I said that, nearly immediately she turned to Tier and wrapped her arms around her. she took that better than I thought she would.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" She looked at Tier's hand and noticed the ring. "Oh the ring! It's so pretty!"

"It's my mother's ring."

…

The three of us sat there talking for another hour and then someone knocked on the door. Orihime goes to get it but I stop her.

"No, I'll get it." I get up and head to the door, I open it. "Renji? Rukia?" They are out of their gigai and look…sad?

"Ichigo, get Tier, we're leaving. There is an emergency." Renji speaks up. Tier comes over to me.

"What happened that we need to leave so soon?" She asks.

"Somebody died." Oh crap…who?

"Who died?" I ask, it must be a captain…or someone close to me…

…

"A-are you…are you serious? I saw him not three days ago…" Yamamoto died…how…how the…why did he die?

"He died last night. He was verified to have died of natural causes by Captain Unohana." His lieutenant speaks up to the captains and lieutenants.

"Who will be the next Captain Commander?" I ask. Because me and him had arrangements. And I…it's horrible that he died…but…

"Central 46 will decide for sure, but if I had to guess who he wanted, it would have been Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, or you. And seeing as how Captain Ukitake is no longer up for the position, I would guess you and Captain Kyoraku." I can't for the life of me remember this guy's name. Squad one Lieutenant.

"I don't want to be Captain Commander, I'm happy with being Commander Kurosaki, so even if Central 46 decides to make me it, I'll step down. Or betray you, one or the other."

"That's a wonderful decision Ichigo." Shunsui says. Nanao is scowling at me, where the hell is Sui-Feng? "Now if you would be serious, this is not a matter to joke about."

"Yeah, I know, and that wasn't a joke. Where is Sui-Feng?"

"I'm here you traitor." Oh, she was behind the large dog.

"Captain Sui-Feng! Calm yourself." Thank you Byakuya.

"I will not be calm when he just said he would betray us! Him and his officers, they are mostly hollow! And the ones who are captain level are loyal to him, not us! He could destroy us!"

"Sui-Feng, consider you being able to breath a gift from me to you." I look straight into her eyes.

"Is that a threat?" Oh this is about to happen.

"No. It's a fact. One more spew of bullshit from you, and I will personally see to it that the Stealth Force needs a new commander."

"I would watch yourself Sui-Feng, he isn't easily calmed down…remember how it took two years and a promotion, just to make him slightly less hostile." Retsu has a point.

"You know what…I…I challenge you to a duel!" Bah! Really!? Wha…what the hell is going on in her head!?

"Are you actually going to go through with this Ichigo?" Rukia asks, looking worried.

"Yeah, do I look like someone who runs away from a challenge?"

"Ichigo…Don't kill her, we don't need another dead captain yet." This time is was Renji.

"I accept. What are your terms?"

"Last Man Standing. One round. First to get incapacitated, loses. If I win, you will be placed under arrest and tried for your many crimes."

"And If I win?"

"You won't. But in the chance you do, I will stop harassing you, and give you the respect everyone else thinks you deserve."

"Hmm…okay. So when is this happening?" I look to the annoyed others.

"Since Yamamoto is dead, we can't officially set a duel for you two. But we can have a 'spar' at the Shino Academy arena." Oh, is that so…I look to Komamura to nod at his suggestion. "It can be held tomorrow."

…

"Are…are you really going to kill her…Ichigo?" Tier, looks to me with a sad face, it hurts me to see her sad, but that's why I'm going to put Sui-Feng in her place. Hopefully she'll use her Bankai so I can break it.

"I wont kill her, but once I beat her, and if she bothers you…or any of the other hybrid arrancar, whatever, if she bothers any of you. I will." I look in to her eyes with a soft look and she just sighs.

"I still have to get used to that stubborn attitude of yours."

"Well, that's what happens when you fall in love with someone like me. Everything is a mystery."

…

"The duel will commence once the barrier is erected!" Shunsui announces in the massive arena. I'm not wearing the seal, but am suppressing myself to the level of the seal, not easy, but good enough to fool them. Sui-Feng is on the other side of the arena glaring daggers at me. I turn to see my entire squad behind me, I see Tier sitting next to Rukia and Momo. Tier waves at me and I wave back, suddenly a giant green see-through wall shoots up around the arena.

"Are you ready to lose?" I hear Sui-Feng shout. I'll just give her a yawn.

"Begin!"

"Sting all enemies to death, suzumebachi!" that doesn't seem like a last man standing weapon. I might have a few tricks that I can reveal here…In didn't just slay hollows in Hueco Mundo…I learned things. She sprints at me trying to stab me, I just flash step behind her.

"You need to do better than that, Sui-Feng." I mock her. she is going to get a huge embarrassment. If I'm not killing her, I'm going to make a fool of her.

"Damn you! You're nothing but trash! Accept that and fall!" she stabs at me, only to miss when I step to the side, I haven't even drawn my zanpakuto yet.

"Let me ask you something Sui-Feng, from one lets just say person to another, answer honestly, no prejudice to me or anything. Do you like flowers? Or magic?"

"I'm not one for small talk during a fight, but…yes, I like flowers and magic…what are you planning…?" I can see the caution in her eyes as I walk around her.

"Then…I suggest you use your Bankai…or you'll die. You'll be under the flowers, and replaced…it's like magic." I flash step over to her and punch her straight in the chest. Sending her flying back into the barrier, wow, all that, and I'm holding back nearly 80%.

"Damn…bastard. Bankai!" there's the missile, I saw it a few times before. It's a hell of an annoyance. "Jakuho Raikoben!" There it is!

"Zetsumetsu-do-gatana funsai, hakai o nusumu!" I flash step over to her and put my hand on the missile as she's firing, keeping it right there. A crack forms down the missile. A black tar like substance flows from my wrist on to her Bankai. There is a massive explosion. The cloud of dust and fire subsides to reveal her without her Bankai. Instead, it's on my arm.

"Wha…what the hell did you do!?" She shouts at me, looking down at her right arm.

"Oh calm down, I just borrowed it. It's just a little trick I picked up in Hueco Mundo. Once I use it, you will have your sealed zanpakuto again, but it will be broken, this fight is over." I point it at her and launch the missile, purposefully sending it to the other side of the arena. Once it disappears from my arm I flash over to her and cover her from the explosion.

"Why…why did you save me…you could have killed me there…why show such mercy! I wouldn't have returned such an act!"

"Oh my god Sui-Feng, do you complain about everything!? Why are you so stupid…to know what I can do…and still be my enemy? I'm willing to put our differences aside, but if you keep acting out, and calling me a traitor and accusing me of treason, I'll give you a real reason to hate me." I put my hand on her forehead and pulse my reiatsu, knocking her unconscious. I walk over to the barrier and do the same, shattering it before flash stepping up to where Shunsui is.

"Well…I…what the hell was that at the end Ichigo?" He looks really confused, the other captains are looking on with curious stares.

"I borrowed her Bankai. I kept her alive, but she won't wake up for a month or two. I put a little…lock on her brain. She'll live, I promised to let her live." I leave them and return to Tier. I look down to her and kiss her. "I said I'd let her live, and I did. Want to go?"

"That was amazing…Yeah, let's go, bye Rukia, I'll be there at eight!" we start leaving, the students who were in the crowd congratulating me, some asking to join my squad on graduation.

"Captain Kurosaki!" That voice…who…I recognize that voice…I turn to the source of the voice and it was a woman with green hair framing her face, she's somewhat short…I…don't remember her.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, what is the minimum power level required to join your squad?"

"Power level?"

"Oh, right, you didn't attend Shino Academy, sorry. There is a scale developed to gauge the strength of Shinigami. From zero to five thousand."

"And what level am I at?"

"isn't that obvious? Five thousand. And Yamamoto was 4550." There was that much of a difference in us…

"What level is Kenpachi?" This will be interesting, I think I might let this girl in my squad.

"About 3900. Tier Harribel is around 4100." She turns to Tier when she says that. "Most of the other captains are three thousand and above, with the exception of Toshiro Hitsugaya at 2950. Retsu Unohana is at 4350." Holy shit.

"Oh…and what level would you be at?"

"980. Not that high…is it?"

"Well, I guess it's high for a student here…right?"

"I'm top of my class."

"Welcome to squad five…once you graduate, go to Momo Hinamori." I start walking away, but turn back, I don't know her name. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Nozomi Kujo." Huh…weird name.

…

'Please report to Central 46 chambers immediately.' That's what the hell butterfly said. I start to flash step there, I was nearby so it didn't take long. Once I get there, I'm lead into the building, and in the center of the room, stood Shunsui. Oh boy.

"Oh Ichigo, I had a feeling I wasn't the only one told to come."

"Hey Shunsui. Is this about what I think it's about?"

"Silence!" A voice calls out. Well, I guess I should listen to the bodiless voice now.

"You two are called here because we found a message left my Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto."

"The message was that he chose you both as his successor. Such a thing is unheard of!"

"Wait, when you say both…what do you mean?" Shunsui asks, I'll just be quiet.

"He meant for you both to take the position!"

"I can deal with that, but if you try to keep me here instead of raising a family in the Human world…you'll regret letting me live past my invasion."

"Yes, we understand the arrangement that Yamamoto and will allow it. we've also come to a consensus that you both will be Captain Commander. You both have the authority, however, Shunsui Kyoraku will hold the title, and Commander Kurosaki will keep the current title."

"Wait, does that mean I need to join squad one again…what about all the exiles…and arrancar I have in my squad…I'm not abandoning them."

"I figured he would want that!" an angry female voice calls out. But she is silenced by another.

"WE owe him a great deal, it's best not to be on his bad side! He will stay with his squad, but his promotion will be pushed through. Effective immediately, Ichigo Kurosaki and Shunsui Kyoraku, you two are hereby promoted to Captain Commander of the Gotei 13."I don't like where this is going. But as long as I can leave and have a family. That is all that matters. Me and Shunsui leave, heading to the first barracks, to tell everyone. I send a hell butterfly to all the captains and he sends them to lieutenants.

Once everyone is there, they are staring at me, standing next to the chair Shunsui is sitting in.

"Okay, well, something interesting just went down." Shunsui starts. "Central 46 found somewhat of a will. Ichigo." Damn it.

"Really, you couldn't explain it? whatever, we're both Captain Commander. I however will be staying as Commander of Squad Five for my official title, Shunsui however will move to Squad one, we both share authority."

"Short and to the point as always." He says from my side.

"This certainly is interesting." Byakuya says.

"Anyone have a problem with it so I can convince you otherwise?" I ask with a smirk, they all just silently stand there.

"Sui-Feng might have a cow." Renji says from behind Byakuya.

"Oh no, remember our little wager? If I won she'll respect me and stop her hateful ways. And since she won't be waking up for quite some time…"

"I don't understand such references. Why would a Shinigami have a cow?" Ha, he…Komamura…probably hasn't been to the human world in a while other than to fight with Aizen.

"Sajin, it's a human expression. Don't question it." Shunsui says. "Now, first order of business…who will get the little arrancar child out of my old barracks? She refuses to leave my old office." Damn it.

"I'll go get her…Tier come on." I turn to Tier and she nods.

…

"So…now you are in charge of them?" She asks as she walks out in front of me and turns around, walking backwards.

"Careful, you'll hit a wall, and from an official standpoint yes, but I don't feel like commanding an army that in its entirety is weaker than my seated officers."

"You wouldn't let me hit a wall, now would you?" She smiles and keeps moving at the same pace as I pull her around a corner.

"Nope, wouldn't want you hurt at all. Anyway, let's get Lilynette out of his office. I can't imagine why she won't leave. And if the other captains tried moving her…it won't end well because she's stronger than the Primera." We enter his barracks and go to his office. When we get there we open the door to see her sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Lilynette, what are you doing here?" Tier asks as she kneels down next to her.

"Don't worry Harribel-sama. I was just visiting and the breeze through these windows is nice. That captain in the pink thing didn't seem too happy that I'm sitting here." She stands up and crosses her arms.

"Probably because he's perverted and you look like a little girl." I say, which got on her nerves I can tell.

"Just because I'm not as…filled in…as Harribel-sama doesn't make me any less of a woman!" W-well then. I look to Tier and she's just standing there avoiding eye contact.

"Whatever, he isn't captain of this squad anymore. Me and him are now Captain Commander, I'm sure you noticed the old man died."

"I heard something about that. Whatever, let's go, that's what you're here for. Right?"

"Don't look so annoyed, I'll make some modifications to the lieutenants quarters and you can use it."

…

"Hey Ichigo…once they get the new captain thing settled, can…do you think…maybe…" Tier is talking to me in the office, we don't have paperwork anymore, I guess that's a perk of being Captain Commander. What is she trying to ask.

"What's wrong Tier, speak up."

"You…I want…have…"

"I can't hear you…" I get up and walk over to her and lean closer.

"I want to have a child…when they pick the new captains."

"Oh, okay, why didn't you say so? Well…we need ot find a house in the Human World…and once we do that, and the new captains are picked, we'll go…is that fine with you? And you don't need to be so embarrassed. Also, my dad will set up a wedding."

"I…okay!" She smiles and I lean down and kiss her.

"I'm calling a captain meeting, I'll see you later."

…

"So what did you call this for? Kurosaki?" Toshiro asks, I turn to him.

"We need captains. I propose Rukia Kuchiki for thirteen, Kensei Muguruma for nine. And Izuru Kira for three."

"I can agree on that, anyone else?" Shunsui likes my suggestions.

"I cannot agree to the promotion of Rukia Kuchiki to captain." Byakuya…

"Byakuya, you can't protect her forever, she's already a lieutenant…and has already proven herself capable." I tell him with a sincere look. He just looks back at me.

"I understand that because you two are so close, you would want her in a higher position, however this has nothing to do with personal preference, Kurosaki." He replies back to me with a scowl.

"Then you'll be glad to know that neither does this, if we weren't as close as were were, I would still want her as a captain."

"I should know by know that I cant change your mind, very well."

"And that's that, so Ichigo, anything else you want to address, before I send word to those three?"

"Tomorrow, I'm leaving for the Human world to raise a family. I'll be gone until my child can attend Shino Academy. Until then, Shunsui can deal with this, but if it's something huge contact me."

"Are you serious…really?" Shunsui asks me. "Tomorrow?"

"It would have been a month ago, but now that wasn't an option because you didn't let Tier even go into Rukon. I'm leaving with her tomorrow. And there is not a thing you can do that will stop me. In fact, I order you to leave me be and raise my family, and on my return everything will be the same as it is. Twenty years, can you handle that? That old man serve for what? A thousand? Without a replacement. I think you can handle it. that is all, you're all dismissed, oh actually, I'll leave tomorrow at midnight, after the promotion ceremony." I start walking through the rows of captains and lieutenants, and out the door. Someone grabs the bottom of my sleeve. I turn around. Rukia.

"Thank you Ichigo. For everything."

"Don't thank me, it was Renji's idea."

"No, not that…for everything you've done for me…as my best friend. Thank you." I see Tier catching up with us.

"You're welcome Rukia. Be sure to visit us when you can, captains have less freedom then lieutenants." I take Tier's hand and start walking.

"So…am I like the…second in command of the Sereitei now?" She asks with a smirk.

"As far as I know, yes, but we'll address that in twenty years, we're living a peaceful life as a family starting tomorrow, we'll get…maybe two houses, one for us, one for your fraccion, how's that?"

"That sounds good…but…how will you pay for that?"

"My dad will help out, and we'll get jobs, I'll teach you how to be human."

"I…yeah, I lived very long ago, so I might be a little rusty acting human." She looks at me with a smile and I stop walking.

"Well, my dad doesn't really act human and he fits in, so…yeah, I almost forgot…"

…

It's morning, the clock said it was eight, but the sun isn't up…probably broke last night. Me and Tier…might have knocked it over. Either way, we're leaving tonight, after the ceremony for the promotions. I'm sitting in the garden waiting for the sun to rise, I always liked the sunrise here. No pollution to cloud the sky. I like the silence, and the sneezing. Sneezing? Someone sneezed…did that tree just sneeze? Some one fell out of the tree in to the pond. I run over to them.

"Hey, you o…okay?" I looked down at the girl in the pond smiling up at me. Short, has dark purple hair and blue eyes…never seen her before…

"Ah don't go running off like that, I still haven't given your body speech!" that voice…Damn it Urahara…It's too early for your shit… "Oh Ichigo! Thank you for finding Nume-chan for me, she's a mod soul and I put her in this gigai to see if it would work for her and she ran off."

"Why are you making mod souls…? It's too early for this."

"She'll be accompanying you an-"

"Oh no she will not be accompanying me anywhere. I don't need one of your mod souls following me around again."

"Now come on, I cant spy on you from here."

"Spy on…clean the barracks. When I get back, you better be cleaning."

"Okay…when will you be back?"

"Twenty years." Suck it. I start walking away leaving him sulking under a tree. I notice that mod soul is following me. "What?"

"She can't talk, she escaped without a finished body." And who the hell is she?

"Who…what the hell…" It's a copy of the girl behind me, but with red hair.

"My name is Numyu. One of Kisuke-sama's mod souls!" Kisuke-sama…? What the…I don't even…

"Urahara!" I shout back at him down the hall. Only to hear his faint response.

"I get lonely!" And now I'm going somewhere else.

…

"Oh, hey Ichigo." Isane says as I sit next to her and Retsu. I decided to watch the sun from her garden, it has a better view.

"Yo."

"Are you seriously going to not return for twenty years?" Retsu asks me, not looking away from the sky.

"Yeah. I will not raise my child in this place. I was born a human, and I plan on dying a human, whatever comes in between is fine, and my child will be the same. Raised as a human, whether he or she chooses to die a human will be up to him or her." I smile at her and she smiles back, but it was that same 'I'll kill you' smile from before. Did I do something wrong?

"Do you think any of us had a choice to be raised here or not?" she asks me. Huh…

"Well, no. but there is nothing any of you can do to stop me from leaving, I'll either leave happily or leave with blood on my blade. I think option one is far easier." I chuckle and look out at the rising sun. It's…I can't describe it, as many times as I see it, I'll never get tired of it. I do miss the rain though, it doesn't rain here.

"So, how was it?" Retsu asks me, what is she talking about?

"How was what?" I ask, just confused.

"I can smell it on you. I will never mistake that smell."

"CAPTAIN!"

"I took two showers! How the hell can you smell that?"

"It's a mystery, I suggest taking another, be thorough this time." Eh…

"Captain!"

"What is it Isane?"

"Why are you talking about that!?" Isane looks like she's about to have a meltdown.

"I'll see you two at the promotion, I have a little surprise planned for the party after, be ready for it."

"Surprise? What surprise?" Oh Isane, if I tell you then it won't be a surprise, I just walk away.

…

"Rukia, wake up." I'm standing over her in her quarters, it's about nine and she still isn't awake.

"What the hell do you want…?"

"Is that any way to treat the one who promoted you?"

"Oh…hey Ichigo." She just opens one eye and smiles before rolling over back to sleep. Enough of this. I push her off her bed.

"Wake up, I need to talk to you."

…

I walk out of her quarters with her following me limping.

"Is that what you call a talk? I can barely walk!" I promised that I would beat some sense into her. Byakuya came to me yesterday and asked me to just give her a taste of what being a captain is like. So I beat her ass. Sure it was unethical, sure I could have dropped a mountain of papers on her, this was fun.

"Well, I was only keeping a promise I made. Don't hold it against me, now are you coming or not? I'll take you to Retsu, you probably have a broken rib or two."

"I wouldn't have a broken rib if you didn't drop kick me in the chest!"

"It was either do that or make you file through endless papers."

"I would have gladly accepted papers!"

"But you needed an ass kicking."

"So do you!"

"Try it, Rukia, you saw what happens when you fought back."

…

"Here you go Retsu, consider this my departure gift." I drop Rukia's unconscious body on her desk. I held back and she had trouble with me, even sealed, I'm faster than even Sui-Feng. "Can you at least have her awake by two?"

"I can have her awake by one, just give me a minute, can you remove her from my desk and let me finish this form I'm working on?" I lift Rukia off her desk and she continues writing, something about…agh, she moved it away. "Alright, bring her here."

…

"Kensei Muguruma, do you whatever, and uphold traditions and whatnot?"

"It's best If I do this part Ichigo, just hand him the coat when I say so, okay?"

The ceremony started ten minutes ago, Kensei is up first. Shunsui won't let me give the speech.

"Ichigo, were you listening? Give him the coat?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I walk over to him and hand him the coat, he puts it on and bows.

"Okay, who's next?"

…

"Alright! Now that that's over! Let the party begin! Courtesy of Ichigo Kurosaki, he payed for this out of his personal funds!" Shunsui announces the party to…wait…

"WHAT THE HELL?"

…

After dealing with Shunsui for using my personal funds for this, I went and found Kensei and the other Visored.

"Thanks for the promotion Ichigo." Kensei says as he looks up at me from behind a cup of sake.

"You're welcome, and I figured, since you were the captain of squad nine before, why not make you it again."

"And by that logic you didn't make me captain of squad five?" Oh Shinji.

"Ah no. For what you put me through in the past, just be lucky I'm not making you go to the human world and scrub toilets." I look at him and take a cup of sake from Lisa. She's the last one I need drunk. Instead I down it. I spot Lilynette off yelling at Rangiku. I make my way over to see what the problem is.

"I'll grow! I know I will! And you're just a freak of nature with those…things!" Why did I come over here?

"Ah! Ichigo! Tell Lilynette there's nothing to be ashamed of for having small boobs, there's plenty of guys here who like lolicon and little girls."

"Okay, that's disgusting, and Lilynette, yours are bigger than Rukia's."

"Really?" She looks up with a little smirk. Well, I might have lied a bit.

"Yeah, they are. Ichigo likes them big, I mean, look at Tier and Orihime."

"Okay, goodbye Rangiku." I start walking away. Where is Rukia…I haven't seen her. Oh there she is…talking to Retsu…I make my way over there.

"Hey Rukia, like the coat?" I ask as I poke the back of her head. She turns around and throws her arms around me.

"Thank you for letting me be promoted, when you said you wanted me as a captain, I…I was certain that my brother would oppose it with all his strength."

"He should know by now that he doesn't hold authority over me, noble or not, I just out rank him, plain and simple."

"Pulling the rank card already Ichigo?" Retsu said as she finished a cup of sake. "So, what's this surprise that you were talking about?" Oh, I almost forgot…I got Urahara to come up with a…little…poison that I'm going to release at midnight, nothing lethal, it just makes everyone sexually attracted to each other.

"Nothing, but trust me, you'll like it." I smirk at her and she gives a cautious eye. I guess she doesn't like my surprises.

"Yo! Ichigo, get over here! Tier's pretty drunk!" Oh boy, that was Renij, if he says she's drunk…that's not good.

"Ah, I'll go…deal with that, I'll see you at midnight." I make my way over to Renji and a group of shinigami from his squad. Tier in the middle talking shit to a peach.

"You and your…peachness!" I grab her hand and pull her up.

"Come on Tier, you drank too much, why don't you go sit and talk with your fraccion? They seem…" I scan around and when I find them, they're all drunk. "Never mind, how about…you go and talk with Rukia. stay with Rukia, we still have a while to go, I think two hours Tier, can you do that, for me?"

"I…your hair is orange…"

"Okay, good girl, come on. Let's go talk to Rukia."

…

I managed to get Rukia and Retsu to keep watch on Tier while I go and talk with Izuru. Which I can't find/ I ask around and nobody seen him, it shouldn't be that hard…he's the only blonde captain…there aren't many blondes here in the first place!

"Captain Commander, good evening." Oh here he is, behind me. Where the hell was he hiding?

"Drop the formalities, that's an order. So, like being a captain yet?"

"I'm still as forgettable as ever, it's just my clothes are white now to hide the darkness in me." What the hell? Is this what he's like? I just recommended him because I heard how well he did in the last two wars. He's…dark.

"Well, good luck with that. I'm going…to not…" I don't finish talking before walking away, he's…I can't even, like really man, you're depressed.

…

We have about ten minutes until I take the drunken hybrids with me to the human world. I asked Shinji and Renji to help he carry them, I'm not taking two or three trips. Urahara gave me the poison capsules, I hid them in my sleeve to send out as I'm leaving, the gas will spread quickly he told me, and it looks and smells gut like smoke.

…

"Okay, everyone! Listen up! As I said, I'm leaving now. But not before I do a little…magic trick." I had Shinji and Renji take them through already, Urahara went back earlier to start preparing the gigai. The Senkaimon is open behind me and I fly up in the air and flail my arms to the side, around maybe ten green balls fall out of my sleeves and a white smoke type gas fills the air as I run through the Senkaimon. This is my…lets call it a 'final fuck you' to this place. After running for a few minutes, hoping that nobody was chasing me, I get out to see that the four of them are already in gigai and my dad is there with his van that he bought a month ago.

"Welcome home, son."

"Good to be home…where's my gigai?" I look around and don't see it.

"It's in your new home."

"My new…my new home? Don't tell me you bought me a house…"

"No, you honestly think In can afford a house for five people?"

"Then…"

"I might have something to do with it." I figured.

"Urahara, you got me a house?"

"Not just any house, you nearly destroyed this house a few years ago." What the hell is he babbling about now…?

"Not helping, I don't remember the things I break that well."

"I call it the Bount Mansion. You remember those guys, right?" Uh…oh right…the guys with…dolls? Is that what they were called? I…that house was pretty nice before it…I think it exploded…

"Uh-huh. So…I'll meet you there, dad. Tell Yuzu and Karin I'll come by tomorrow."

…

I got there too fast, I should have just followed them. But I went inside and it looks fixed up, I can't remember the colors from before, but now everything is pearl white with black accents on it. I start searching for my gigai, he said it was here, there are like ten bedrooms…they're all the same, king size bed, a chair, desk and a TV. I hear the front door open. I come out of the room I'm in and look over the rail, this one happened to face the door. I see my dad dragging them inside.

"Find your gigai yet?"

"No, which room is it in?"

"Turn to your left, down the hall last one on the right." I nod and do what he says, I go into that room and it's a bit different, not the same arrangement of the others. My gigai is on the bed. I go over and enter it…this bed is nice…much nicer than the one back in the Sereitei.

…

"So, Ichigo, now that you got them all into the rooms, and everything settled, if you don't mind, I would like to go home and sleep, I'll see you tomorrow when you visit."

"Wait…I don't have a car…or a license…"

"True, I'll deal with that with Kisuke. But goodnight." He walks out the door and shuts it, I turn around and start exploring what they did to the mansion. I found a room with weights, I don't lift weights so I'll probably change that. The kitchen is pretty nice. The fridge…is empty. Figured. This is a pretty nice house, I can see why the Bounts liked it so much.

…

"Ichigo, where are we?" Hmm…

"Five more minutes…" I mumble back at Tier who woke me up.

"Ichigo…I have a headache, and I don't know where we are…"

"Oh, right, we're in the human world, this is our new home." I roll over and smile at her, she just closes her eyes and rolls back over.

"I would be happy right now if my head didn't feel like a brick, I'll see it later." I strat running my hand through her hair. It's so soft, I love it. I get up out of bed and head out of the room. When I get out I see Sung-Sun standing in the hall with a confused look.

"Where are we?"

"Wouldn't that be obvious since you're in a gigai?"

"I thought something felt off…I didn't notice these clothes." She starts walking over to me.

"You don't have a hangover?" I ask, remembering Tiers.

"No, I rarely do. This house…it's pretty big, there are many rooms up here."

"Ten bedrooms, as far as I know, don't know about bathrooms. A kitchen, a weight room, that's all I know. Better like it, you're living here until I think you guys can live on your own." I tell her and then start walking down the stairs, she follows me.

"I like the feel of this place?" Was that a question?

"Was that a question or…?"

"Is that what the humans say when they like a building?"

"O-oh, sure. I guess you three don't remember being human…"

"No." That was a quick response. Anyway…I make my way in to the kitchen…right, no food.

"Ah damn. There's no food, I forgot…and we don't have…a…car." I look out the window to see that old van from Urahara's shop sitting out front. "Never mind. Do you want to come with me to get some food?" I ask her as I search around for keys. I found them in a drawer. I wish they would tell me where they put things.

"I guess so, I can practice being a human." She gets up and follows me to the door. We walk over to the van and I get in the driver seat, she get's in the back for some reason. I start the engine.

"You know, you can sit up here if you want."

"It's wrong for the slave to be on equal terms with the master."

"Okay, out." I stop the van and turn around.

"I was kidding, calm down. I prefer it back here." She's so weird.

"Suit yourself."

…

"Yuzu? Karin? What are you two doing here?" I ask as I get out of the van with Sung-Sun. we ended up just getting enough food for breakfast and lunch. I figured we could go over to my dad's house for dinner. Me and her holding a few bags. "The others are probably asleep still."

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu shouts as she runs over, wrapping her arms around me. Karin just waves. I wave back.

"Dad dropped us off while you two were out, you locked the door, and yes, they're all asleep." Karin explains, I let go of Yuzu and move to the door. And then unlock it.

"Sung-Sun and I will put this in the kitchen and then we can talk. I'm here for a really long time." I walk in to the Kitchen with Sung-Sun and leave her to figure out where everything goes, I told her the basics on the way back.

"Hey…um…where are we?" Oh Mila-Rose and Apacci are awake.

"Human world, welcome to your home for the next twenty years." I smirk up at them and they just turn around and head back to their rooms.

"We'll be happy about this when the hangover is done."

"Hangover?" Karin asks me.

"Well…there was a big party last night, I promoted Rukia to captain right before I left."

"Wait…you said twenty year…Ichi-nii welcome home!" Yuzu shouts as she puts two and two together finally.

"Thank you Yuzu, why don't you get comfortable, talk with Sung-Sun while I go see if Tier is awake." I start to head up stairs when I hear Sung-Sun shout.

"FUCK!" Eh…what now…I head back in the kitchen to see her sitting in a puddle of orange juice. Looking pissed off.

"Go change, I'll clean it. oh…wait…yeah, just take those off I'll clean them, leave your gigai until they are clean? Okay?" just realized they have no clothes.

"Alright…" She start stripping in front of me! I…

"Ah, no, do that in your room, I'll get the clothes later." I stop her luckily, don't need to explain why she's stripping to my sisters…

…

"Okay, now that that's settled…I'll go see if Tier want's to come down." I start heading up the stairs again…good no interruptions, I get to our room and open the door. She's sitting on the bed rubbing her head, looking confused.

"Morning…I…could…where are we?"

"I told you earlier, Human World. Come down, my sisters are here to visit." I walk over to her and kiss the top of her head. She puts her hand on mine.

"I have a horrible headache…but Okay…and I looked in the closet, there are no clothes…when are we dealing with that?"

"Either later today or tomorrow. You can't borrow my sisters' clothes like Rukia used to…you're…"

"I know." She has a weird smile on her face. "The others awake?"

"Sung-Sun is, with no hangover, we bought some food earlier." I help her up and pull her to the door. Good thing we kept the ring safe. She's looking at it as we walk down the hall, she still is always watching it.

"Good morning!" Yuzu shouts as Tier steps down the stairs, me right behind her.

"Ah, not so loud please, Yuzu-chan…but good morning you two." She rubs her head as she sits next to Yuzu.

"Morning." Karin says as I walk past.

"Morning Karin-chan…"

"Tier, do you want anything to eat, tea? Anything?" I ask as I walk in the kitchen.

"Water…and nothing to eat. Thank you."

…

"Okay…so you took us while we were black out drunk?" Apacci asks for the nineteenth time.

"For the last time…yes. Me and Tier are going to raise a family, that is why we're here for twenty years." Damn…we're raising a family…I'm…crazy. Hmm…how are we going to tell them that they aren't a human…?

"Apacci are you as dumb as you are flat chested?" Well, Mila-Rose seems to want to start a fight.

"Hey not while my sisters are here? Okay?" I ask, hopefully they will listen.

"Fine!" they both shout at me…this is going to be a long twenty years…maybe I'll get them to move out…no Tier wouldn't like that.

"Ichigo, do they have clothes here?" Karin asks, maybe they can go shopping with my sisters…

"No, Karin, can you and Yuzu shop with them? I don't know anything about picking out girl clothes."

"Yeah. Oh, hold on." Her phone rang. "Yes…I am…he did…okay. Hey, can you take us shopping, they don't have any clothes? Okay, thanks." She hangs up on who I think is dad. "That was dad, he said he was bringing us lunch and he'll take the six of us shopping after."

"Oh? What's he bringing?"

"Some burgers from that new place that opened the last time you were here. I think it isn't real meat…but it's good either way." Isn't real meat…wonderful. Hmm…I turn to Tier to see her staring at me.

"Something wrong? Tier?" She looks sick.

"I think I'm just hungry, the headache is back."

"Yeah, when humans get hungry enough they get headaches, and so would your gigai. Although, it might just be the hangover again." I walk over and put a hand on her forehead. She's a bit colder than usuall…? "Or you might be sick, nothing to worry about." I smile and she nods. And I guess dad is here, I go answer the door and…nope…why is she…oh shit.

"That was...quite the…surprise you left us…"

"Rukia!" Yuzu…don't complicate things…

"Hello Yuzu. May I borrow your brother for a minute?" Oh she has this look in her eyes…I can only feel detest from it…yet a playfulness what the hell is she going to do…? Yuzu nodded and Rukia is dragging me outside.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I figured a little payback for confining me for two years was in order."

"That's not what I'm here for, sure, it was annoying, but I came to thank you." Eh!? What?

"Thank m-me? What the hell does that mean?!"

"If you didn't do that…I would never have learned of Renji's feelings for me. Thank you." She opens a Senkaimon and leaves.

"What just happened…"

"Hey Ichigo, was that Rukia?" Oh, now he's here…where's the van…?

"Uh…yeah…how did you get here…?"

"I drove? I just parked around the side, here, take this to your lovely, lovely bride to be. Karin said she has a bad hangover. I used those in my younger years." He throws me a bottle of pills labeled…'Inactive Morphine' What the hell?

"You want me to give her morphine?"

"No, it's inactive, all it does now is…think of it as super strong aspirin." He gives me a goofy thumbs up and holds up a bag from that burger place.

"Whatever, they're inside, I'll pay you back when I can for taking them shopping."

"Ah, no need, Kisuke converted your Kan into human money, and he's making you a credit card out of it, he gave me some already."

"Huh…right, he's here. I told him he could stay here for a while."

"Right now I'm going to see my daughters!" He starts marching in in front of me. "I'm here with the food!" Eh…

…

"Tier, feeling better?" I ask as they come back from shopping, the four of them are wearing the same clothes they were earlier, they waited for Sung-Sun's clothes to finish before leaving, but each of them are holding like six bags. Tier just smiled and threw a small blue plastic card at me, I catch it and look at it. It's just a visa…but it has my name on it. Oh this must be the card he was talking about.

"Yeah, those pills you gave me are really helping! Oh, I'm going to put this stuff away!" She seems really cheerful. That pink bag…I…Victoria's Secret!? Oh…Yes, thank you.

After they get stuff put away the three others decide to walk around to check out the area, leaving me and Tier alone. We're sitting in the living room next to each other.

"So, that little pink bag I saw you with…what was that?" I ask, with a small smirk. Immediately her face has a little tint of red.

"n..ng…t…y…" I cannot hear her.

"Speak up Tier." I poke her in the side and she turns away.

"No-Nothing…I…just wanted to…buy…never mind! It's a surprise! You'll see it a different time!" She shouts in my ear, she didn't need to yell, we're right next to each other.

"Oh, I see. I guess I'll have to wait. Oh, while they are out, I want to ask you about them."

"What is it?"

"Well, obviously you've known them longer than I have, I was wondering if you knew when their birthdays are?" I know hers…but I don't know theirs…

"Apacci is May 17, Sung-Sun is February 17 and Mila-Rose is August 17."

"Huh…all seventeenth…"

"Is there a reason you wanted to know?"

"Well, obviously, they are like your sisters, so I need to know their birthdays at least. I guess I'll get Mila-Rose something for next month." It's July 29th today. I told Tier that the ring was her present.

"I love that about you." She tells me, whispering in my ear.

"And I love everything about you." I kiss her and press my tongue to her teeth, asking to let me in, she does, our tongues start dancing with each other, twisting…A jolt of electricity shoots throughout my body and she pulls away. She's staring in to my eyes, and pushes me down on the couch.

"We're home!" Are you fucking kidding? Tier gets off of me and blushes, rather cute when she blushes. I sit up too, putting my arm around her, gripping her shoulder.

"Welcome back! So, find anything interesting?" I ask as the three of them come and sit across from us.

"Well, there is a small pond a little from here, a cave…didn't go in." Mila-Rose begins.

"Yeah right didn't go in, you were afraid!" Oh here we go, Apacci said that, now Mila-Rose will snap back and Sung-Sun will stop them…

"You bitch! You were scared too!"

"You seem stupid when you shout."

"I predicted that exactly, so theres a cave, nice, and a pond, that it? You were gone for nearly two hours…" And came back at a bad time.

"well, we went in to the town and got lost before finding our way back." Sung-Sun says, I figured one of them would get lost sooner or later.

"And…oh, sorry, bad timing. We can go back out if you want." Apacci says with a sly smirk as she looks at Tier, I look to Tier.

"Please do." What? Are you really telling…

"Alright, let's go! Give thme some…alone time…" Apacci stands up and drags them away a second later I head the front door open and slam.

"Did y-" I'm stopped from saying anything as she pushes me down and removes her shirt.

…

"I said I'm sorry!" I shout up the stairs.

"I get that you're sorry, but a little warning would have been nice! I swallowed some of it!"

Yeah, I didn't say anything and…well…Oh shit! She threw a brush at me.

"Hey, calm down, I'll never do it again. I promise, unless you say I can, but other than tha- Enough with the throwing of things!" Oh no…she's giggling…what now…

"Let's do it."

"I'm sorry, what?" What is she talking about…?

"I want to have a child…let's go." She smiles and I rush up the stairs to begin this…adventure.

…

We're standing in her inner world, we're both naked, and her hollow…Tiburon…she keeps licking her lips…but her teeth…are like razors…but despite it all…

"Okay…" Tier says, I turn to her and she is laying on her back waiting for me.

"I…are you sure, Tiburon is…watching me…" I ask her, looking at Tiburon.

"She sees and feels what I do, it would save the trouble and time to just let her watch, she is me you know."

"I…yeah. Okay."

…

"Ho-Holy…sh-shit!" Tier shouts as she thrusts on top of my hips, we switched positions so I'm not staring at Tiburon every time I look up. This is much…more…full of energy than our physical bodies, outside of the soul. I feel…everything, on my entire body, it's more sensual. Tier lets out a huge moan as I thrust up to meet her. I think she just…yeah. She's laying on top of me, breathing heavily.

"Shoul-"

"Keep…going…until…you finish…" She says slowly, I flip us over and continue faster, another three minutes of this and I'm going to…never mind, already did. I pull out after a few seconds and just lay there with her, not moving.

"Bravo, that felt amazing!" What the hell Tiburon?

"Shut. Up…Tiburon." Tier says while breathing heavily. She looks up at me and smiles. "Thank you for this. Ichigo." I move closer and kiss her. suddenly the center of her chest glows bright blue…but them red…back to blue…It's pulsating between red and blue.

"What is…that?" I ask as I stand up.

"She's pregnant now." Tiburon says as she giggles a bit…creepy. I look back at Tier and the light stops on red…its just sitting there as a red light, and okay…It just sped off to the center above Tiburon. It's just pulsating now.

"Right…I can't say it wasn't flashy." Well, I'm not wrong.

"Shut up. That was a stupid joke." Tier says as she stands next to me, we shut our eyes and open them to leave, we're back on the couch, and WHAT THE HELL!?

"Ah, you're finally out, Tier's reiatsu was going crazy so I decided to check in on you, but I can guess what it was…" Urahara is sitting across from us. Hiding behind his fan.

"What the hell, Urahara?"

"I was coming by to tell you that the gigai I gave her can get pregnant from anal sex. A minor design flaw."

"What the hell is wrong with you!? That's…no! Go fix that!" Tier shouts and points at the gigai on the floor. She looks pissed…wait…does that mean she w…AW HELL NO.

"I…wasn't planning on doing th-"

"It's bound to happen at least once Ichigo." Shut the hell up you pervert…Urahara is waving his fan at me, I'll kill him. I enter my gigai and pick up Tier's handing it to him.

"Bring back one that doesn't have that flaw. Or I'll make you my butler...Remember, you're still under my command." It's nice being the highest rank…Oh yes it is.

"That reminds me, Captain Unohana said that she will be stopping by to discuss…important matters. Good day." He takes her gigai and runs, I hear the door slam. He didn't close it to begin with? Oh shit he said she was…

"Hey, hold on a second…Tier…do you want to try anal?"

"I've heard…it's good…I've never…well, I know Mila-Rose and Grimmjow…did. She said she liked it…I don't know…maybe…do you?" She looks away at the floor, I just sit back down and put an arm around her.

"Tier, I love you, and will do anything you ask." She looks up at me. "But that, hell no." I chuckle and kiss her cheek. "Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know. I'm not going to say that I won't change my mind." I smirk and stand up. I hear the door open, and the other three come in, shouting at each other, wonderful. I look at Mila-Rose and she blushes. What was that about? I look at Apacci and she does the same, they both run away, Sung-Sun just sighs and walks up to me.

"Ignore them. Plus, we noticed that scientist of yours leave with her gigai, what was that about?"

"Nothing, don't worry, it was flawed, he's going to fix it." I tell her and walk past her in to the kitchen to get a drink. Hmm…wait…if the soul gets pregnant…what happens to the gigai? I'll ask him when he gets ba-this is bad. She's standing in my kitchen.

"Hello, Ichigo." That evil smile. This is bad.

"H-Hello Retsu…what brings you here?"

"Well, we need approval of both Captain Commanders, some rule C46 came up with, both of oyu need to agree to make changes. Well, I came to request a expansion to my quarters. I feel like adding an indoor koi pond." What.

"Really? You came all the way here to ask me if you can make your room bigger? Why not? Go ahead."

"Well, expansions were dealt with from approval of Yamamoto, but now there are two of you, so, I needed approval, and I also wanted to thank you for that…could of gas you released. It was a wonderful night. I didn't know Kenpachi could bend that way." Okay. Now I'm scared of her.

"Oh, hi!" Tier shouts as she runs up to me.

"Hello Tier, oh, congratulations." She walks over to Tier and hugs her.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I see the color of your eyes changed, they are now dark red." Hmm…I move over and look at her eyes, they are…weird.

"Will they stay like that?" I liked the other color.

"Oh, no don't worry, the eyes change color during the first three days of the pregnancy, then they return to normal. Oh, I can already tell it will be a very strong Shinigami. Have you thought of names?" We haven't even thought of tomorrow, let alone names.

"We have nine months to figure that out. It is…nine months right?" I ask her, hopefully she can help us out through this.

"Yes, yes of course, but birthing is different. I will come back in nine months for a while, to help with it." She smiles at us and then opens a Senkaimon. "Goodbye, I shall return in months." She steps through leaving us.

"Ichigo. If it's a girl…can we name her Nelliel?" Tier asks as she puts her arms around me.

"Of course."

"What if we have a boy?"

"I…don't know?" Huh…What can we name him…

"How about Shuken?" Tier suggests…Shuken? I like it.

"Why Shuken?" I ask out of curiosity.

"That was the name I was going to give my son…but he was a stillborn."

"Tier…"

"It was from my life as a human, it was very long ago, don't pay it any mind, someday I'll tell you everything." How can I just forget that she just told me her son was a stillborn…

"Tier, I want him to be named Shuken, It's a good name." I pull her tightly and I feel her exhale slowly. I feel…warmer?

"Is it getting warm in here?"

"Maybe." I look down at her and she looks up. Those eyes, they are still beautiful even when red, I still prefer the green better. But the red is pretty. I wonder about that light though…is there something Retsu isn't telling me? I don't care. We'll deal with that later.

"Hmm…You know what, let's go see how Orihime is doing. I'm not sure if she'll be sick or not, let's go."

…

"Orihime, are you feeling better?" I ask as I walk in, her ffront door is still not fixed, I'll need to do something about that.

"I'm a bit better…ah, her eyes…they are red…" Orihime coughs as she says that, I just smile softly. Tier is still out of her gigai because Urahara never brought it back.

"That's what happens when a soul gets pregnant. The eyes change color." Tier explains and takes my hand. Orihime grins a big smile and jumps up hugging us.

"I…Ah what are you naming it?" She asks quickly.

"If it's a girl, Nelliel." I say

"And if it's a boy, Shuken." Tier says.

"Nelliel, that's nice…after Nel-chan…it's too bad she died…"

"Yeah…it is." I say quietly. "So, are you feeling okay enough to see our new house?" I ask her holding up my keys.

"That…you have a new house?"

"Yeah, me Tier and her fraccion are living there. After you visit, we were thinkning if you wanted to go to see a movie with us?"

"Okay!"

…

"Whoa…this place is huge!" She's looking out the window of the back seat.

"Remember all the trouble with those people called Bount?" I ask her as we drive up the long road.

"Umm…yeah!" She answers after a moment of thinking.

"This is the mansion that I destroyed while dealing with them. Oh, there's Sung-Sun…tier, does she like animals?" I ask because I see her holding a rabbit and there's a small bird on her shoulder.

"Yeah, animals just seem to walk up to her, I think because she doesn't have any hostile aura around her like any of us do."

"Do I have a hostile aura?" Orihime asks, I know for sure I do.

"No." Tier responds and we pull up at the house. She gets out and looks up at the front.

"This is amazing…and you five have this all to yourselves?"

"Yeah, you're welcome to stay over some times, there are another five empty bedrooms." I tell her as I open the door.

"I couldn't possibly bother you with that…"

"Who said it would bother me? If I can live with that around, I can live with you around." I point to Apacci and Mila-Rose, and they scurry away. What's gotten in to them…why are they so timid all of a sudden?

"Okay If you say it's okay…I'll stay over next week." She smiles at me and then starts heading up the stairs. "I'm going to look around a bit. Then we can go see the movie? Okay?"

"Yeah that's fine…go ahead." I want to find out what's up with Apacci and Mila-Rose. I head to the direction they ran off in. Found them, they're in the weight room. "You two, we need to talk, what's up?"

"Ah, w-what do you mean?" Apacci tries to ask, she's blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"Since earlier, every time I look at you two you run away."

"Well…hollow females…have…a bit of a different…type of cycle…"

"Type of cycle…? What are…you…seriously?" They're on their periods…?

"Should I explain it?" Sung-Sun walks in and speaks, what about her?

"Go ahead, shine some light on this subject."

"Well, hollow females get sexually attracted to hollow males during our mating cycles." Mating cycles…

"And…there are no hollow males here…wait…"

"Yes, you are a hollow male. I suggest that you refrain from physically touching them, or else they might try to forcefully mate you." Oh…wonderful.

"What about you? Wouldn't you be attracted to me…does Tier know this will happen?"

"I am attracted yes, but I have more self control than those two, and I can distract myself with animals in the forest."

"That's right, I heard that you love animals. I'll buy you a rabbit in a few days if you want. Think of it as a late birthday present, we didn't know each other in February.

"Oh, thank you. Well, take the warning and don't actually touch those two if you can avoid it, they have no self-control. Me and…what are you doing?" She asked Orihime as she walked in with a loaf of bread…what the hell is she doing…

"I was going to take this bread with me! Is that okay?" What…?

"Uh, yeah, go ahead?" I have bigger things to worry about than the bread.

"How long does this last?"

"One week, every three months…" Oh finally some good news.

"Great, now…you two…at least act composed when my friends are over, can you?"

…

"Did you two like the movie?"

"I didn't understand half of it." Tier said with a sigh, Orihime was still in tears, apparently we saw a romance drama? I couldn't tell.

"Well, that's only natural, you're out of touch with humans." Orihime says, wow she stopped crying quickly.

"I guess so, Ichigo said he would help me fit in better. But so far, he hasn't." Tier smirks and crosses her arms.

"Oh, are you going to punish him?" Orihime asks with a smile…oh no…

"Oh, yes I am, would you like to help?" She asks with an equally wide smile.

"I…oh, uh, no! that's fine, go ahead! I-I don't w-" She was stopped by Tier kissing her, what the hell!? Don't do this in public!

"Shut up Orihime, come on. Let's go home…" Oh someone help me.


	3. Payback's a Sui-Feng

Wolf God: There's always more! :)

Harbinger-of-Script: Ichigo isn't so lucky in this chapter! But...well, I'll let you read it, WARNING: Some freaky shit in this chapter somewhere.

plums: I completely agree, and since I couldnt find a Harribel story I liked that much, I only know a few that are good, I decided to make my own, and it's popular, more than the other stuff on this account, and that makes me feel awesome!

**Everyone! this isn't some short story that will end with them getting****married and living happily ever after, oh no...I have a few cards up my sleeve to make this last.**

**Oh, by the way...FUCK SUI-FENG. That is all :p**

* * *

"It's things like that which make me question your mental stability. Why did you do that to her!? and me!" I shout at Tier who is sitting across from me with a smug look. She tied me up and mercilessly fingered Orihime for an hour and a half. I don't see how that was punishment…but no! That was just plain wrong! She moved if I looked away. Eventually she made Sung-Sun hold my head still.

"She loved it, I made sure not to break her hymen though." And this is coming from the mother of my child…

"That is not an excuse! She ran in to the bathroom an hour ago, crying."

"I was crying because you were watching...I…didn't dislike it like she said." Orihime is behind me now…and what the hell…

"See, she liked it."

"I…why? All I wish to know is why you did that?"

"Cause you wouldn't." Tier replies to me, she is right, I sure as hell wouldn't have done that. But that isn't the point. Well, to Orihime at least. Tier on the other hand…not important right now.

"Kurosaki-kun, don't be mad at her, she asked me first…its okay…I think I…" Orihime comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. There's a knock at the door.

"I've had enough, I'm going to pretend that didn't happen." I make my way to the door.

"Nice of you to tell us about your return." Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo, Mizuiro and…who is this? A short girl with a white shirt and green shorts, her black hair is tied in pigtails on the sides.

"I…was getting around to it, was just arguing with…never mind, come in, who's she?" I ask, motioning for the to come in. "How did you guys find me anyway?"

"That shopkeeper brought us here." Keigo responds as they all walk in.

"Oh, Ichigo. This is my cousin Talim, she's here for a few weeks, I thought I would introduce you two." Ah, Tatsuki's cousin.

"Great, nice to meet you." I say holding my hand out to her. She just looks up at me.

"Are the stories true?" She asks. "I feel a great presence around you, the wind seems cautious of you." I…What.

"Sorry, she's religious and she speaks with the wind, don't pester her." Tatsuki said as she jumped down on the couch next to Orihime.

"Wait, what stories is she talking about?" I ask and they ignore me. I walk up behind Tatsuki and slap the back of her head lightly. "Tatsuki…"

"She feels a great presence from you." Was the only response I got.

"Hey Ichigo! What's with the small amount of food in here!?" Keigo calls from the kitchen.

"Stay out of my fridge! I have food for five, not eleven!" I shout as I make my way over there, someone grabs my wrist. I turn, Talim.

"Are they true? You are a god of death?"

"Tatsuki…"

"Hey, she asked because your shopkeeper buddy said too much, so I brought her with, I'm not explaining it."

"Yes, now let me go before I steal your soul." I joke at her but it seems to have shaken her up. She let me go but ran in to a different room. "Tatsuki…"

"I'll go talk to her…" She says as she goes to follow her. I get in the kitchen to see Keigo and Mizuiro eating sandwhiches.

"Yeah, come in uninvited, sure, make sandwiches. What's up?"

"We were wandering around and got abducted by that candy store owner, he asked if we wanted to see you, we didn't even know you came back."

"Yeah, I was going to tell you guys tomorrow. Come with me, Apacci, come here!" I call to her as I see her walking by.

"W-What?" Oh, still on that cycle thing, right…

"Go find Tatsuki and Talim, bring them to the living room."

…

"WHAT!?" Tatsuki shouts as she jumps up. I'm sitting next to Tier with my arm around her.

"Yeah, we're going to have a child." Tier says with a smile.

"Boy? Girl? What are the names? Tell me!" Chizuru shouts as she runs over to Tier.

"We don't know if it's boy or girl, but a girl will be named Nelliel and a boy will be named Shuken."

"But what if you have two boys…or two girls…"

"Well…shit, Tier, any ideas?"

"Masaki. And… " Tier wants to name her after my mother…?

How about name the second boy after his father?" Chizuru asks. Huh…wait, my father?

"Yeah, Masaki and Ichigo. But that's if we have two of a girl or boy." I agree with that.

"So…" I start then I heart a shout. It's Apacci. I turn around to see Talim punch her in the face knocking her out of her gigai.

"I thought so." Talim says as she's standing over the gigai looking at Apacci.

"Tatsuki…" I begin, but she's already up and grabbing Talim's hand, taking a blue ring off of her middle finger.

"I thought I saw her take this. It was in the bottom of the van we were brought here in."

"Apacci. You okay?" I ask. Looking past Talim staring at me, she's a weird one.

"Yeah fine…but…am I supposed to feel pain when I'm out of that thing?"

"Yeah, anything that happens to the gigai happens to you."

"God of death, answer my questions. What will you do when the wind comes for you?"

"Tatsuki, she's your cousin, what is she babbling about!?" I shout.

"Her religion's god is the god of wind, their devil, so to speak, is the god of death, Shinigami. I hear all of them are spiritually aware, I also heard it is almost a cult. So to her, you're the devil, since you're the strongest one."

"Strongest one…? There are more Shinigami? Is she one?" Talim asks, pointing to Apacci getting back in the gigai.

"Me and the three other women who live here are Hollows turned Shinigami under the command of Ichigo Kurosaki, along with thousands of other Shinigami under his control."

"So he is the devil…it is him, I have to inform our leader." She starts running to the door but Mila-Rose catches her.

"Talim calm down, Tier was joking with you, yes, I command several thousand Shinigami, no we are not devils, we infact are the protectors. I don't know what the wind is, you refer to but we are more like angels than devils, helping souls pass to the next life." I explain to her, hopefully she'll listen to reason, I never have luck with the extremely religious types, luckily there is no religion when you're dead and have no memories of the lies told to you by someone in a suit or robe.

"I can't agree with you on this, I sensed a great presence from you, I had doubts, but I thought it was pure evil since its coldness, I guess I was right, A team will come by to cleanse you." She does some kind of…I don't know and she breaks free from Mila-Rose and sprints out the door and in to the woods. I start to go after her.

"No, leave her, she'll be back with this so called leader of hers. She's based here, form what she told me…she's a really nice woman, but you never know when religion gets involved." Tatsuki explains. Heh, I kind of want to mess with them…

"Hey would you be mad if I scare them a bit?" I ask Tatsuki with a smirk. She smirks back.

"give me the details." I exit my gigai and hollowfy.

"**Will this work?"**

…

"Are you sure he is here, I don't sense the same coldness you described." The woman…I can't see her face but she sounds old…maybe thirty. Talim is with her, I'm on the roof, using something Urahara gave me a while ago, it suppresses me to that of a tenth seat. Plus I'm under four different seals.

"He hasn't left, I feel the women who were with him." Talim said as if defending her case. "My cousin is inside, come on." She opens the door and heads in. The other women doesn't, she just looks around.

"I don't want to enter this house without permission…" She said to Talim, I see Tier coming from behind them.

"Hello, you must be one of Ichigo's friends, Talim can stay inside if she likes, do you mind if we talk outside?"

"You must be the supposed Hollow, is what Talim said but you look exactly like a human."

"Yes, well, appearances can be fooling, for example, I may look human, but I'm actually a heartless creature who feeds on the souls of the living." Tier said with a chuckle. "Another example is my husband to be, up on the roof watching you." And there's my signal. As she turns around to look up, I jump off the roof removing three of the seals and landing in front of her.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. And I **command the Shinigami.**" I speak as I hollowfy. She falls to the ground and looks up to me, I startled her it seems because she stands right back up and puts her hands together mumbling something.

"…Sokatsui!" A hado!? It blasts me in the face and nothing happens, just some blue smoke from my face where it impacted. I grab her wrist and unhollowfy.

"What are you, you're not in a gigai, I know because if you were and I touched you just then it would have failed and launched you out. I'm sorry do I know you? You look familiar…"

"I'm the high priestess of the Order of Wind. I channel the Wind directly through me."

"No, how did you do that…only Shinigami can do that…"

"I was taught by a strange man, he told me to use it on creatures that don't have human forms if I see any…" Strange man who knows Kido in Karakura…why does it always lead back to him?

"Sung-sun, bring her out, it's all something of a stupid game Urahara came up with!"

"Stupid game…how…why do you know him!?" She looks confused and scared, Sung-Sun brings Talim out with her hands tied and face taped.

"He's under my command, he's a Shinigami too. Everything he probably told you is a lie…" I walk back in the house and enter my gigai and come back out. "So, can you tell me your name, and maybe apologize for trying to blow up my face? And you can come out of the trees now!" I shout to the left, sure enough, there he is!

"Ichigo, you just unraveled a ten year game, why?"

"Game…"

"Explain…please." I ask him with a sigh.

"Well you see, I implanted some equipment in this girl's wrists that allow her to use Kido and channel Reishi. Her name is Hisana, and yes."

"Yes what."

"You know what I'm yessing about! Now, I have a request, I can't keep her living at my shop anymore, I'm starting some dangerous experiments and exposure might screw with her implants." Honestly…I want to kill him.

"What experiments are you working on that I don't know about, if you're to remain in the human world you will need to at least tell me what you're doing."

"I'm making a copy of my zanpakuto. Don't worry, I don't need limbs from you."

"Um…can you explain all this to me?" Hisana…what was he talking about…she does look…well shit. Hisana Kuchiki…

"Urahara…why is she with you? That's Ruk-"

…

"What…? Why am I…"

"Ichigo. She doesn't know who Rukia is. I'm sure you've heard about the cycle. When a human dies before a certain age, they are placed in…a queue…and after a random amount of time, they are launched in to Rukon, a random district, a random area, if they are under fifty years of age, they are given artificial memories and so are others around them. The same applies to a soul, however they get dumped in a random place on earth, the memory thing still goes for them, but if they are under five hundred. If they are over those ages, their life restarts as a small child that everyone has a memory of and the records change. They however don't keep their memories, with a Hogyoku, it was possible to restore the memories of life. However since you would probably cut my head off if I made one, I haven't made another one."

"My head feels like an overripe peach…can you confuse me some other time? And no, I can't have her staying here…Rukia…what if she comes to visit? How do I explain that I'm living with her dead sister?"

"Easy, you figure it out! Bye!" He sprints out the door and sends Rukia and Hisana in, Rukia looks pissed but she's crying. Hisana looks like she was too.

"Rukia…I…"

"No, don't say anything…" she comes over to me as I sit up she collapses and starts crying in my arms…where am I anyway…

"Rukia…I didn't know she even…I just found out today."

"I know…but you found her…thank you so much…my brother is trying to get clearance to come see her…"

"Sh…It's alright Rukia…" I say softly rubbing her upper back.

"No…it isn't, she doesn't remember me…I was hoping to never find her for that reason alone…but…When I heard she was with you…I had to come…" I look up to Hisana who I can tell is crying, she's looking down at the floor. The door slides open to reveal Ururu and Byakuya. His hands trembling, his eyes wide as he looks at the back of Hisana.

"Hisan…na." He slowly says as he steps forward an outstretched hand grabs her shoulder and spins her.

"Bya-byakuya…Kuchiki…I-I'm sorry!" She breaks down crying, probably knowing the fact that she doesn't remember her loved ones.

"You...scientist…Urahara…return her memories!" He shouts out the door at him as he walks in.

"I cannot do that." He said waving his arms in front of him…asshole, don't lie to him.

"You did it once before! Do it again!" What…

"Urahara, what is he talking about?" I shout as I let go of Rukia and jump up.

"In the past I restored a soul's memories. But using a method that I would call, cruel and torturous. I refuse to do it again, even so, I don't have the proper equipment."

"But you can make a Hogyoku, go make one. Give it to me, I will restore her memories." I say as I look at Byakuya, this is the first time I see him emotionally…open. He isn't heartless after all.

"Here you go." He snaps his fingers and a white box materializes in the center of the room, it opens and there is a hogyoku in it. I'm going to kill him.

"What is this about? You said you didn't make another one!" I shout at him as I pick it up…it just melted in to my hands. "And…why did that just happen?"

"It acknowledged you as it's master, now to return her memories, just imagine giving her her memories back and pulse your reiatsu in to her forehead."

"She's human…wouldn't that kill her?" Rukia asks quickly.

"Yeah, wouldn't that kill her?"

"One way to find out."

…

"Thank you so much, Captain Commander." Byakuya says as he hugs Hisana, he's been holding her for the last ten minutes and this is the fourteenth time he thanked me.

"You're welcome Byakuya, I only did it because I know how much you loved, no still love her. And I respect you."

"You…respect me? I find that hard to believe." He seems almost like a different person…I still don't know why Urahara made us go back to my house, me and Tier are sitting with the two of them and Rukia in the living room.

"Believe it or not I do, you just have a respectful…look. I don't know, I don't hate you that much." I chuckle, Hisana lets go of him and turns to me.

"I don't believe we have met but he called you Captain Commander, I've never seen you before this." She asks with a curious look, she's just an older Rukia.

"We haven't, I'm actually human, I'm only nineteen." I say with a smile, she just looks at me amazed.

"And you're the Captain Commander!?"

"Yeah, he's also a hollow. And a Quincy." Rukia speaks up with s smirk.

"Hollow…Quincy…Human…Shinigami…Is he real? Or one of that scientists inventions…?"

"No, I met this fool while scouting the town for a hollow, I got wounded and I gave him…He's the substitute, turned captain, turned commander, turned Captain Commander."

"Rukia, don't call the him a fool, he outranks you!" Hisana shouts, I just chuckle.

"She can do whatever she likes, special case." Tier said with a wink.

"I…don't understand."

"We dated for a while." I answer her. Hisana just widens her eyes and smacks the back of Rukia's head.

"What did I tell you about letting the tall ones go!? And he's really handsome…Why did you two not stay together…?" She asks me. I just point to Tier.

"Oh, I see, Rukia is too plain. Understandable."

"No, I just…didn't love her."

"Oh…whatever. Well, since I'm living here now, which room is mine?" She says, this probably blew Byakuya's mind, his eyes went wide.

"No, you are returning with me…and we…"

"Bya-kun. I'm a human…I just have the memories from when I wasn't…this is the safest place for me. You remember the backlash you received…imagine bringing me back as a human." Bya-kun!? Oh, I'm gonna lose it!

"In all seriousness Byakuya, I can't allow you to take her back with you. It was a mistake bringing Orihime back there. You love her and want to protect her, I understand, what is safer than her being watched by someone of my power? I won't allow her to do anything dangerous…like use Kido." I say the last bit glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, I panicked and I thought you were the devil, that idiot did just trick us…And…I would have never imagines that a hollowfied human would become the Captain Commander…"

"Would you ever think that said human is invincible…well, so to speak." Rukia said, I just sigh.

"How long are you two allowed to stay here?" I ask, maybe I can let them spend more time together.

"Captain Commander Kyoraku allowed me two days."

"He allowed me the same."

"Wait…isn't he the CC?" Hisana asks. Right…

"Well, when Yamamoto died, he left a will; I guess you could call it a will, for him and Captain Kyoraku to take over for him." Rukia answers, Hisana just nods.

"Well, I am giving you each a week to stay here. You can choose among the remaining rooms, the other three are off hiding somewhere. They'll eventually greet you." I tell her and stand up. "Come on, follow me and choose a room."

…

Rukia chose one next to mine and Tier's and Byakuya and Hisana are sharing one down the hall near the fraccion's rooms. They said Urahara is making their gigai and will bring it by when they are finished. Me and Tier went out shopping for more food, we got week worth maybe, and sake. Wonderful sake. I need a drink after all this. I remember something Rukia did around the same time we met, and I want to see Byakuya have the same issue. I bought juice boxes.

"Tell me again…why did you buy juice boxes?" Tier asks as we're putting everything away.

"For Byakuya. I'll explain later. Apacci, do me a favor and go get Byakuya, his gigai along with Rukia's are laying on the couch, why didn't you tell them?"

"I…what?" She goes out to look in the living room and comes back. "You need better security I was in here since you two left. I didn't see or hear a thing." She looks confused. "We cant leave our gigai like you can, is this place safe?"

"I'll be sure to spread some rumors to keep people away if that makes you feel safe, now go get them." She sighs and goes to get them. "Tier, what do you think of Hisana?"

"She's just like a more mature Rukia."

"Well they are sisters."

"Stop talking about us." Rukia giggled as she came in with Hisana, Rukia's in her gigai.

"What makes you think we were talking about you, what's so special about you anyway?" I ask, bending over to be eye level.

"I don't know…maybe a personal invite in to the Captain Commander's home? That's pretty special."

"Whatever, you two want anything? Oh, hey Byakuya." I say as he walks in behind them.

"Well, considering the gigai are lacking of food, me and Nii-sama would like something to eat."

…

The next morning I wake up before anyone, I make my way downstairs to get something to eat, I find Hisana sitting alone at the kitchen table sleeping. I walk over and wake her.

"What are you doing down here?" I ask with a yawn.

"I frequently end up somewhere else than where I fell asleep, I had the same problem as a soul. I suggest locking your door if you don't want to wake up with me in your bed with you."

"I'm too tired to question it."

…

"So, we never got to talk one on one." She says as I sit down next to her.

"I guess not."

"How was he like without me?" She asks….cold. Rock. Asshole.

"He was…honestly he had the largest of sticks up his ass, constantly fighting with me for stupid things, trying to keep Rukia from holding a high position. I nearly killed him for him to start backing off."

"You nearly killed him? How…why?"

"I flared my reiatsu at him. If I was unsealed, you would probably have trouble breathing since you're human. " I chuckle and she puts her head down looking at me.

"I like you, you're a good friend for Rukia."

"You're as I imagined you'd be Rukia told me about you, I thought it was horrible…Byakuya told me about…"

"Yeah…that was sad…but now I get a second chance!" She's such a nice woman…I wish there was a way to let her go back with him. I'll think about that later.

"So, Hisana, what happened to Talim?"

"Ah, I sent her back to where she came from, but another fanatic replaced her, they didn't believe my message about it being a fake. I expect he knows where I am, but is cautious because he can feel you."

"Oh, what's this guy's deal?"

"He's a Servant of Time, as he calls himself. I don't…understand him. I can't even pronounce his name. He's a big guy…About the size of that Kenpachi…Zaraki, is he still alive?"

"Heh, you think anything can kill that?" I ask her in seriousness.

"I guess not…I never did like him…too rough with his methods."

"He's a tough one."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Watching my sister, Bya-kun was telling me how he let me down and wasn't a good brother. He said that she told him that you were a better brother than he was." Oh wow…

"Damn. You're welcome I guess. And hey, if it wasn't for me being as stubborn as a rock, Rukia wouldn't be a captain and she would be dead."

"Dead, how so?"

"A bunch of stuff and…why don't I let Urahara explain everything later? You have anything planned with them today?"

"I don't know…Rukia told me she lived with you so she's seen everything. I don't know what to do with Bya-kun…"

"Take him to a park. Do anything, trust me, he'll be happy as long as he is next to you doing it. I can tell. Rukia would be overjoyed to go anywhere with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've done my fair share of sneaking around the Kuchiki Mansion, I've seen the memorial Byakuya has of you. Oh, don't tell him I was sneaking around in there, I'm not exactly allowed in." I ask hopefully. She nods. "Anyway, like me and Tier, I'll be happy doing nearly anything with her, I will admit there are times she crosses a line or two." Yesterday. "But that doesn't mean I don't love being with her any less, oh, right, I guess you should know if you're living here with us. She and the other three girls are arrancars that I found and befriended. And Tier is Pregnant."

"That was a lot to take in. I could tell that something was off with the five of your reiatsus." Huh? What the hell does that mean?

"And that meaning…?"

"There's just no way that destructive and violent feeling could come from a shinigami. It would take a hollow of the highest degree to produce that feeling."

"Well…considering I'm more hollow than anything at this point, I would consider myself surpassed Vasto Lorde, which Tier is aswell."

"Oh…anyway, why are you awake so early?" She asks looking out a window to not see sunlight.

"Well, I don't know exactly, when I was in the Sereitei I would just wake up early for some reason on some days. Same here. At least I don't wake up in a different room entirely." And here I was hoping for a normal life…if only for a shirt time…Nope. Urahara screws it up. Again. And this time guy is supposedly tracking me down. It's great that they got Hisana back…but she's human and there's no telling when she dies when she will return in Rukon and where.

"I think I sleepwalk and sit in a random spot when I'm done, I can't help it. You're a good person Captain Commander."

"Oh, please don't call me that. You're a guest in my house, use my name please."

"Alright Ichigo…Now, I have a question to ask you." She changed from smiling to serious…what could she want?

"Sure, what is it?"

"You're the Captain Commander…so I assume that means you haven't broke any laws?"

"Ha! I'm a war criminal! Ryoka…Terrorist…the list goes on, ask Rukia."

"And you were named Captain Commander…"

"Probably to keep a closer eye on me, but they let me leave and live here to raise a family. Whatever, the sun probably wont rise for another hour or so, would you like to go with me to get something to eat? I'm not feeling like making breakfast today. Drive-thru or something."

"I know a dinner that's open 24/7, let's go."

…

"I saw this place yesterday…I was thinking about coming here eventually." We're pulling up to the restaurant she told me about, it's a small place but it's open, I can see a few people inside. We get out and I follow her in.

"Oh, you're here early Hisana-chan…and…is this your boyfriend? He's handsome!" An old woman behid the counter said with a wide smile…she must come here often. I turn to Hisana.

"No! Kara-san! This is...my cousin, he just moved here and I'm taking him to breakfast since we're both awake!" Hisana shouts, I can see a bit of red on her cheeks, her skin is as white as Rukia's.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I just moved here." I say with a smile. The old woman with short white hair just nods and laughs.

"Sit anywhere you like we're not busy." The old woman said with a smile, Hisana grabs my arm and drags me to a corner booth.

"So, explain to me how a human ended up Captain Commander." She said with a little smirk.

"I don't know when you were alive…er…dead? With…In the soul society. That. Did you know of Sosuke Aizen?"

"Oh, I remember him…Captain Hirako's lieutenant…What about him?"

"Well…a few years ago…I don't know how long he was a captain, but…eh…" I should tell her about Rukia's execution. "Okay, I met Rukia, she made me the substitute to save our lives and my family. We became friends, eventually her brother and Renji came to arrest her and nearly killed me. I eventually broke in to the Sereitei and fought Renji, Kenpachi then learned Rukia was going to be executed. I learn Bankai in three days, ask later. I came to stop the execution just in time, I broke that giant phoenix they used. I confronted Byakuya and nearly blew my top because he was going to kill her himself. I fight Byakuya, Nearly killing all of them. During my fight with Byakuya I nearly hollowfied because I used my Bankai too much. Well after that, everyone learned of Aizen's betrayal and how he set it up so that Rukia would meet me, everything that happened in the past hundred years was his doing, as he said. Well, after that, I was forgiven and allowed to leave or stay for a while. I stayed for a week maybe then left. They never cleared me of the high crime I committed. Blah Blah Blah long story short, nobody could kill Aizen, except me, I threw away my Shinigami powers to do so, which turned out to be my…nevermind. I spent nearly two years human and then this stupid thing with the first substitute happened, I end up killing him, then the Quincy attack. Captains lose Bankai, they learn resurreccion, get their Bankai back never use resurreccion again. I killed leader, I'm too powerful to let stay in the Human World they said, they captured me in my sleep and they forced me to join them, two years I served as third seat, stronger than everyone, but they didn't trust me enough to make me a captain. After threatening to kill them all, I was made captain of squad five…"

"What can I get you to eat?" The old woman asks as she walks up. I look up to Hisana.

"We'll have Eggs and Pancakes." Hisana said with a smile. The old woman nods and comes back with two cups of coffee.

"Okay continue." Hisana said, during the first part she looked entranced.

"And…Oh yeah, Sui-Feng…she's a bitch, threatened me and to spite her, the old man made me commander, higher than captains, under him. Anyway, she couldn't get around the fact that I was better than her at everything, except maybe Kido. Anyway, she challenges, I steal her Bankai, put her in a coma, promote Rukia, Kensei Muguruma and Izuru Kira to Captains. And leave. I get called back with an important matter, they told me someone died, and it turned out it was Yamamoto, and you heard the rest." I say as the food arrives.

"Here you go, pay whenever you're ready."

"I must say, you seem to be ungrateful to them."

"I am, they held me prisoner for two years without even letting me say goodbye to my family. Sure, you just found out you didn't remember them…but their faces haunted me every night, why did he leave us? I imagined them saying that every night. I'm sorry if I'm getting angry, it just pisses me off…wow, this is good!"

"I'm sorry that they did that, but you should understand…If you're under that captain level seal they place…they had a good reason…my Sokatsui didn't even scratch you."

"Well that's because in that form my skin is like a diamond. Can we change the subject? How come I've never seen you before?"

"Ask your scientist. He seemed to hide me quite a lot."

"Whatever…I'll punish him later." I say then take another bite…this is delicious. I'll have to bring Tier here.

"So…you and…that blonde woman…what was her name?"

"Tier Harribel. And yes, we're getting married, she's pregnant."

"I see…I hope you two love each other more than anything." She said with a smile, reminds me of Rukia.

"Yeah. I do."

"I can see why you left Rukia for her, what are they? E?" I nearly choke on my food. Definitely not Rukia.

"What?"

"Well. I'm just comparing the features of the two…my sister I think she's still an A…B at best…" Should I tell her…?

"Uh…looks don't matter that much to me…"

"Ha, bullshit!"

"Hisana-chan! Don't use such language in the company of your boyfriend!" That old bat…

"Kara-san! He's getting married! We're cousins!" Hisana is as loud as Rukia, that's for sure, the other six people turn and stare at her. they look to me and turn around.

"Whatever you say dear." She waves off and heads in to the back.

"Sorry, Kara-san is as stubborn as she is old. So, any other girls you dated that I might know?" Eh…

"I don't know if you know the human one…Orihime Inoue?"

"Oh! I know her! she works at that one bakery! She always gives me a free cookie, she's so sweet…I'm seeing a pattern here…Big…small…big…"

"Would you give that a rest. And the other is…eh…Retsu Unohana." She doesn't say anything, she just bursts in to laughter…Again everyone stares.

"I….you…Oh you poor soul…"

"I'm not going to ask, hurry and finish, I want to be back before they wake up…Oh, do you mind helping me with teaching Tier, Apacci, Sung-Sun and Mila-Rose to be human?"

"I guess so…do they not fit in?"

"They don't go anywhere without me, not anywhere away from the house anyway. I want the to be independent."

"Ichigo? Hey man…hey Rukia! Oh…you're not…sorry!" Keigo…what the hell is he doing here?

"Keigo…? What are you doing here? The sun just came up." I ask, remembering he isn't a morning person.

"I work here…I started yesterday…the problem is that I start at seven. Never mind that! Why are you with this woman? She looks like Rukia. but she isn't! What's going on?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hisana Kuchiki." Hisana smiles at him…here we go.

"You must be Rukia's sister! Can you set me up on a date with her! Her beauty is only rivaled by-" I punch him in the face.

"Shut up Keigo."

"Ichigo! You said you weren't violent."

"I'm also a really good liar. There's no other way to calm him down. Keigo, you okay down there?" I ask, worried I broke his nose.

"I'm good, I thought that Rukia's sister was dead."

"Go ask Urahara if you want an explanation…" I happened to look out the window and see someone somewhat familiar walk by, I stare for a second then turn back.

"So…Keigo, was it? Tell me, is Ichigo violent?"

"Very!"

"Check please!"

…

"I can't understand this Rukia!"

"Nii-sama, it's simple, human children learn to do this at a very young age! Surely the noble head of the Kuchiki clan can figure it out!"

I hear Rukia and Byakuya shouting from the kitchen as we get back inside. Hisana rushes in and I hear her laughing. I follow. Oh my god…he's trying to use a juice box. Yes.

"Kurosaki, explain this foul contraption to me, she told me there is apple juice inside…how do I get to it." He asks. I can see he was sweating his face is red and his hands are shaking. I wish I was here for the whole thing.

"Hi-Hisana…help him!" I manage to say through my laughter. She goes over and takes it from him.

"B-Bya-kun…like this, here." She shows him and he looks at her like she just solved world hunger.

"Thank you Hisana. Kurosaki. I demand an explanation for why you brought such a trivial item back for me." He reaches for his zanpakuto but he's in a gigai.

"It was Rukia's idea." I point to her with a smirk and he turns to her angrily.

"Hey! Don't blame Rukia. Whatever it is, it's probably your fault." It's Tier, I turn to the voice and she comes over and kisses me.

"Good morning Tier, and it is. He gave Byakuya a juice box."

"Juice…box?" Tier said…oh no…

"Here." Rukia opens the fridge and takes one, throws it to her. She just looks at it for a minute before she takes the straw and stabs it in to the side, not where you're supposed to, the straw is bent.

"Silver spot on top, Tier." I saw, she turns it and sighs before stabbing the straw in there.

"You did better than nii-sama. Nee-chan, where did you and Strawberry go?" Oh please don't start that…

"Strawberry… I like that…We went to breakfast." Oh no.

"Oh…you should have took me." Tier said, looking sad, I can tell it's fake, I just walk over to her and kiss her cheek.

"I wanted to get to know Hisana. And…she's an interesting one. Almost as loud and obnoxious as you are Rukia."

"Hey!" Rukia shouts as she runs over to me to hit me, I just stand there and grab her once she's close. "Put me down, fool!"

"No, I'm good. Come on, I need to talk to you in private." I carry her outside and let her go.

"You know I could have walked out here."

"Whatever, I need you to promise you will keep what I'm thinking a secret."

"I promise, what is it?"

"I'm thinking of turning Hisana into a Substitute." I tell her and her eyes widen she's just standing there, not saying anything. A few seconds go by, no response. "Rukia…what do I do to do that?"

"I don't…know…how long until she loses the power, the only reason you stayed like this is because you took nearly all of my power."

"Do it again, you can be here in the gigai while it replenishes." I say, putting a hand on her shoulder, she is visibly shaking.

"I can't just…stay here for however long it will be…I'm a captain."

"You're my friend before you're a captain. But if I need to pull rank on you I will. I order you to make Hisana Kuchiki a substitute, but transfer nearly all of your power and you are to remain stationed in the Human world until your reiatsu is restored or until further notice. I will notify Shunsui and whoever your lieutenant is." I say as I pull her back inside, the fraccion are arguing upstairs about me, I can hear my name. I take her in to the kitchen. "I have to return to the Sereitei for a little to inform them of your extended stay, Tier come on."

…

"I see, I guess that's fine, not really anything going on." I told Shunsui my plan to keep them longer, he agreed, he was never one to argue anything.

"Now, Captain Hinamori actually gave me a message to pass on to you, I was going to send a messenger tonight, go see her, she said it was important." I nod and start to leave, motioning for Tier to follow, she was talking with Nanao about books or something.

"So, we're going to see Momo?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah, hopefully we won't be coming back so soon next time so let's see what she wants." We continue walking to the barracks and I'm getting looks of hate and praise, some didn't like my little gift.

"Hey, Harribel-san!" The voice of a man lazily calls from behind us. We turn around and it's a tall man with long brown ha…an arrancar. Lilynette is at his side.

"He revived you, huh?" Tier said as she approached him. I followed behind her.

"Revived? If that's what it was…I woke up on a table and some weird guy said get out of my lab. I just found Lilynette. Why are we…you're that Kurosaki boy Aizen was going on about." He reaches for his sword and points it at my neck. I snap it in two with my finger.

"Don't threaten me, I don't want to fight." I say before turning to Tier.

"He one of the former Espada?"

"Former…" He mumbles looking down at his snapped sword.

"Yeah, he's the Primera." She said with a look of annoyance. "He's lazy and never speaks his mind, it gets on my nerves." Tier looks pissed off, did he do something to her in the past?

"So…you're a Shinigami now…didn't notice the face." He said pointing at his face. "Anyway, everyone is avoiding me and that little captain has been following me."

"Little captain? Which one?" I ask.

"Boy with white hair." Toshiro…

"Toshiro! Get out here!" I shout, he flashes up next to me.

"Why are you following him?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi asked me to keep an eye on him, if he tries anything hostile, kill him."

"I may be strong but I'm not dumb enough to attack someone who offers me hospitality. They didn't attack me so I wasn't attacking them, I drew my sword because we were ordered to defend Las Noches, killing you is included in that."

"We have a treaty with them. Arrancar are considered friendly unless otherwise told." Tier said as she looked away from him. She started walking away and I turn back to this guy.

"What's your name anyway? She didn't say anything."

"Coyote Starrk." He says lazily.

"Well…Starrk maybe you should think before drawing your sword on the Captain Commander." I say with a smirk and start running after Tier. Eventually I find her leaning against a wall outside my barracks.

"Tier, what's up, you seem on edge."

"It's a side effect of being pregnant. It happens in souls and humans." That voice. Retsu, I turn around and she's standing there. "She will experience some mild…to not so mild…changes in her personality during the carrying, I advise you to not say anything unless it's a yes or no question."

"Thanks for the advice. Tier, do you want to wait out here?" She nods and I head inside. Empty…I hear some sounds…that…oh hell no! I run to the source of the familiar sound, yep. Yoruichi started an orgy in the meeting hall. I hear Momo calling from behind me.

"Ichigo! Come here!" She shouts, I turn from this display and follow her.

"What is it? does what you called me here for involve that?"

"Yes! Please stop it! It's been going on for two days…and they won't listen to me…" She looks like she was crying, weird. I'm not doing that.

"Tell you what. You assert your dominance as captain, I left you this squad because I thought you were ready for the responsibility, but I guess we need a new one…if you can't stop a simple orgy that is."

"SIMPLE?!" She snaps at me, heh, I'll keep that one a secret.

"Never mind, come on." I drag her to where its happening and push her over to them.

"Umm…guys…stop." She said softly with a blush on her face…now I get it. I motion for her to come back.

"Momo, sex happens, get over it, I for one, don't care if you're a virgin or not, Yoruichi is here, this will happen from time to time. So, figuratively of course, grow a pair, and make them stop. Flare your reiatsu." She's shaken by my words, I can tell. Might as well practice scolding her for when I have a kid.

"I…I can't…"

"Fine, we'll have a talk about you being more aggressive, but for now, take notes." I sigh and walk in to the room. Flare my reiatsu, I can feel it getting colder, they all turn and look at me scowling at them, the women stand up and hide behind the men who are probably frozen in terror.

"Captain Commander!" One of them sputters out. I walk up to him.

"You little shits What the hell do you think you are doing disobeying your captain!? She works hard, she doesn't need to deal with this!? She actually called me back to deal with this, because the squad wont listen to her! And you!" I turn to Yoruichi, glaring at her. she's just standing there proud of what she has.

"What about me strawberry?"

"Listen to your damn captain or I will make your life a hell!" I turn to Momo and grab her from the door frame. "Momo Hinamori, that is your captain, you do anything she tells you to do it. anytime she tells you to do it. Understood!?"

"Yes Captain Commander, sir!" All of them respond at once. Except Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi…"

"Whatever."

"Ichigo, don't you think that was too rough…" Momo asks as we leave them to get dressed.

"There's your problem, I want you to be a stone cold bitch when they disobey. Got it?"

"I don't think…I can't do that." She said fast, really fast she didn't even think.

"Try it. try it on me, give me an order and whatever I say, take it as a refusal and react like I did."

"I…want you to go and patrol South Rukon district eight." She said, reasonable.

"No." I tell her and trun away.

"Listen to me you oversized piece of fucking garbage! I'm your captain! You will listen to me when I give you orders or so help me I will bury you in your own intestines!" I…holy fuck…

"Momo…?" Oh boy…Toshiro. He looks scared out of his mind after watching her yell at me. I would be too if….hell, I am.

"Sh-Shiro-chan…" She said weakly as she turns around, I lean over and whisper something in her ear.

"Remember, assertive and dominant. Let it all out."

"Don't call me that! Bed-wetter Momo!" Oh here we go…!

"You asshole! Stop calling me that! It's been nothing but kindness I've given you over the last hundred or so years! You still treat me like a kid and call me that! I call you….not important! Toshiro Hitsugaya! How oblivious can you be to me!?" This just took a turn in the wrong direction. "Am I not good enough to notice me!? Toshiro Hitsuga-" I cover her mouth.

"Sorry about that Toshiro, she obviously has pent up anger to the squad and I'm forcing her to let it out…

"Kurosaki…let her go…don't you dare touch her like that." I let her go and hold my hands up. He's making it colder this time, not me. "Momo. Finish what you have to say." At this point he's pointing his zanpakuto at me. Not looking at her, I look at her and she's crying.

"I love you…" She manages to say quietly. Toshiro sheathes his zanpakuto and walks away…wow what an asshole…not even saying anything…oh? Hell butterfly. I hold out my finger.

'Too many people watching, bring her to my barracks later, Matsumoto will tell you where I went. Bring her to me once you find out from her.' It's Toshiro. I look around and half the squad is watching.

"Go away! Go do something productive…all of you! Ichigo…my office." Momo shrieks as she stands up. I follow her silently to the office.

"Why…"

"Momo…I'm sorry…"

"No…why did you let me tell him…He just walked away…I hope he dies…" She says as she sits at her desk putting her head down. I just sit in the chair on front of her.

"Momo…he's probably embarrassed to say anything at all in front of so many people."

"You don't know…what it's like to love someone for a century…and have them not even shoot you down…what kind of heartless being does that…he's worse than you."

"I'm sorry what? Worse than me…? I'm a heartless being? If I was so heartless I would have just walked away when I realized what he did, I stood there to wait for you to say something, I came when you needed help. If I'm heartless right now? What will it make me when I walk out that door?" I stand up and head for the door. Damn little bitch, deal with your own problems.

"Wait…I…didn't mean that…I'm not right in the head right now…" I turn back to her and smile. I walk over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He told me to take you to him later, I guess that means he wants to answer, not so heartless as embarrassed."

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome, now…try and be less aggressive, you nearly made him shit himself when he heard you yelling at me."

"Well…I keep my anger pent up inside…"

"Ever heard the saying…big things come in small packages? You have a big temper." The door slides open Isane comes in walking backwards, she's holding someone…Sui-Feng…what is she doing awake…I felt bad so I was going to visit before I left…but…I thought she would still be out of it.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, she felt you arrive and insisted I bring her to see you." Isane said as she set Sui-Feng down on the couch.

"Captain commander Kurosaki…I humbly apologize for the past events and wish to pursue a friendship with you…" She isn't talking right…her head must still be messed up.

"Sui-Feng…What makes you think I want to start a friendship with you? Or that I would even accept your apology."

"Accept it or not…I'm apologizing…and I want to be your friend…I don't have many friends…and I…all of my anger was pent up in me for so long…and I don't know what it is about you…it just brings it all out at once making me want to kill you…" Is…she…is she crying? Did I fry her brain? Where's the usual bitch I have to deal with…

"Isane…is she okay?" I ask her, hoping the answer is no, now I feel like a dick for putting her in a coma…

"She said the same thing to me on the way over here." Isane said as she left.

"Sui-Feng…I'm sorry…for putting you in a coma…but…how are you awake?"

"Honestly…I was hoping you could answer that…I feel you inside my head…like…punching my brain…there's this pounding…where I feel you."

"Well I basically did punch your brain with my reiatsu…and to answer your question, yeah, I want to be your friend. I tried to for a year and gave up. But promise me you'll be friendly with all the arrancars?"

"I'll try...but I…Don't feel comfortable…like…you know when you meet someone new, you have just bad feelings about them, I have that with everyone…which is why I can't make friends easily…but…you…I don't have bad feeling about you…I just want to kill you…and fortunately you are you…and I can't kill you." What.

"I didn't understand a thing about that but okay. I'll be your friend, but you cant fight with Tier, I might attack you if you do."

"Excuse me, Captain Commander, can you come with me for a second…?" A female squad member said as she poked her head in the door. I go to follow her.

"Momo I'll come get you later, he isn't at his barracks so I'll take him to you."

…

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking down at Tier sweating and breathing heavily on a bed in squad four.

"Her body isn't sure what exactly is in her soul. I ran some tests…and they were inconclusive." Retsu said as she came in, I look up to her.

"Inconclusive?" What does that mean?

"It's nothing bad…we just don't know what will come out, she'll be better in an hour or so, I gave her some pills that I came up with to neutralize over exposure to powerful reiatsu."

"what…?"

"Well, you don't know how many patients have come in here with symptoms like hers after you rose your reiatsu. You were tearing their souls apart, anyway, she's being bombarded with her own reiatsu mixed with yours, the fact she can even move is amazing."

"So…wait, she's feeling her own…is it the child?"

"Yes, the child is both of your reiatsu combined. It's going to be powerful. Just give her one of these each week, the effects have been tested against you and have shown to last a week. As long as she takes one a week, she'll be fine." She hands me a glass jar with many purple pills.

"Captain Sui-Feng, you must stay in bed, your motor skills are not yet returned fully!" I hear Isane shouting from down the hall, I look out the door to see Sui-Feng stumbling around and Isane trying to hold her up.

"Let me be, I need to ask him something…Captain Commander K-"

"Call me Ichigo."

"O-okay…I-Ichigo…I want permission to stay in the human world to recover from this…" Why…what…

"I can't let you do that, you need to stay here and recover, you can barely walk." Retsu said to her, she…Sui-Feng…looks…sad…

"I don't mind, it's just that Byakuya and Rukia are staying there with me…"

"I, I don't take up much space…!" She really wants to come back with me…She doesn't deserve it after what she tried doing…but…I can't hold a grudge on her, she just…I don't understand her.

"No, we have enough rooms…I just…what the hell, okay, we're at peace now, you can come…you're welcome to stay too if you want…A month, tops." Want normal life…can't nope. Not gonna happen.

"Thank you, but I'll stay here, however Isane needs to learn about the Human world more, take her with you…" Retsu says as she pulls Isane over to her. "That's an order, I want you there to watch Sui-Feng also, but learn about the Human world, you didn't exactly do well your last time there." What did she do…?

"I'm leaving later tonight, Sui-Feng, stay in bed until I get you, please…She's right, you're not in condition to walk on your own, maybe Urahara can make a gigai that allows you to walk around."

…

"Okay, Rangiku, where's Toshiro?" I ask, I have Momo with me, I'm going to see this thing through and then leave, I have to get Sui-Feng and Isane.

"Oh…Kukaku Shiba's house." Oh no…

"Why would he go there…"

"How the hell should I know, I don't babysit the kid, I just work for him." She says annoyed.

"If you only understood how degrading that sounded." I mumble on my way out the door. I turn to Momo, she's smiling but there are tears in her eyes. "Do you know where that is…are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ichigo, just worried…and no I don't, but you seem to." I grab her arm and start flash stepping.

…

"Oh, if it isn't Shitberry! This must be Momo…Toshiro's inside. The lady can go in, I want to…talk…with Captain Commander over there…" Oh Kukaku…hasn't…changed…at…all…

"I would rather him come with me, if that's okay." Momo said pulling me toward her house.

"Yeah fine…don't blow up my shit like last time!" She shouts…she blew it up! We head inside and Ganju is sitting unconscious in a pile of bottles, figures, Toshiro is sitting on the other side of the room looking up at Momo.

"Momo…sit, I'm sorry for not saying anything…I just…couldn't…too many people around…" Again…why couldn't I just cut ties and live normally for twenty years…

"I…please…tell me your response…even if it's that you don't love me…I don't care, the not knowing is hurting me…" I'll just sit here and be quiet.

"Momo…I love you too…" He said that easily, no stuttering or anything. I see Momo immediately look happier, the room is getting colder…why. I turn to Toshiro and see him smiling widely and shaking. What the hell?

"Control your reiatsu Toshiro." I say, he does, the cold goes away.

"Will you marry me then?" Wait what? Wha…Toshiro just proposed to her…what…fast…

"Y-Yes!" And she said yes…wow.

"So, Captain Commander Kurosaki…can we have approval to get married?" Well damn.

"Yeah I guess so. But remember what I said Momo, be aggressive."

"Why are you telling her to do that?" Toshiro…if you only knew what went on in my barracks…

"I just don't want her to be pushed around, sure, she's a nice sweet girl, but that is why people walk over her, I told her to be aggressive…and you saw the result. Anyway, Toshiro, I will leave her to you…and I will not return so soon, hopefully. I'm leaving. I get up and start walking out, I get outside and see Kukaku…AGH…My…that bitch…I fall to my knees and curl up from the pain…

"That's for not visiting me Shitberry. Years I sat here waiting, maybe he'll come by and thank me."

"S-Sorry…you could have just asked why I never came…"

"Well, why didn't you come than?" I don't answer just flash step away. Damn…this hurt like hell…I end up in front of the fourth squad and limp inside and find Isane sitting in Sui-Feng's room making sure she doesn't try to leave on her own. I see Tier in there too, she's smiling. I guess they're friends.

"Lets go…I want to leave this hell…" I manage to say as I limp over to Sui-Feng and isane. "I'll meet you two at the Senkaimon, Tier, let's go." Me and her start walking out.

"Ichigo…what's wrong…you're limping…" She puts her arm around mine as we leave.

"Oh? What's this?" Oh…Starrk…and, who's the other guy? An old man arrancar. White hair, white mustache, scar along his left side of his face.

"Harribel-san, have you been seduced by this boy?" The old man asks…Starrk is still carrying his sword broken…I don't have time for this.

"Baraggan. None of your business, you no longer outrank me I have no obligation to respond to you. However, Ichigo will respond." Don't drag me in to old problems…

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain Commander, you're under protection and will not be treated as a criminal unless you give us a reason to label you one, as far as I'm concerned you're free to walk around as you please, just…don't bother the captain that killed either of you. Or you will die horribly." I say with a smirk, looking up at the sky.

"Boy, its a thousand years too soon for you to…Impossible…" He said as he turned around, I flash stepped behind him and cracked his crown mask down the middle.

"I didn't get this position for being patient, I'm the strongest, plain and simple. If you prefer to fight me, would you rather death at the hands of a Shinigami…**Or Hollow?"**

"Impossible…"

"Shut up Baraggan, leave them be, they aren't attacking us, we can at least honor their generosity of allowing us another life." Oh shit…I just had an idea… I walk over to Tier and grab her arm and flash away.

"Tier, where did Nel die? Is it possible to get her mask fragment…?" I ask, hopefully she knows where.

"She died in my palace, I can go recover the fragment if it has not been destroyed and scavenged. Why didn't we think of this earlier!?"

"We'll go tomorrow after we settle everyone in, I suppose they told you?" I ask as we walk closer to the Senkaimon.

"Yes, And Sui-Feng isn't that big of a bitch, she was just stuck in old ways and realizes that arrancar are going to become a daily part of her life, me and her are friends now…I never talked to that Isane girl, she seems really shy."

"She is shy, that's why I think Retsu is making her come with us."

…

"Welcome to my home, everyone's probably sleeping…" I say quietly as we go in, it's two in the morning because we waited for Urahara to make gigai for Isane and Sui-Feng. Isane is wearing jeans and a purple shirt, Sui-Feng is wearing a red skirt and a black t-shirt with a bee on it, I like his sense of humor.

"It's big…" Sui-Feng says, Urahara didn't give her a gigai that allows her to walk efficiently so she's leaning on Isane, I'll get her a wheelchair.

"Come on, I'll take you to one of the empty rooms." I lead them up the stairs, Tier already went to bed she was tired, Isane is struggling to carry Sui-Feng up…eh. With a sigh I grab her and put her over my shoulder, much, lighter than she looks. I carry her to one of the rooms that are empty and open it, I go in and set Sui-Feng on the bed…she's blushing. No. No. No. No. "Why are you blushing, I'm married. Get those thoughts out of your head, or leave." I cant deal with this.

"N-No…I don't think of you like that! You're an idiot! Dense! You touched my ass!" You don't have an ass.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, Isane, I'll take you to your room, I'll be right back Sui-Feng." I take Isane to the room across the hall. "Isane, do you need anything? I'm going to see if Sui-Feng needs anything then I'm going to sleep."

"No, I'm fine, really, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles as she sits on the bed, I leave and shut her door. Back to Sui-Feng.

"Need anything? I'm going to sleep, so tell me now."

"I can't think of anything, no, I'm fine, goodnight."

…

I wake up before everyone else again, this time the sun is up. I head downstairs to get some breakfast…this smell…eggs…bacon…oh sweet merciful god yes…I head to the kitchen to see a pan full of scrambled eggs and a huge plate of bacon. Who made this…I turn around to see Hisana.

"Hisana? Did you make this? Where did you get this many eggs?"

"Me and Rukia went out shopping last night, I wanted to make a big breakfast to thank you for what you're doing for me."

"You're welcome, if you can make breakfast like this everyday, hell, I'll buy you all the eggs in this town." I say as I take a plateful. "Oh yeah, two more guests are staying with us, for a month, than they are leaving."

"Who might they be? I feel them but I didn't want to bother them sleeping." She said as she sat down next to me.

"Captain Sui-Feng and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu."

"Hmm…I can't remember either of them…"

"Again, I don't know anything about the positions more than four years ago. Anyway, Sui-Feng is still injured from the coma I put her in and she can hardly walk, she wanted a vacation, I let her come, Isane was ordered to come, I guess to keep an eye on Sui-Feng."

"You certainly have a lot of female friends, don't you, captain commander strawberry…"

"Don't call me strawberry…"

"Are you going to punish me?"

"Wh-what!?" I shout, nearly choking on bacon.

"Ha, nothing Rukia told me about that magazine." Oh did she now…

"Hmm…then I guess you know the circumstances of my relationship with her?"

"Oh I know every little dirty detail…"

"Great, you and the rest of my army, big deal. Be right back." I feel Sui-Feng flaring her reiatsu, so I head upstairs and knock on her door.

"Come in." I open the door and she's leaning against the wall.

"Damn it, stop trying to walk on your own, a months' time and you should be fine, but until than rely on me or Isane." I put my arm under hers to help her, and I lead her downstairs to the kitchen

"You're…How…" Sui-Feng starts. One word can answer her questions.

"Urahara." I say as I seat her next to Hisana. I go and make her a plate of eggs and bacon.

"So…Hisana Kuchiki…you're alive? What are you doing here…? Wait…she's a human…what's going on?"

"Urahara. I'm not going to explain it, if you want to know, ask him." I set the plate in front of her and sit back down.

"How do you know me…? I've never seen you before…"

"I was spying...er, observing Captain Kuchiki for the SWA and I saw your picture." Wonderful…wait…was she taking pictures of me those times she was following me…? Don't care, eggs too good to care.

"Bya-kun, morning!" Hisana said, I turn around to see Byakuya standing behind me looking at Sui-Feng in confusion.

"Captain Sui-Feng, what brings you to the Human World?" He asks, not moving.

"I asked for a vacation, and I got one, don't worry I can barely walk, don't worry about me taking naked pictures of you again."

"I'm sorry what?" Hisana asks her with a glare.

"I was taking pictures for the magazine…and he was in the hotsprings, he….his towel fell…on the bright side it was the second most popular issue."

"Let me guess…the first most popular was me…" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Yes, but not the one you think. It was one with you and Lieutenant Abarai having sex with Lieutenant Matsumoto a year ago."

"The hell!? I don't remember that!?"

"You shouldn't…I wiped your memory because you chased me and tried to take me. Which you nearly did but Rangiku called you back." I raped Sui-Feng!?

"Well, fuck. Shit, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, you were on highly illegal drugs that Lieutenant Matsumoto slipped you, you shouldn't have memory of that week even. And you cannot be held responsible for your actions I don't hold it to you, but still it affected me wanting to kill you even more."

"Wait…so you aren't mad at me for nearly raping you a year ago…you're mad at me for existing, is that right? I just want to be sure." This is interestingly horrible…I feel terrible. I feel like I need to make it up to her somehow. I look around and see Apacci and Mila-Rose staring at me and her, the other two, Hisana and Byakuya are staring at me too.

"Yes, basically."

"Past is the past, what happened, happened. Move on and try not to rape anyone else."

"Eight thirty three…Good time to get drunk." I say as I stand and get some Sake before heading outside. I get outside only to have Rukia chase me and pull me back inside.

"No! No drinking this early, you will turn in to Kyoraku!" She shouts, does have a point…She laughs and takes me back to the kitchen, Tier is there no, eating my plate of food.

"Morning Ichigo. Hisana makes good food, can we keep her?" She asks, Hisana giggles. I just sigh and fake a laugh.

"That's not up to me or not. Anyway, Tier are you getting along with Sui-Feng?"

"Yes, maybe when you shut down her brain it fixed her."

"Hey! Nothing's wrong with me!" Tier nearly chokes on her…my, food and nods rapidly.

"Tier…be nice." I say as I see her about to say something.

"I was going to compliment her figure." Tier said with a nervous sounding giggle.

"Oh yeah?" I ask with a smirk. Sui-Feng seems to want to know too.

"I….uh…her boobs don't get in the way!" Everyone just loses it, even Byakuya who cant hold back his laughs. Sui-Feng has a bright red face.

"Seriously, don't tease her. include Rukia too- Damn! That hurt!" I say, she punches my in the arm as hard as she could possibly manage.

"Would you rather them bigger?! I can do that."

"I'm not going to answer that, I don't know what you're planning, but just eat breakfast."

…

Me and Isane went out with Sui-Feng to see if we can get her crutches or a wheel chair. Crutches are a no, she can't figure out how to use them apparently.

"So, can you figure this one out?" I ask her as she sits in a wheel chair, I don't understand how her legs don't work well, but her arms are fine. She nods.

"I've used one before when I lost a leg." What other limbs have you lost!?

"Okay…we'll get this than, I don't want you falling over all the time or complaining that I touched you." I go and find someone so we can pay for it and leave.

"A Wheelchair? Okay, well, once you pay, our policy is that we have one shipped to you the next day, that is just a store model." The man told me after I paid. He pushes a form to me and I write down the info he needed.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for it."

…

"Shut up you flat chested bitch!" Oh what now…I hear Mila-Rose shout as we open the door.

"Shut your mouth amazon whore!" Wait what!? That was Rukia! I head to where they are argu…their both naked…why!?

"What the hell are you doing!?" I shout, Rukia turns and glares at me.

"Who is better!?"

"The hell kind of question is that!? Where are the others?!" I shout, Isane just takes Sui-Feng upstairs.

"Well, Tier suggested we compare and Ne-chan and Nii-sama went for a walk." Why would she suggest that!?

"Welcome back Ichigo." I turn to Tier who I heard behind me.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED TOO!?" I shout, she isn't wearing anything either!

"Well, I can only imagine how stressed you are with this whole Hisana and everyone staying here, we're going to take away that stress…"

"We!? Why them? And Why Mila-Rose!? I almost understand Rukia…but her!?"

"Oi, something wrong with me!?" I…

"N-no…"

"That settle it! Let the orgy begin!" Rukia shouts and Apacci came out of the room next to us, what the actual fuck!?

…

I can't believe I'm actually doing this…Tier is riding me…I'm eating out Rukia…Apacci and Mila-Rose are kissing Tier and Rukia…what is wrong with this…and I like it…It's her idea but…

"Tier, can we switch?" Rukia manages to say…what…?

"Yeah! Come on…" They both stand and switch…Tier over my face, Rukia about to…oh…good god.

"Holy crap…too big, I can't…no, go back." Well that was unexpected, Rukia stood back up and moved. Before Tier could move, Mila-Rose jumped on me. Holy…amazing…

"Excuse me, what the grand hell is going on here!?" I turn to the left to see Hisana and Byakuya glaring at me furiously. Oh shit.

"It was not my fault! I'm weak…" I say as I manage to scramble to stand, the three of them looking down at the ground. I step forward a little. "Even you…Byakuya would have fell from your tower if you were in that situation." I look at him and his eyes are wide in horror, Hisana's face is bright red and she hides her face in Byakuya's sleeve of the jacket he was wearing. I look down. Soldier standing at attention. Fuck. Where the hell are my clothes anyway!? Looking around I don't see mine, only theirs.

"I would like to talk to you about this. Alone. And with you fully clothed." Byakuya said, looks like a blood vessel is about to burst.

…

"Now explain to me the reasoning behind your actions with my sister and the Hybrids." He said in a calm voice, he made me follow him in to the woods.

"Okay, hear me out Byakuya, three very attractive women, strip down and say, we're going to have sex with you, shut up and get undressed. I don't care who you are, you…yes even you would have jumped on that train." I explain as slowly as possible to ensure he understands.

"You expect me to believe you?"

"I don't expect me to believe it either, I'm expecting to wake up in a few minutes in a cold sweat in my bed."

"you were not behind this, you had no hand in this?"

"I had my hand in something at one point….okay, bad joke." He just turned to me and looked like he was going to attack.

"I will let it slide this once. But if I catch you playing in the Kuchiki garden again…you will need to learn how to be efficient without hands." He starts heading back to the house after that threat. I smirk and catch up to him.

"Are you threatening your Captain Commander? Captain Kuchiki? Remember your place, remember this is my house, my world, you serve in my army, understood?" He looks both shocked and displeased. Good. I chuckle. "I would scold you something like that but a bit louder, I'm your friend before your Captain Commander."

"We aren't friends, stop calling me by my first name. You were just fornicating with my sister, we are far from friends, and I'm only here because my wife is." I would send her back…but I know all the backlash she got when they originally got together, if she shows up as a substitute…which is something illegal anyway…and her memories…she would likely be killed, humans aren't exactly welcomed. I can't let Rukia turn her. We reach the house and open the door to hear Hisana shouting, Byakuya just shuts the door. "Maybe we should wait out here for a few minutes."

"I decided on the same thing." It's Tier, behind us.

"Were you following us?" I ask with a smile as she comes over to us. Byakuya…oh what's this? His face is red and can't look at her. "HA! I KNEW IT!" I shout at him with a smirk. HE just shakes his head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, almost calmly.

"Then look Tier in the eyes for ten seconds." One…two…three…and his eyes drift south! "I knew it! Don't you scold me about things like that!"

"You don't know how hard it is to be single for a few centuries and then just pop right back into marriage."

"What's going on?" Tier asks, confused.

"Nothing, just next time, if I let there be a next time, don't include a part of the Kuchiki family…" I say with a sigh, Byakuya went back inside to deal with the screaming.

"Well, I liked it, I thought it was cute how Rukia couldn't handle it."

"Okay, moving on, never speaks of this again, until the opportunity comes again." I think I'll ride this train to hell. That comment about Rukia though…just no…

"So, you made friends with Sui-Feng…are you sure…? What if she's planning something?"

"I thought you two were friends?"

"I can be tricky when I want to be." She said with a sly grin. Damn right you can.

"Well, I have no problem with putting her back in to a coma, I'm watching her though. For now, be her friend." I say, kiss tier and go inside, the yelling seems to have died down.

"And you!" Hisana immediately shouts and comes out of the room they were in, in the back I see Apacci and Mila-Rose run away.

"Go ahead and yell." I say with a tired sigh. She just smirks.

"Impressive. Bya-kun doesn't compare."

"And where did I put that bottle? I'm getting drunk I want to forget today happened."

…

"Okay, Ichigo. You're drunk, come on…" Rukia…helping me up stairs…puts me in my room, shuts door.

"Ruki-"

"I'm sorry about today, I know you won't remember this conversation…I couldn't bring myself to have sex with you…sure what did happen was nice…but not the size, yeah it was an issue…but I just couldn't do it…you looked wrong, I couldn't do that to you and Tier." She kissed me…And she leaves…

…

"Morning Ichigo." My head…who…oh, Sung-Sun…I walked in the kitchen and everyone is eating breakfast.

"Hn." I just grunt and go get something to drink. "I…didn't do anything last night…did I? after I started drinking, I remember looking at Tier and then nothing." I ask, Tier just giggles and blushes. Weird…

"Nothing that I'm comfortable saying in front of our guests…" Tier….what the hell did I do!?

…

"Thanks, I needed to talk to you." Tier asked me to take her out so we could talk alone. I took her to a park.

"What's up?" I ask, curious as to what this is about.

"You remember what she told you? She said my personality will be mixing around for a while…and yesterday was a result of that…I'm so sorry…it must have been hard for you." Oh…it was hard alright….never mind, why is she….she's crying. "Please…if something like that happens again…knock me out, I can't handle it knowing that this could happen again, but…I…" I stop her from saying anything by pulling her close and letting her cry on my shoulder, I start rubbing her back.

"Tier, one, I would never hurt you, and I only went along with it because you were the one who asked, I did it to make you happy. I'd do anything you ask…damn it." Phone ringing… "Hello?"

"Ichigo, are you busy, can yolu come by the house, I have a few things I need settled." Oh, dad…I wonder what it is.

"I….me and Tier are out right now, we'll come in a little."

"Good, good, make sure you bring her." And…he hung up, Tier isn't crying anymore. I look down to her clutching my jacket. I put my finger on her chin to make her look up, her eyes are still that red, I lean in and kiss her softly.

"My dad wants us to come over, he said it's something important, want to go now or later?"

"I don't want to go home right now, let's go there, I also want to talk to your sisters again!"

…

"Welcome back!" Yuzu shouts as we walk through the door, she runs over and hugs Tier after a second or two, Karin comes and greets us.

"Hey, Karin. Where's dad?" I ask, noticing him not attacking.

"In your room, he said to send you up." I nod and me and Tier head up to my old room. I open the door and he's sitting on the bed with a few papers in his hand.

"Oh, you're here, come sit." I go over and sit in my chair, Tier is on the bed next to him. "So, I need to know the colors?"

"Tier, what do you think?" I ask. "I'm thinking teal and black."

"I like that. Let's do teal and black."

"Okay, that was simple enough, here's the tough part…I would assume it's tough because she's never been here." He pulls out a book from the drawer at my desk. "Where do you want it to be?" He opens the book to show a bunch of places with pictures of weddings on them. Tier starts flipping through the pages and stops. She points to the picture of the beach she was on in the picture she had with her fraccion.

"Here. I'm from Hawaii so I like beaches."

"She remembers where she's from!?" My dad…overreacting as usual.

"Yes, not important. I guess we can do it on the beach."

"Great…" He circles the picture of the beach. "Now, the food…"

"Food…?"

"Yes, Tier-chan, the food at a wedding is the part that makes most couple fight!"

"Umm…I like…Eggs!" Tier shouts. My dad and me just sigh.

"Here, chicken or fish…" My dad says, Tier looks to me, I just shrug. I don't care what it is.

"Umm…Fish? I don't know…Ichigo, what do you want?"

"Whatever you want Tier, that's what I'll have." I tell her with a smile.

"Shouldn't the man decide on this stuff!?" She shouts, I just sit up and look at her.

"Yes, but what you want is what I want, stupid."

"I'm not stupid, I'm just…not a functioning human yet!"

"Ah, already bickering like an old married couple I see."

"You shut up!" Me and Tier shout at him at the same time.

"Ah to be in love…anyway, are you going to invite some of your friends from the soul society?" Friends…

"Shunsui…Byakuya…Rukia and Renji for sure…Retsu…maybe. I don't know. We'll figure it out. Is there anythi-" Phone ringing… "Hello?"

"Ichigo? Uh, you might want to come home…"

"Hey Hisana…Why? Something wrong?"

"Hisana?" My dad asks, I just wave him off

"Yeah, umm…Apacci and Bya-kun are fighting…And…"

"What, Apacci is a hot head, she'll quiet down eventually." I assure her.

"Um…He just activated his Bankai…" I nearly drop the phone and when I pick it up I hear the sound of a cero.

…

I left my gigai at my dad's house with Tier, I can get back much, much quicker alone. In two minutes I'm already in the woods around the house. I can already hear and feel the fight. Holy shit! A cero just flew by me. I would launch one of my own…but…I would kill them. I speed up and see them in a clearing, I guess they moved from the house. Pink petals flying everywhere, that's how I know. I cant see either of them.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I slash from beneath them so that there would be no collateral damage, once the wave is gone, the petals stopped and I see both of them looking terrified, staring at each other right where it cut through. They look down to see me and he seals his Bankai and she leaves her resurreccion and they both come down to see me. I hear some twigs and things moving around in the trees to the left. I look and see Hisana come out with cuts on her face. They are from Byakuya, I would know.

"Uh…Ichigo…hey." Apacci, shut up. I'm still looking at Hisana, she moves closer and I see that blood is dripping down her arm.

"Shut up Apacci, Byakuya, don't you move." I see him start to move to Hisana. I go to her instead.

"Ichigo, thank you for stopping them."

"He hurt you…?" I ask her, carefully lifting her arm.

"It's no big deal…I'm fine…" Bullshit…you're pale…er than usual.

"No, you aren't fine and it is a big deal. Hold on." I pick her up and start flash stepping back to my dad, she's human so he can help easier than us.

"I'm fine…really! So…take me back…what's with that look on your face?" She's probably asking, because I'm guessing if I could see myself, I would be scared shitless.

"Hisana…stop, I know you love him, but you cannot think it's alright that he hurt you, intentionally or not…what he did was wrong, he should have stopped fighting if you were injured." I tell her not looking down at her.

"Ichigo, you are truly the nicest person I've ever met…" What is she babbling about now…

"How so?" I ask, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"We met not that long ago…and, you're letting me live with you, you gave me my memories back, you're letting my family visit me, and now you're taking me somewhere to help me. Why?" She sounds like she's about to lose consciousness.

"Why…because I'm your friend. And I don't want to see my friends hurt. He can control his blades, he can feel when they touch something, why didn't he stop when you got cut up this bad?" I ask as we get to my dad's house. Tier, runs out and gasps when she sees Hisana unconscious now from blood loss. "Tier, get my dad!" I shout and she runs back inside.

…

"So, I stopped the bleeding, she'll be fine. Now, would you like to tell me how you found Hisana Kuchiki?" My dad said as he came back in the house from the clinic. I tell him that long story about meeting her and why Rukia and Byakuya are here. Although I'm thinking of sending him home.

"And Apacci and Byakuya were fighting for some reason, it was a serious fight. Byakuya did that to Hisana, I'm guessing in the time it took me to get there."

"I'm sure he didn't do it o...Rukia!" He shouts, running past me and to the door where Rukia is standing pissed off.

"You couldn't have slowed down!?" She shouts running over to me ignoring my dad.

"She would have bled out. Your brother hurt her badly!"

"He…he did…?" She…she doesn't know!?

"Where were you?" I ask, seeing as she wasn't home.

"I was out with Orihime and I saw you fly by with my sister! I have been chasing you! What's wrong? Is she okay? What do you mean he hurt her!?"

"She got in the way of a fight between Apacci and Byakuya."

"I'm fine…It's alright, he didn't mean it." Hisana…

"You woke up…how are you feeling? My dad asks, rushing over to her. "Actually, no, go lay down, you are weak." He leads her back in to the clinic and me and Rukia follow her, Tier is talking with my sisters.

"thank you for helping me…mr…" Hisana starts, looking up at my dad.

"Kurosaki, my name is Isshin Kurosaki. This is my clinic and Ichigo brought you." Thunder sounds from outside, I guess it's going to rain.

"Kurosaki? Is he your son?" She asked, pointing to me with the arm that wasn't in a sling.

"Yes, Ichigo is my son. You know I'm a little annoyed you don't remember me." He gives her a goofy smile and a thumbs up.

"Wait...Isshin…Isshin Shiba!?"

"The very same!"

…

"You! You told me that you feel everything your blades touch! Why didn't you stop when you hit Hisana!?" I'm shouting at Byakuya who's sitting out in the woods, trying to be alone.

"Do you think that I wanted to hurt her? I couldn't stop fighting because Apacci kept attacking me. Control her or I will be forced to kill her."

"You will do no such thing. As Captain Commander, my order is you are to not fight with my arrancar friends. Or Hybrids, whatever they are now. If you disobey me, the punishment is severe. Now, my father is taking care of Hisana, she lost a lot of blood, I want you to apologize to her. Come on. We're walking." I say, noticing that it's starting to rain. "Listen to me, you're going to fucking apologize to her. look her in the eye and apologize for nearly killing her, and depending on that, I'll decide if you can stay the rest of your visit." It's good to have authority, I ever mention that?

…

"Oh, you're back? With…oh, okay." My dad figures out why I'm back so soon. Byakuya behind me dripping wet and looking at the ground. I had an umbrella.

"Yeah, oh hey Yuzu." I say walking in to see her reading a book with Tier passed out on the couch next to her. Tier is spending the night with them.

"Hi Ichi-nii." She said closing her book and running out of the room. A few seconds come by and she brings a towel. "Here! For your friend!" Byakuya thanks her with a bow. Don't you be so nice now, you know what you did.

"Dad, is Hisana awake?"

"Yeah, Karin is talking to her." He leads us in to the clinic and up to Hisana, her arm in a sling and a smile on her face despite what happened.

"And then…Bya-kun…" She stopped what she was saying when she looked up at us. "You're all wet…"

"Hisana…I have done a terrible thing to you. Please forgive me. I want nothing more than to spend every waking moment with you, but I can't because now, you are a human. And would surely be killed if I brought you back. Hisana. If I cant spend my entire time with you, please, let me know if I can be forgiven." He didn't look up from the floor, he bowed down on his knees to her, with her good arm she reached over and slapped him…

"That hurt, you idiot." She smiled. "But yes, I forgive you. You're just lucky Ichigo hasn't killed you for hurting me." He seemed to flinch at her words…who told her I would kill him?

"Come on Karin, let's leave them alone, they have a lot to talk about." I say, grabbing Karin's hand.

…

"Ichigo…" Rukia said as I walked past her in to my room. I left Byakuya at my house.

"What is it?" I ask, letting her follow me in.

"Earlier, when I saw you with Hisana…you looked like you did when I got hurt in Hueco Mundo that one time…remember? They sent me and two others along with you to deal with Vasto Lorde?" Yeah, I remember that. It's also why they started sending me alone. They found out that I don't really work well in a team. Rukia and two other Shinigami were sent in to Hueco Mundo to eliminate a group of three Vasto Lorde, the other two died within minutes, they weren't competent enough to handle side by side attacks and dodging them. I wasn't as fast as I am now, and I was chasing one down. Before I caught it it managed to fire off a cero that went by me and hit Rukia, destroying her left leg and arm. I lost it. I don't remember what happened after I saw that, the next thing I remember is me carrying her moving extremely fast back to where the garganta was opened. This was before I could open them.

"Yeah, and?"

"It made me feel happy. Not that she was injured, but…you still care about everyone, no matter how long you know them…"

"Rukia…what are you trying to say…I've had a long day." I say looking back at her rubbing the back of my head.

"Ichigo…don't lose yourself. Stay who you are. Don't become human…humans are terrible things…today…I saw someone punch a little boy for asking if they could buy a puppy…nobody did anything…it was hor-"

"Rukia! Look at me." I shout at her, she is looking at the floor, she looks up to me with those violet, lavender, purple…whatever color they are…eyes. They are teary, even if I don't love her like she wanted, I still love her as my sister, and seeing my sister cry…any of them…is hard. "Most people are bad. That's a fact. But you've known me long enough to know I am not one of them. Sure, I may have violent tendencies, threaten to kill everyone once in a while…but that's the only way to get through to those idiots in the Sereitei. Violence isn't the answer usually, but when it is the answer, enormous amounts of it are needed. And that thing you said you saw…what happened with that? Did the police come?"

"I…y…yeah, I called the police…some random guy, who saw this…held him down, Orihime was calming the boy down…the father was arrested, and I don't know what happened with the boy because I ran off to chase you. But…what I wanted to talk about…really…was that, I want help with something…."

"What is it?" I sigh and sit down on my bed. She leaves her gigai and…her face is covered in bruises and scratches…

"I was…"

"You were what Rukia!? Who did this to you!?"

"I think I was raped…I don't remember what happened…before I came here, the Human World…I was walking around Inuzuri looking to see if I could help some people…and then the next thing I knew I woke up somewhere else in the woods with bruises and my shihakusho was ripped…" This…what the fuck…

"Rukia…"

"I was also there because I heard there were a string of rapes, and trafficking…"

"Trafficking?"

"Selling young girls as sex slaves. I don't look that old…If that was who captured me…I don't know why I was left alone…Can you please find who did this for me? Take down the slavery ring? Please…" She's crying now…

"Does…wait, I didn't see the bruises and scratches the other day when you were out of your gigai…"

"I used some powerful kido to hide it from nii-sama…"

"I heard everything…" Sui-Feng is standing in the door behind her. "You have use of my men if you wish. Take down that scum."

"You can walk now?" I ask, wait, not important. "Sui-Feng, thanks, but…they would only be in the way. If there is something like that happening in Inuzuri, I will find it myself…but…I could use you, your Shikai isn't as messy as anything I could do. I don't want to destroy the area, so, get ready, you're coming back with me, however long we're there I'll add back in to your vacation."

"Yes, sir!" She bows and leaves her gigai before taking it back to her room.

"Rukia. Stay here in your gigai, don't let Byakuya know, he's at the clinic with Hisana, tomorrow, tell them that me and Sui-Feng went back for something and will be back soon. And remind him…I'll kill him if he fights with anyone."

…

"Okay, here's why I asked for you to come with me…" I start telling Sui-Feng, we're on the borders of Inuzuri. "Not for your Shikai…but for your body type."

"You're going to use me as bait…"

"You heard her, it's been young girls who are being taken. How are you with Kido?"

"Mukyuu Shunko!" She shouts, her uniform disintegrates and this white energy starts swirling around her like butterfly wings as she floats in to the air. I like it. She seals it and drops down.

"I like it, but…I don't suppose you can do that without blowing away your surroundings?" I point to the downed trees around us.

"Oh…" Wow, she blushed a bit. "Yes…that was its ultimate form…I can use a much smaller and weaker version, either one will rip apart anything short of a lieutenant." Damn.

"Okay, good because I'm going to ask you to leave your zanpakuto at your barracks, as I have." She looks down and sighs. She takes her sword off and flash steps away. A few minutes go by of me watching people from the trees and she returns.

"Now what…" She doesn't seem too excited about my plan.

"Well, we're going to have to make you look like a young girl form Inuzuri, come here." I motion for her to come closer, she does after a second, I punch her in the nose, not breaking it, but enough for a nosebleed and a bruise.

"WHY!?" She shouts at me through the blood. I just shover her face down in the dirt.

"Because you look to clean and unbroken. You need to at least look broken here. The bleeding will stop soon. Once it does, I know someone around here who I think you can borrow some clothes from."

…

"Oh, to what do I owe this visit to…Come to collect the 'rent' eh, Shinigami?" I clear my throat. And she turns around. "O-Oh…I…forgive me! It's you…what can I do for you?"

"Nice to see you again Midori. Sorry to bother you, but…Damn it! come in, you have to stop hiding!" I shout to Sui-Feng who's hiding behind the door.

"You ripped my clothes! I'm not presentable!"

"I'll make you walk around naked for this! Now come in here!"

"Y-yes…Captain Commander…" Sui-Feng says as she walks in, her outfit is ripped in such a way that one wrong move will reveal everything. I told her my reasoning behind this was to break her down. Inuzuri residents aren't exactly…proud.

"Would you shut up…follow my orders…now, Midori, my friend…she needs some clothes…preferably tattered and dirty." I say with a smirk.

"Oh, just your luck! Tattered and dirty are my specialty!" I know Midori through having to come here and clear hollows when I was first recruited, I had to blend in because I needed to stay here for a few weeks and a shihakusho and bright orange hair aren't exactly…conspicuous, she's a tailor, as she says, she just scavenges cloth and sews it together. She comes back with something brown and grey covered and dirt, ripped, but not as badly as what Sui-Feng is already wearing.

"Perfect! What do you think Sui-Feng?"

"It makes me want to kill you more…but…orders are orders…" She said with a frown as she takes the robes. She just starts staring at me. "I would like some privacy for this…" Ha.

"Yeah, I get it, Midori, send her out when she's done!" I shout on my way out.

…

"So…do I look dirty and broken?" I hear Sui-Feng behind me, I turn and…she looks just like a resident of Inuzuri…except…

"Yeah, but your hair is too…how…nice…I guess. Would you want me to cut it, or…" She shakes her head and starts screwing with her hair until it looks messy. I grab some dirt with my hand and sprinkle it on her head.

"Was…the dirt…" She coughs. "Necessary?" No, not really.

"Yes." I walk past her in to Midori's little shop. "Wait here for me."

…

I came out with a robe similar to what Sui-Feng is wearing, I have some cloth as a hood covering my hair, and some more as a scarf.

"You…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you like that?" She asks…

"Well, you're my daughter for this little mission, follow me, after twenty minutes get lost and start crying."

"I cant cry on cue…" Of course…I sigh and turn to her.

"I guess we'll have to change that…come on…" I grab her wrist and start walking out of Inuzuri.

"Where are we going…?"

"To see a horrible person…Kukaku Shiba, I know she has something that can make you cry."

…

"You Kinky little shit, I like your idea though." Kukaku says, I left Sui-Feng in the other room as I'm talking to Kukaku about my idea. "How do you know she'll cry form that? For all you know she takes it up there very other day."

"Trust me, she's a virgin…she's very proud too." Kukaku has a glint in her eye, this is good.

"Okay, but, how did you come up with this method…and why do you need her to cry?"

"I remember reading one of Rukia's manga…and they did something like that to this girl as an interrogation. She started crying and obeyed their every word after that."

"Wow, Rukia's a bit of a freak isn't she?" Kukaku asks as she pulls out a small dark green ball and a detonator like device. "Just shove it up there and press this button when you need to make her cry." She hands them to me…this ball, what it does is it expands to twice its size and has dull spikes. One of Yoruichi's sex toy prototypes. Yoruichi has weird fetishes…

"Hell no, I'm getting married, I'm not putting anything in Sui-Feng's ass." She snatches the ball.

"Fine, I'll do it, distract her, hold her down." We go back in to the other room, I call Sui-Feng off to the side.

"Sui-Feng, do me a favor and hold your arms out to the side…I need to see something." She holds her arms out and I turn her around so I'm behind her, I grab both her wrists and slam her in to the wall. "Kukaku! Now!" I shout, Kukaku runs up and pulls the robes and shoves the ball in, Sui-Feng shrieks like she's being chopped up, I can understand, it's already a bit bigger than golf ball…and it doubles…I'm a horrible person for this…but, she agreed.

"Alright…It's in good." Kukaku says wiping her fingers on a towel. Disgusting.

"W-why…are…you…d-doing…this to me?" Sui-Feng says with a look of terror and fear. Good, she's broken. I kneel down and whisper in her ear.

"Sui-Feng, listen to me…what Kukaku just did…It will make you cry when I press this button…" I show her the device. "But…please I didn't want to do this, forgive me, once this is over, I'll extend your vacation, I'll even bring Yoruichi back with us, so she can keep you company…It wasn't my idea to do this to you, it was Kukaku's. She said it was very effective at getting women to cry, I didn't know what it was until a second ago." I hope she believes my lie…She shudders a little as she stands up.

"Thank…you…I'll carry out this mission with pride…"

"No, no pride, you need to be a broken lost girl in tears. Come on." I grab her wrist and she shouts as I drag her out.

"Stop moving so fast!"

"Ah, you'll get used to it, give it an hour, you won't feel it." I assure her, but how the hell would I know that.

"An hour!?" She shouts and grabs my robe, but she freezes and lets go. "A-a-ah, it…moved…please…don't make me run…" Part of this is revenge you bitch. Friend or not, you are going to feel my wrath.

…

"Alright, I'm going to go stand off at that market stall there, go get lost. After five minutes…go find an empty alley and stand there. And then prepare yourself." I whisper to her. She flinches at the word prepare. I go off to the market stall and let go of her hand. Out of the corner of my hand I see her go if in a random direction limping every few steps. After five minutes of talking with the guy behind the stall about rumors and Shinigami coming to collect Rent, something else I'll have to get someone to look in to. I start to walk away and under my robe I press the button…And oh the sweet sound of her in pain…I hear Sui-Feng shriek in pain, I head toward the sound and see her curled up in a ball twitching and crying on the ground in an empty alley. I jump up on the roof and hide, lowering my Reiatsu as my as I can. I'm watching her, she's looking up at me with a red face and tears flowing down her cheeks, I somewhat feel bad about it…but on the other hand fuck Sui-Feng. I notice someone in a black robe with a long sword on his back come by and look over her. He presses his finger to his ear and says something.

"Found another, bringing her back." He said before kicking Sui-Feng in the face, who, being smart, acts unconscious, he picks her up and I press the button again, returning it to original size, might as well, she'll only be urged to do something if it's the size of a softball. Poor Sui-Feng. I see her look up at me as the guy carries her away, I nod and follow.

…

We came up to a large house in the woods, one floor but I can see it goes underground from the outside with a cellar. He opens the cellar door and throws her down the hole. He closes it and said something I couldn't hear, into his little communicator. He takes off his hood to reveal long black hair, he wipes his forehead and puts the hood back on. He walks over to the tree that I'm in and said something else into his communicator.

"I'm done for today, I'll find more tomorrow. Don't bother me." He takes the thing out of his ear and starts walking. I drop down behind him and put a small knife I found at his throat.

"Hello, you took something of mine, why did you do that?" I ask, hoping not to kill him so quickly.

"Nice knife, but sorry to disappoint you, mine is bigger. He flash steps ahead of me and draws his sword. A long silver katana. He starts to put the communicator back in his ear, I throw my knife and it impales the little device and knocks it out of his had, leaving his finger cut.

"I don't need a knife, I'll let you attack first, and figure out if you want to tell me anything." I open my arms out to the side. He flash steps toward me and brings it down, I flash step behind him. "Come on…did you figure out if you want to tell me yet?"

"Shut…up!" He shouts, swinging it horizontally at my neck. I blast him in the face with my reiatsu and he falls to the ground, the force of the wave snapped the sword. Not a zanpakuto…Oh, he drew one from inside his robe. "I don't like using this…" He pointed it at the sky. "Repeat…Sai." It turns into a little white axe with a spike on the top. He charges me and swings, I dod…the hell!?

"What the hell was that!?" I got hit…but I dodged… My scarf falls revealing my face.

"Sai's ability is a fun one isn't it…" He charges again, vertically swinging this time, I…and shit…My hood is gone, there goes being incognito… "Ha…ha…oh shit…Ca-Captain Commander…"

"Oh, so you know me? Then you must know that I'm not the forgiving type, tell me who you work for and I'll make it painless, if not…I'll give you to squad eleven as a new practice dummy."

"L-Lieutenant of S-Squad two! That fat bastard pays me to bring him young girls! What he does with them I don't know!" He shouts, bowing on his knees in front of me. I just flash to him and bring down a fist on the base of his skull. He's dead. But…That fat guy…what was his name? I make my way to the cellar door and open it…

"Captain…what's this? Why are you here? And…Oh, I don't care…let's begin…" I hear him…it's a maze down here…I suppress myself even further.

"S-sto…"

"Captain!? What's this in here? I always thought you as a prudish little virgin…oh well, I guess it only helps, here…" After he stops talking I hear her shriek even louder than when Kukaku put it…no, I have to stop this…I hollowfy and blast the entire are with my reiatsu. "C-c-c-c-Captain Commander…!?" I balst out another huge wave and blow down all the walls. I see them…he stripped her down and is…that fucker…! Dirt is falling around, it's going to cave in. I Sonido to Sui-Feng, punch her lieutenant in the chest sending him flying and sonido out.

"**Sui-Feng, are you okay?"** I ask, setting her down against a tree. She shakes her head and twitches a little.

"My lieutenant…why? How…he…"

"**Don't talk. I'll deal with him."** I turn from her and look back at the house, I charge a cero between my horns and destroy the house. After the cloud of dust and dirt settle I see movement…how is he alive? A white claw reaches out from the rubble…? Hollow?

"That…fool…he took the pill…" Sui-Feng mumbles out. Does she mean…oh shit. He tried to use a hollowfied Bankai without a Bankai…and this is the result. I thought I killed everyone who took those who weren't captains… He climbs out and his entire right arm is bone like a hollow, the right half of his face is covered in a white bone mask that resembles the roots of a tree."

"**I never expected you to come back, I figured if it was just that lazy idiot Kyoraku, I could get away with this…but…I guess I'll have to kill her. No witnesses right? Us hollows need to stick together…" **He punches the ground and pulls his Zanpakuto out. "**Bankai.**" The fuck!? "**Gegetsuburi!" **It's a spear with a chain on the end, the spiked ball on the chain looks like the Shikai. Holy shit. Fast. He flashed, sonido whatever, past me and started to thrust it at Sui-Feng.

"Mukyuu Shunko!" The white energy appears and stops the attack but fades when Sui-Feng shouts and slumps over, but it was long enough for me to grab the chain and pull him back.

"**What are you doing? I thought you liked hollow Shinigami?" **He asks me as he sonido away from me.

"**Sure, what I did to Sui-Feng to get to you was wrong, horrible despicable…but what you were doing…makes what I did seem like a gift." **I turn to Sui-Feng. **"Sui-Feng…I'll get you a better lieutenant." **She doesn't respond, just nods shakily. I turn back to this excuse of a man. "**I came back because Rukia told me that she was a victim of this. Does this mean it was you?"**

"**Of course it was me! Not like you could do a thing about it. I mean, like this, I'm unstoppable!" **I'm going to fucking destroy you. I point my right hand at him and I start gathering black energy in a small orb at the tip of my finger.

"**Someone once told me that they were unstoppable, that they couldn't be beaten…I beat him…and he was a better person than you. Do you remember who it was?"**

"**What are you doing!?" **He shouts and then opens his mouth, a red cero is forming. Cute. He fires and it doesn't come close to me, I focus my reiatsu on it and it just dissipates.

"**His name was Sosuke Aizen, I beat him with something called Mugetsu. Let me show you something stronger." **The black orb at the tip of my fingers grows slightly larger, the ground under it is cracking and small rocks are lifting around me. "**Oscuras Mugetsu. Cero Shometsu." **The black orb expands massively as the blast leaves my hand, I hear him screaming over the sound. I can control it enough to keep it from flying off and destroying everything it touches. It's just a massive orb of black in front of me, he isn't screaming anymore. Everything is cracking and shaking. I stop it and the only thing left is some bubbling blood and a lump of flesh. There is a massive crater where we were, I lower my hand and come out of the hollow form and fall to my knees. I manage to stand up and turn to Sui-Feng.

"What…"

"Sui-Feng…can you walk…I know it hurts…can you forgive me for this…?" I stumble over to her. "Hurry so we can get that thing out of you…I don't know how long I can stay conscious…here…" I find the rest of my robe and throw it to her. She stands up but is shaking. I put my arm under hers to help her. We're going to head back to Kukaku to remove the…thing, and then to squad four so I can go collapse for a while…maybe a day, no a week, actually a month sounds better…

"Ichigo…what was that? When did you learn to do that?"

"In…Hueco…Mundo…Cero Oscuras…mixed with Mugetsu, I only added the other word because it sounds cool…the reason it's also Mugetsu…is it drains me so much…I can barely stay conscious."

"You're still was above the average level…and this is drained?"

"You've never felt my full strength, I've never let it out…too many people would die…"

…

"Here, you two drink this." Kukaku removed the thing from Sui-Feng and is offering us some weird green drink.

"No…I'm fine…" I refuse to take it.

"It stabilizes your reiatsu for a while so you can flash step. It's something I came up with a while ago."

"fine…" Me and Sui-Feng both drink it. fucking horrible! Tastes like chalk and grass!

"Oh…this is horrible!" Sui-Feng shouts after gagging.

"Yeah, but I bet its better than a spiked softball shoved up your ass." Kukaku has a point. I grab Sui-Feng's arm and start to leave. I manage to flash step to squad four and get inside to Retsu's office.

"Do me a favor, tell nobody I'm…unconscious." I tell Retsu before falling flat on my face.

…

That was the fourth time I've done that. This is the second time I made it back to the fourth squad in time. The other two were with Nel, she watched over my body until I woke up, I wake up in again, the familiar bed here.

"I see you're awake now, I'll go get Captain Unohana." Sui-Feng? Why was she here…how long was I asleep…? I start sitting up and Retsu comes back with Sui-Feng.

"You're lucky I knew what you did this time, the first time you came to me for that, we had no idea what you did and you were unconscious for a month. But, you were asleep for a day. I want to ask though…why did you use that? On something in soul society no less?"

"Don't worry about it, one day huh?" I stand up and…I'm not sore anywhere like last time I did that. Good. "I'm going to run by my barracks for a while, tell Shunsui to get a new lieutenant for squad two…I approve of whoever he chooses. Sui-Feng, ready to go?"

…

"Momo, I'm going to borrow Yoruichi for a while, Lisa will act as lieutenant, okay?" I ask Momo, I already told Lisa that she didn't have the choice to say no.

"Okay…please, I need a break from her…she…ugh! I cant even begin with her! but she's good with paperwork, just everything else…oh my god…" She puts her head down on the desk when she's done. Yoruichi is sleeping on the couch.

"Alright, so, how are things with Toshiro?"

"Good, and…again, thank you for what you did." Alright, if I think about it, what happened was a mistake, but it turned out for the better.

"You're welcome Momo, I'll bring this back in a month or so." And then all of you leave me the hell alone! I pointed to Yoruichi and Momo waved her off, I prod her in the face and she startles awake.

"Oh what now…?" She whines… "Oh, hey Ichigo."

"Come on, you're coming with me back to the Human world, Sui-Feng is waiting for you at the Senkaimon, I'll catch up, go." She stands up and stretches before leaving. "Okay, Momo, is there anything you want to ask me before I leave…?"

"Umm…oh yeah! Can we put hot springs here? Sometimes I just want to relax, I asked Captain Commander Kyoraku and he said to ask you since it was your barracks, I almost forgot."

"Yeah, go ahead, just make sure that you don't get rid of my garden. I'm fond of it."

…

"Isane, what are you doing out here…did you plant a garden?" Everyone went inside, I decided to go for a walk to forget what I did. But I found Isane sitting down in a clearing, she is sitting next to a small area surrounded by a fence made of sticks and grass…

"O-oh! Ichigo! You scared me…I was daydreaming…" She stands up and walks over to me, but I move closer to her little garden.

"This…when did you do this?"

"I started it when you took Captain Sui-Feng, I just finished making the fence so nothing gets in. Nothing is planted except a few flowers."

"Why didn't you plant it closer to the house?"

"Well, I'm not here for that long, I didn't want to bother you with it." She said, looking around frantically.

"It doesn't bother me at all." I chuckle and rub the top of her head, she blushes and fixes her hair quickly. She's just like a little girl.

"So…where did you two go that was so urgent?"

"Don't worry about it. Did Byakuya ever come back? I saw Tier inside, but did he ever come back?"

"Yeah…but he hasn't left his room…I brought him breakfast and lunch, he seemed really sad…" He should be sad with what he did…then again, I should…I do feel horrible for doing that to Sui-Feng…but I don't love her and cut her down.

"I'll talk to him…did we miss diner?" I ask looking up at the sky.

"No, Rukia and Orihime are making dinner right now." Oh god damn it.

"Ah…wonderful…"

…

That was disgusting. She made…I don't even know…

"That was great, Orihime…Thanks." I say with a fake smile. But…all these…not humans…loved it.

"Ah, no, it wasn't just me! Rukia helped too!" And that doesn't make it better…Hisana…why did you have to get hurt!? It was terrible…Anyway, I need to talk to Byakuya. Isane took his food up a while ago, he should be done now. I get up and head to the stairs, when I get up I turn to his room and there is an empty plate on the floor, okay he's done. I knock on the door.

"Enter." I go in and he's sitting in the chair looking at a his hands holding a cup of water.

"Byakuya, you okay? Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes, she forgave me…the problem is…I can't forgive myself. I think that is worse. If she doesn't forgive me…I can just attempt to ignore it…but that wouldn't work either way. I can't ignore myself."

"And you never will forgive yourself. If I hurt Tier…I…I don't know…how I could forgive myself, I wouldn't, I couldn't forgive myself. Byakuya, I would feel the same way, but I wouldn't sit around hising from everything, I would try to find something to distract me. My violence towards others was just a distraction from my imprisonment, If I was nice, it would just conflict with me being held against my will, so I embraced being the criminal I was thought as, and hey, it did distract me. So…find something, painting, poetry? I don't know, there isn't much I can offer since our interests aren't the same. Go see some funny movies. Try and be friends with the other three hybrids down there…actually…can you tell me why you were fighting Apacci in the first place?" I never got the reason.

"She made a comment that I couldn't let slip…and…I don't know…I just couldn't stop fighting…I lost my cool." Sounds like you began to hollowfy…maybe I can help with the Hogyoku…

"What was the comment that drove you over?" I'm curious now…

"Maybe next time instead of Rukia it could be Hisana in the orgy." What the fuck Apacci…

"Well, for one, Apacci is a moron hot head. There will be no next time. Two, I would neve3r do something like that to you, Hisana is your wife and I wouldn't even think about her in that way."

"She looks exactly like Rukia, yet you have those thought for Rukia?"

"Put yourself in my position!" I shout at him and he just flinches. I thought so. "Anyway what do you want to do? Do you want me to get you some stuff to paint on or write poetry with? Let me know, remember, friend before command."

"I would like to write some poetry, Haiku maybe…" Huh…alright.

"I'll get you some calligraphy ink and some whatever it's written on, only if you aren't being a depressing shut in while you're in my house." I tell him as I stand up.

"Yes." good, I start walking away.

"And Kurosaki, thank you…for saving her…"

"No problem Byakuya."

…

"Alright! Tier, what do you want to do?" I ask, I took her out after dinner, this time we can hopefully not be interrupted. She finished answering those questions my dad had without me.

"I…hmm…I feel like having sex." What…

"I…we're in public…what else…" I kiss her on the top of the head and she puts her arms around me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"How about…Oh? What's this?" She asks, pointing at a poster on a wall. I move to get a better look. A new Karaoke bar…

"Karaoke…you want to go do Karaoke?" I ask, hoping the answer is no.

"Yes!" Damn it. well…where is it? I look for the address…and oh, okay.

"Fine…come on…" I take her hand and start walking.

…

"Hmm…I don't know any of these…but…this one!" She points to a song called…Still Alive (Japanese Version) From Portal. Wait…this is that stupid song from that game…why is this listed here?

"Have you picked your song?" The woman standing next to us asks, tall with short red hair. Tier smiles and nods.

"This one!"

"Oh, good choice, good luck you are up next!" The girl bows and writes down the song number, the guy singing right now is doing some song that I've never heard before.

"I hope you have a good singing voice." I joke at Tier, she just smiles. This place isn't busy at all, maybe ten people here. I think the guy finished because the other people are clapping. He gets off the stage and the woman who was talking to us goes up to the microphone and takes it off the stand.

"Alright! The next song in going to be sang by Tier Kurosaki!" Tier Kurosaki?

"Did you put down your name as that?" I whisper, she smiles and nods before standing up.

"Here she comes, the song is Still Alive! Here you go, and good luck!" The woman hands Tier the mic and jumps off stage, Tier looks up at the monitor waiting for the words. The music starts…and there are the words…

_Seikou yo__  
__Kono kioku wo nokosou__  
__Subete wa watashi no omoi doori__Aperture Science__  
__Yarubeki koto wo shiyou__  
__Sore wa ikiteru hito dake no tame__Shippai suru tabi naite mo shikata ga nai__  
__Cake no tame ni yarinasai__  
__Soshite subarashii juu dekimashita__  
__Ikiteru hito no tame__Okottenai yo?__  
__Tottemo ochitsuiteru__  
__Anata ni korosareta kedo ne__Hikisakare__  
__Hi no naka ni nagekomare__  
__Sugoku kurushii demo ureshii yo__Data no ten ga awasatte__  
__Kanseihin ga dekiagaru__  
__Dakara ureshii karada ga moeru__  
__Ikiteru hito no tame__Oideitte__  
__Watashi wa koko ga ii__  
__Anata wa betsu no dareka to__Sore wa Black Mesa?__  
__Nante ne, joudan yo__  
__Shikashi kono cake wa totemo oishii__Kagaku ni tsuite wa makasete yo__  
__Anata ga inai to ureshii ne__  
__Watashi wa kore kara jiken da__  
__Mada ikiteru hito de__Mada koko de watashi wa ikiteru__  
__Kagaku wo suru no ikiteru__  
__Totemo ii kibun ikiteru__  
__Anata ga shi ni kaketemo ikiteru__  
__Anata ga shindemo ikiteru__Ikiteru__  
__Ikiteru_

"Very good! Give her a round of applause! Her voice was spectacular!" I…I'm speechless…wow…I didn't know she could sing like that…

"So, did you like it? Ah! That was so fun, but I was nervous…I thought I picked something tough when she said good luck!"

"Tier, that was amazing, you have a beautiful voice!" My compliment makes her blush, I lean over and kiss her quickly, but notice the woman coming over to us with a paper in her hands.

"Hello! Sir, your wife has an amazing voice, would you be interested in this? Or manager is a talent scout." She puts the paper down and it's a contract to be signed to a record label. Tier just looks at me.

"Ichigo, I…don't know, what do you think?" I don't think she should…

"I don't think so, Tier. Usually they just take advantage of their clients. No thank you, but we might come back. So, how much for tonight?" I ask, pulling out my wallet.

"No, no, our manager said it's on the house!" Who is the manager…?

"If you say so…"

…

"It's not that late…anything else you want to do?" I ask her, we're walking down the street, it's about 8:30.

"Sex on the beach?" Again with this?

"Tier, why do you keep asking for that? In public?"

"I don't know…I…it's like my body is craving it…I don't understand it…usually I can control myself during the cycle…but I'm pregnant…I shouldn't have these urges…" Huh…Well, I guess I should oblige and help her out then…

"Oh, right that is still going on…can't go home…too many people there…and Yoruichi would try to join…" But wait…I have an idea.

…

"How was that? Did that help?" I ask her with a smirk as I'm getting dressed.

"Oh…my…god…" She says between heavy breathes. I think I did well if I do say so myself. "can…we…again…?" She's kidding right? She can barely move right now…I had to dress her.

"I'm not a machine, got to give me time to cool down, and when is this cycle thing over…?" I ask, I don't think I can do what I just did again so soon.

"All four of ours are synced…it should be over tomorrow or the next day." Oh thank you…

"It's illegal to enter a closed store without permission." Oh…damn it he's back.

"Hey Urahara." I help Tier stand and start to get out of the training grounds.

"Please tell me that you didn't have sex in my hot springs…"

"No! Why do you ask!?" I shout as I stop walking. I turn and he's hiding behind his fan.

"Well, Tier isn't exactly quiet…I have sensors that say when a certain noise level is reached. And she surpassed it."

"You…" I cant form words to deal with him. "Whatever, Yoruichi did get her gigai right? I didn't bring her by."

"Yeah, I had made some modifications to hers, Sui-Feng should enjoy them." Oh no…he's smiling…this is bad…

…

"Yoruichi-sama!" I hear from a room upstairs, Sui-Feng shouting, doesn't sound like she's in pain…of course…everyone is sitting awkwardly in the living room.

"Uh, what's up? Why are you all here?"

"They've been doing that since you and Tier left…at first…it was in the kitchen…we just now got them to move…oh my god it was brutal and disgusting!" Isane says, looking like she saw a ghost. If that's the description I think I will leave them alone…

"Yoruichi-sama!" Okay…no.

"You, come with me." I point to Rukia.

"Wh-why!?"

"Because I'm not sure I want to go alone…" I grab her arm and drag her up the stairs. We get to the door and I open it…what the fuck!? I'm going to be sick…I can't…I ran away. I hear Rukia shouting.

"Stop this shit! He's going to kick you out if you…oh my god, that's disgusting!" I hear the door slam and Rukia running down the stairs. "I don't want to be here right now…"

"Agreed. Everyone…get in the van…we're going to the beach." I say, moving to the front door.

"But it's late…and we don't hav-"

"We're going to the beach, Isane…"

…

"Why the hell did you bring her back with you!? You had to know something like this would happen!" Rukia is shouting in my ear as we get out of the van. I just poke her in the forehead.

"And why didn't either of the Kuchiki captains think, oh, binding kido will work?"

"It's hard to concentrate around…that…" Byakuya said as he emptily walks toward the sand. Everyone is following him, except Tier and Mila-rose.

"We don't have bathing suits with us…" I don't care Mila-Rose…I really don't.

"So? You have underwear on." I say as I remove my shirt and head on to the beach. They follow me after shrugging.

"Why are you stripping?" Byakuya asks me standing next to Rukia.

"So I can get in the water? I feel like I need a shower after seeing that, but since the shower would mean being in the same house as that…the ocean will have to do." I leave my pants and shirt next to Apacci's clothes…and her bra is there too…I don't care at this point. I head in the water to join her and Sung-Sun.

"Are we going to go back tonight?" Sung-Sun asks, I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Hell no, we're going to find a hotel. Tomorrow, I'm setting rules for them." Wha…oh, Tier, she came up from behind and wrapped her arms around me. I spin around and grab her hands, pulling her in front of me.

"You two aren't going to screw here…are you?" Apacci says, with a slight blush…maybe I should play with her a bit.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Oh, Tier thinks so too…

"I-I…n-no! Why would you think I…"

"Apacci, you're too flat chested for him to want to fuck you anyway!" And here Mila-Rose jumps in.

"I may be flat but even that is better than being a cow!" Apacci shouts poking at Mila-Rose's right breast. "I mean, look at these utters! Ichigo, you wouldn't want to be crushed under these…Hey, don't ignore me!" She shouts as I look away and to the sky.

"You little bitch!"

"The louder you are the dumber it makes you seem." Sung-Sun adds as she swims away.

"Shut up Sung-Sun!"

…

"Rukia, why aren't you swimming?" I ask as I walk up to her sitting alone in the sand.

"I don't want to swim…" Oh here we go, something's wrong…

"Tell me what's wrong…"

"N-nothing's wrong!" And the shouting just tells me that something is.

"Is it…that you cant swim…no I've seen you swim…are you embarrassed to swim in your underwear?"

"F-Fool! W-why would I b-be embarrassed by something l-like that!?"

"Ah, that's it."

"Yeah, so?" She asked, sounding annoyed that I figured it out.

"So…either strip down and get in yourself…or I'll strip you down and throw you in." I whisper in her ear, she blushes a bit and stands up. There you go. She starts taking her shirt off. Wow…the black lace bra she's wearing is nice against her white skin, and…oh…that's why she was embarrassed. A black thong.

"H-Happy?"

"In more ways than one, why are you wearing something like that?" I ask as I start pushing her to the water.

"It…it was a gift from Rangiku!" Ha! Oh well.

"Heh, it's cute…now get in!"

"P-Put me down you idiot!" She shouts as I pick her up.

"If you say so!" I throw her in the water near Isane and Sung-Sun. When she surfaces, she just glares at me. I get in the water and swim over to her.

"You. Are. An. Asshole." She says slowly as she hits me.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." I say to her before turning to Isane. "So, Isane, I ran in to Rangiku earlier…she mentioned some…interesting things that you did."

"Ah…uh, Ah, what w-would that be?"

"Nothing big…just taking pictures of me and sending them back to the SWA? Ring a bell?" I ask, knowing that's exactly what she's been doing.

"Y-you know…"

"Yeah, Rangiku told me, she was drunk stumbling around my barracks for some reason and she said something about your pictures."

"Rangiku…"

"Anyway, enjoy the ocean, see, they like it!" I point over to Tier and Apacci chasing Mila-Rose with something.

"Shouldn't you go by the hotel and make reservations before it gets too late?" Rukia suggests to me before splashing water in my face. Huh, I guess I should…how many people…five…seven…eight…Eight people…

…

"You said eight people…how many rooms again sir?" The man behind the desk asks me.

"Uh…I guess four?"

"There is an issue, we have two available rooms, which are normal two beds. Another is our deluxe, two beds, separate rooms. Full amenities. And our Premium suite. One bed, King size. Three rooms, Balcony a-"

"I don't care, I'll take those four then." I say putting that card down on the counter.

"Y-Yes, sir!" I put a hand to my head thinking about how much this is going to be…Oh god…hmm…my phone?

"Hello?"

"Hurry up! It's raining! We're waiting for you!" Rukia shouts before hanging up. It's raining? I just heard thunder so I guess it is.

"Okay, here are the room keys, and will you be needing any help with the luggage?"

"We have no luggage, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

…

I cant believe I actually had to go to a hotel…Yoruichi…that must have been the modifications Urahara was talking about…the smell was horrible…it looked, just wrong…

"You listening to me? I'm cold and wet, which rooms are ours!?" Oh, Rukia's probably been yelling at me in the hall. I hand Byakuya a key card, one to Isane, and one to Sung-Sun.

"Split among yourselves, the one I gave Byakuya is this one right here, the one I gave Sung-Sun and Isane are these two." I walk down the hall and show them the rooms. "Me and Tier are at the end of the hall." I start walking with Tier back to our room and leave the rest of them arguing among themselves.

"Yo! You ditching me?" That voice…how did she find us…? I slowly turn to see Yoruichi grinning in the hall.

"What the hell was that today!?" I shout at her.

"Oh, that was a special gigai I had Kisuke make for me to use on Sui-Feng. I figured a little revenge was needed for how she treated you." But…

"I already got reve…never mind…what the hell are you doing here?"

"You're not easy to miss. A bunch of captain class Shinigami running around in the same area? I could find you in my sleep. So, which room is mine?"

"You're with Apacci!" Everyone shouts at once and retreats in to a random room, leaving her and Apacci standing next to each other.

"touch me and I'll feed you your own tits." Apacci threatens as she unlocks the door. I turn and start heading to our room with Tier. Wait…

"Tier, go on ahead…Yoruichi…where's Sui-Feng?" I ask, hoping she's still alive after that.

"She's sleeping like an angle in her bed, tomorrow she won't even remember what happened, I returned that gigai, and his experiment was a success. Oh, I have to wipe all your memories." She puts her hands together and mumbles something. A wave of blue light washes over the hall. I'm…wow, so tired from the beach…can't believe we swam for five hours…

…

"Okay, how are you feeling Hisana? Ready to come back?" I ask her as I walk in to the area of the clinic where she is.

"Isshin said I can leave today, I'm just a bit tired right now, but yeah, how's Bya-kun doing?"

"I told him either he cheers up or he goes back. And he cheered up. For the most part. He's still got a stick up his ass."

"Yeah, it's deeply rooted isn't it."

"Oh, Ichigo, you're here already. I was about to call you to come get her…why do you smell like the ocean and shame?" My dad asks as he walks up.

"We spent the day at the beach yesterday. And I think the shame part has something to do with Urahara or Tier, not sure." I say scratching my head. He hands Hisana something and she looks at him confused.

"What's this?"

"The bill. Have Ichigo pay it, he brought you here."

"Dad! What the hell!?"

"I'm joking, it's just our address if she ever needs anything." He smiles and gives her a thumbs up. She stands up and walks over to me. She bows to my father.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Thank Ichigo, you nearly bled out. If he took you to a hospital, you wouldn't have made it."

"Anyway, let's go before everyone messes up the hotel we had to stay in last night…not sure why. I just don't want to pay extra." Me and Hisana start leaving and my dad follows us.

"When this month of monstrosity is over, and everyone leaves, what do you say, you and Tier come with me and your sisters to Setana out in Hokkaido." Hokkaido? Why there…

"Setana…Hokkaido…why there? It's so dull in Hokkaido…"

"Yes, but we have a friend of the family who owns a hot spring resort and invited us plus a guest or two. I'm sure the fraccion can handle themselves." Bullshit, they can't even function normally when I'm around, let alone crossing the country. But…why not, I guess a hot spring would be nice.


End file.
